Transformers X Reader oneshots
by SaurusMaximus
Summary: I will write and accept requests for any XReaders from any transformers universe (I've watched most) that anyone feels like requesting, though be warned, I do tend to swear, and though I will not do lemons, I might hint at such adult activities. Transformers does not belong to me.
1. Cyclonus (MTMTE)

It was a couple months after the lost light took off and at the beginning of the journey you were so excited, but now you missed home. Earth, all your friends and family, you wondered if you would ever see them again and if they would even recognise you when you came back.

You were staring forloreingly out of one of the windows, your eyes staring into the vastness of space, and your thoughts were only about Earth, you were so homesick that you barely registered when Cyclonus walked into the room that you two shared, Rodimus had offered to allow you to bunk with him but you refused.

"Missing home?"

You jumped a little and gazed at the purple bot while his optics weren't cruel they weren't exactly caring either, "Yeah." You mumbled looking back outside, it was rather akward for a while, with your crush staring at your back.

"I could sing you a song if you like, it helps to remind me of Cybertron." Cyclonus offered, face a stoic as ever, but this one act of kindness convinced you that he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

You nodded, and a slow deep melody entered the room, it was full of lyrics that you didn't know, but somehow the song soothed the ache to your home. Cyclonus remained a respectfull distance away from you though, and it was you who crawled into his lap and rested your head against his chest, listening to his voice reverberate through his chest plates, and slowly drifting off.

Cyclonus took note of your snoozing from the minute you drifted off and sung softer not wanting to wake you, as he slowly picked you up and set you in your bed pulling the covers up to your chin, watching you sleep with a small smirk on his face before he started walking for the door one word stopped him in his tracks.

"...Cyclonus..." You said with such slarity that he had thoguht you'd woken up, but when Cyclonus turned back to you, you sighed and turned on your back, still asleep, Cyclonus let out a small vent, but he questioned why you would be dreaming of him.

~

You woke up and looked in the room, not seeing Cyclonus which wasn't that surprising he was an early bird, or whatever could be considered early in space, either way he always got up before you. You yawned, stretched and got out of bed shivering a bit at the coldness of the floor, you grabbed your shoes and change of clothes, quickly changed and pulled your shoes on and walked outside to see where Cyclonus had gone off to, then it occured to you today was his appointment with Rung, and he wouldn't be back for a while, so you decided to head to Swerves and see if Trailcutter was there yet.

~

Rung nodded as Cyclonus recanted his experience with the human that he shared a room with.

"-And then she said my name in her sleep, but I can't figure out why she would say that." Cyclonus said, normally he wouldn't be confessing this to anybody or getting in touch with his 'feelings' as Rung put it, but he was at a loss here, everything that human did he couldn't understand.

Then out of the blue Rung started chuckling, and Cyclonus felt a surge of anger, he just confessed his confusion and now the damn psychotherapist had the gall to **laugh** at him, Cyclonus felt the urge to strangle the stupid mech by his skinny neck, but repressed the thought almost at once, he wasn't a decepticon he would not be ruled by bloodthirstiness, as many of them were, but he did glare at Rung until he awkwardly cleared his throat, that infernal smirk still on his face.

"Cyclonus what else can you tell me about (y/n)'s attitude when you're around?" Rung asked.

Cyclonus remained silent for a while before he spoke again but with a tense edge to his voice, "Well she always greets me even though I don't repsond, she's always nice and tries to talk to me, but she doesn't understand that I don't want or need a friend."

"I think that she's looking for more than friendship." Rung said carefully, "Why don't you talk to her about taking your relationship to the next level?"

Cyclonus maintained his poker face even though inside he was confused, "Relationship? I don't know what you think is going on between us but there isn't anything." Cyclonus growled, right now he needed to get back to the room where he could think in peace, Cyclonus moved to stand and (Thankfully, for Rung's sake) he didn't stand in Cyclonus's way.

Cyclonus walked through the Lost light making way to their room thinking about himself and (y/n), was that the reason why she chose to share a room with him? Or did her... 'affections' start after they had started to share a room. And why him? There were plenty of other, much **nicer** Autobots on this ship for her to go mooning after. Cyclonus sat down on his bed, rubbing a hand over his face, he suddenly felt exhausted so he shut his optics and tried to shut out the infernal thoughts about (y/n), she after all deserved a far better mech than he.

~

"Okay so now what ya' gotta do to the mystery mech is stand out an' get him to notice you." Trailcutter said, in those rare moments when he's sober, (Which is almost never) he wasn't that bad to get help from.

You smiled, "Thanks Tc you're the best!"

That brought a small smile to Trailcutter's face, "Nah ya' only thank me if it works."

You rolled your eyes, waving to Trailcutter and Swerve as you left, now how were you going to get Cyclonus to notice you? What did he even like? Well he sang to you, so he might like music... hmm... but what kind would he like? You were so deep in thought that when you walked into your room you didn't notice Cyclonus staring out of the window until you bumped into his leg.

"Ouch!" You exclaimed. "Sorry Cyclonus." You added.

Cyclonus didn't respond to your apology, but he gave you a look that made your insides freeze, before turning to walk out.

"Wait Cyclonus I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." You said bounding after him.

"Keep your apology!" Cyclonus snapped.

Your eyes widened, he never used that tone of voice with you ever, "W-what do you mean?" You tried to keep your voice strong, but you just had to stutter.

Cyclonus gazed back at you, one hand on the door, his red optics alight, and his voice harsh, "I don't know what you think is going on between the two of us, but let me clarify. I. Don't. Like. You. There is no connection between us. You're not my friend."

Each word came like a slap in the face, you felt tears well up behind your eyelids, and it seemed harder to breath.

"There will never be anything between us. You're wasting your affection, because I wouldn't ever love a weak, meat bag like you!" Cyclonus finished and slammed the door on his way out.

You gazed at the door and slowly sunk to the floor, the tears spilling over, and you curled up in a ball and cried yourself to sleep.

~

Cyclonus walked into the washracks and looked at his reflection, his spark was killing him, but he had to he couldn't get attached to the girl he would only hurt her, he was far from boyfriend material, she would be much better without him, or so Cyclonus tried to convince himself. Cyclonus glared at his reflection hating himself so much right now, your pained expression on the brink of tears kept flashing in his mind, he raised a fist about to strike, but he lowered his arm and raked his sharpened claws over his face.

~

Your eyes burned from how much you'd been crying, you just had your heart broken, Cyclonus hadn't been back at all while you slept, and right now you didn't feel like being alone, so you looked for solace with your friends, but at Swerve's, Trailcutter was passed out one hand still clutching a glass, and Swerve was no where to be found. You sighed taking a seat anyway and setting your head down on the cool table top, listening to Trailcutter's snoring, but it was better than being alone right now.

It was pretty quiet so when you finally heard footsteps it sounded almost twice as loud to you, and you jumped up at the sudden noise to see Swerve walking behind the bar and looked at you with concern.

"Something wrong?" Swerve asked while cleaning a glass.

"No, I just had my heart broken what could be wrong with that?" You asked sarcastically, laying your head in your arms.

"I'm sensing some sarcasm there." Swerve said.

You scoffed, and heard a small clink. You turned your head to see that Swerve put a small glass in front of your face.

"We don't technically open for another couple hours, but today we're having a special for heartbroken people." Swerve said with a smile, "So what would you like? It's on the house."

Despite yourself you felt your lip curling upward in a small smile, "Thanks Swerve, I'll have the-"

"Uh-bu-bu, nothing too expensive, Haha, joking! But really, nothing pricey."

You felt a lot happier talking to Swerve, sure the wound still hurt, but it hurt a lot less with your friend, "Hmm. So you've limited my choice to water or air."

"Ha ha, very funny." Swerve said in a mock pout.

~

Cyclonus was surprised to hear your laugh after seeing your broken expression in the room, and felt a tinge of jealousy after seeing you and Swerve talking and laughing together, but he had to remind himself that was the entire point, Swerve was a good mech, a little talkative maybe but better for you than he, an Ex-Decepticon was.

So Cyclonus left and randomly walked around the corridors trying to keep his mind off of you, but nothing seemed to be working. He rounded a corner and walked into a familiar blue chassis.

"Hey watch where your going!" Whirl snapped.

"Good to see you too." Cyclonus said calmly.

At once Whirls expression changed to a disappointed one, "Aww I thought that would get to you a little bit..."

"Are we so eager to continue the pummeling that I was giving you last time?" Cyclonus asked.

"Now I think you've got that wrong my friend, it was I who was scaring you so much that you couldn't even fight last time." Whirl said, with that same expression that made him look like he was smiling, even without a mouth.

" **Wouldn't** fight you, there's a difference."

"Not to me."

Cyclonus stayed silent, the air alight with silent amusement he knew Whirl was just trying to bait him, it seemed to be common whenever there were near each other.

"...So what happened to your face one-horn?" Whirl asked.

Cyclonus brought up a hand with slight confusion before he remembered, "It's nothing Whirl."

"Eh, whatever. So what's up between you and the fleshie? I heard her sobbing through the walls."

Cyclonus internally groaned, "She..."

"Ooh you turned her down didn't you?" Instead of concerned Whirl sounded almost giddy.

"Whirl..." Cyclonus said in a low tone, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay, just tell me one thing why?"

Cyclonus sighed, "She deserves much better than me Whirl, she's a kind warm hearted girl, and look at me. I'm a... I don't know what I am anymore."

All of a sudden the alarms blared through the ship and Fortress Maxmimus's voice blared through the intercom, "Warning! Warning! Prison break! Several Decepticons are now at large, find and recapture them, the last we seen they were heading toward Brainstorm's workshop!"

"Aww do we have to 'recapture'? Why can't we just eliminate?" Whirl groaned.

"We need to get to Brainstorm's workshop." Cyclonus said, at least a battle would clear his head.

~

"Woah. How'd they break out?" Swerve asked, Trailcutter was just beginning to come around.

"The better question is wil they come here?" You asked warily glancing at the door.

"Nah... We- we're fine... Fort. said they're goin toward... ugh.. Brainstorm's lab..." Trailcutter said, holding his aching head

"Well, well well, look what we have here." A voice cackled from the door.

You looked back toward the door to see three decepticons standing in the entrance, each wearing a smirk, as the stumbled upon three of the most vulnerable crew members at the time. A human, a minibot, and a hung-over Trailcutter.

"This will be easy enough." One decepticon snickered.

"Even if we do die, it would be worth it to take some of the Autobots with us." The second one said, eyeing Trailcutter maliciously.

Trailcutter heroically, and quite possibly still a little drunk, placed himself in front of you while Swerve dragged you back behind the counter, telling you to stay down.

That's when the fists started flying, Swerve tried to contact Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, or anybody! But a Decepticon sent a punch flying in his direction shattering his visor and making you flinch at the sound of the impact.

While Swerve and that Decepticon were fighting the other two were relentlessly attacking Trailcutter, and you felt horrible about not being able to do anything, but glancing at the still open door you got an idea, you vaulted over the bar and sprinted for the door, aware of the sound of footsteps slapping on the metal of the ship floor as your pursuer ran after you.

You ran as fast as you could through the hallways, your lungs starting to burn and you were aware that the distance between you and the decepticon out for blood was thinning, you mentally cursed everybody on this ship who was no doubt at or around Brainstorm's labs searching for the decepticons.

You screamed as the Decepticon finally caught up with you and sent you flying into a wall. Your head collided with the metal wall, which caused your vision to become blurry, you couldn't feel your legs either but when you looked down you noticed that your leg seemed awkward. When you tried to stand up to move away from the slowly advancing 'con your head began to spin and pain shot through your leg so intense that spots began to form in your vision. You sunk back to the ground, trying to push yourself away from the con, but you were backed up against a wall as it was, you looked up at the Decepticon's face when he stopped a mere couple feet away from you, he was smiling as he brought his hand down...

You flinched, closing your eyes and waiting for the blow to come, but it didn't you heard the loud sound of metal colliding with metal instead, and looked up in shock to see none other than Cyclonus standing in front of you. You felt both an incredible rush of happiness and sadness at seeing him there, protecting you from the fatal blow that could have killed you.\par  
Cyclonus's face was one contorted with rage as he glared at the decepticon, you were a little scared by this, especially when Cyclonus slammed the 'con into the wall with an almost ear shattering clang. The Decepticon groaned and collapsed to the floor barely alive, Cyclonus stood over him preparing to give him one final blow, but instead looked your way, and he must have seen the fear reflected in your eyes then because he growled and gave the decepticon one last kick before kneeling next to you.

"Are you all right?" Cyclonus asked, concern showing in his optics.

You were touched that he cared, but his previous words echoed in your mind, "I thought we weren't friends." You mumbled, averting your gaze from his.

You were shocked when Cyclonus gently placed his hand on your shoulder, you gazed up at his face a little shocked to see that his face was covered with cuts running across the entire length of his face, "I-I I'm sorry." He whispered, you froze did Cyclonus, **the** Cyclonus just apologize to you?

"I didn't mean those things that I said, seeing you there... In danger... I realized that... It's just that I am quite fond of you, and I don't... want to lose you..." Cyclonus said in that same barely audible voice, but it made your heart melt.

"You're forgiven Cyclonus." You said with a sleepy smile before darkness overcame you.

"(y/n)? (Y/N)!?"

~

You woke up to very, VERY bright lights, you raised your arm to block out the light that was giving you a headache. You sat up and looked around as your eyes adjusted, you were in the medibay, Firstaid and Ratchet were hunched over a desk looking at some paperwork, while Ambulon was repairing Trailcutter who, aside from a few dents, looked very much alive. You looked over to the side of your bed and saw Cyclonus snoozing he was sleeping in a chair that didn't look very comfortable, and it just warmed your heart to know that he stayed with you. Your head felt a lot better, but some bandages were wrapped around it, lightly colored red, and you now sported a big cast on your leg, with 3 signitures on it.

"Get well soon, Swerve"

"Rewind and Chromedome"

And the third was from Ratchet, Firstaid, and Ambulon, it made you smile remembering how everybody always used to do that if you got a cast back on earth.

You looked over when Cyclonus's snoring stopped to see his weary red optics staring back at you.

"Thank you... for staying." You mumbled, heat coming to your face.

Cyclonus nodded.

"So what are we now?" You asked.

"Whatever you want us to be, though I don't think that we'd be able to go anywhere fancy for our first date." Cyclonus said.

"So.. Does that mean that we're...?" You questioned feeling excitement building in your chest.

"If you say yes."

"Yes! Hell yes!" You shout, the blush as Ambulon, Ratchet, and Firstaid all look toward you two.

You face was as red as a tomato, and you said, "Yes." This time in an indoor voice.

Cyclonus didn't respond but a small smirk broke through his normal frown, and that was all the response that you needed.

~Fin


	2. Breakdown (TFP)

A request from Sehowla Woods on  
Legend: (y/n) Your name,  
You were a human on board the Nemesis, and while there were a select few Decepticons such as Breakdown and Knockout who enjoyed your company there were some like a couple vehicons that hated you, and verbally assaulted you every time they passed in the halls. Most days you would brush it off and not care about their words, but when you woke up today you felt like crap, and their words sunk deeper than you've ever let them before. You were walking down through the corridors to go to your boyfriend, Breakdown who was almost finished working with Knockout and promised to take you out today, a treat since you rarely got to go off the Nemesis, you still couldn't believe that he'd agreed to be your boyfriend. But you just had to pass the Vehicon quarters in your hurry to get to Breakdown, and heard the awful things that they were calling both you and your species, you cried softly on your way to the med bay, only wiping your eyes when you reached the door, you put on a fake smile you didn't want Breakdown to worry about you, that seemed entirely selfish when he was out there risking his life against the Autobots almost everyday.  
On Breakdown's specific instructions for today he told you to wait outside the med bay door, and under no circumstances were you to enter without him or Knockout supervising, he said that there were tools and chemicals that could be very dangerous to humans. You didn't have to wait long, for Breakdown came out, in his holoform, a few minutes after you arrived wearing a very pleased smile on his face, he bent down and pecked you lightly on the cheek making you blush a little, even with his holoform he was still taller than you. Before offering you a well muscled arm, "Shall we?" He asked with a confident smirk.  
You chuckled at his nonchalance, momentarily forgetting about the hurtful things that the Vehicons said about you, and linking your arm with his.  
Breakdown called Soundwave for a groundbridge and walked through with you to see the sight of a city you've always wanted to visit (_), you and Breakdown spent the entire day together, visiting almost everything in the city, before finally going back to the Nemesis.  
You hugged Breakdown with a smile, "Thank you, today was wonderful."  
Breakdown smiled, "I'm glad, but I have another surprise for you."  
Your expression turned to one of confusion, "Another surprise Breakdown?"  
Breakdown nodded, walking toward the med bay, and deactivated his holoform, while his original body walked out of the medical bay, kneeling down by you and holding his hand out to you, which you climbed onto without a second thought, before he placed you comfortably on his shoulder, before the automatic door shut you glimpsed into the med bay and the cherry red medic was no where to be found, weird, you think, Knockout's usually in the med bay, well maybe he got called on a mission. And then if he got a scratch then he'd be hogging Breakdown for the rest of the evening.  
But Breakdown shocked you he wasn't walking toward his or your quarters, he was walking toward the vehicon's quarters, and a certain Decepticon was already there standing behind the three vehicons that insulted you with his buzzsaw out and a smirk on his face.  
"Now don't you have something to say to her?" Knockout asked a smirk on his face.  
"Urg..." A vehicon gulped.  
"...We're...sorry..." The second one continued.  
"Yeah you humans aren't... **that** bad." The third said rubbing the back of his head.  
You could hardly believe it, that they were apologizing, and felt a rush of gratitude to Knockout and Breakdown.  
"There now was that so hard?" Knockout chuckled transforming the buzzsaw back into his hand, "And you know what will happen to you if you mess with her again?"  
"Erm...yes sir.."  
"Absolutely won't happen again!"  
"Splendid." Knockout smirked, walking past the three decepticons.  
"Thank you Knockout." You said, thoroughly meaning every word.  
"Don't thank me, Breakdown was the one who asked me to teach those vehicons some manners." Knockout said, "Though I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, now if you don't mind the head commandant has requested my presence."  
"Thank you Breakdown." You said as soon as Knockout left.  
"It's nothing really, though I wish you would have told me that those vehicons were bothering you." Breakdown said.  
"You know Breakdown when you want to be you can be a real softie." You chuckled.  
Breakdown laughed, "Don't let any other decepticons hear you say that it'll ruin my reputation."  
You bit your lip, "Hey Breakdown?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"...I love you too."  
~ Fin


	3. Dragstrip (G1)

Dragstrip was pissed, why you might ask, well it's very simple (y/n) was a new decepticon at the base that goes by the name of (y/n) and apparently she thought it was alright to steal his thunder, he was the best racer this world has ever seen, but after winning a few races she suddenly thought that she was better than he was! It didn't help that she was already making her place at the base, helping Soundwave in the communication room and always pulling extra shifts, and racing in almost all of your off hours, winning race after race. It didn't help that Motormaster liked her well enough and that made Dragstrip even more mad, it meant that she was always by Motormaster talking in hushed tones and laughing, occasionally looking over at the other stunticons, Dragstrip was sure they were talking about him.

Each day Dragstrip's obsession grew, he had to figure out how to beat you in a race, had to! His reputation as the fastest decepticon on this planet was on the line. Dragstrip had made up his mind he was going to challenge you to a race. Today. To find out who was the fastest decepticon on the planet.  
When Dragstrip walked into the rec room, you were there like usual talking to Motormaster, not even looking up as Dragstrip sauntered over to you, reigniting his temper, how could she ignore him!? It was Motormaster who looked up at Dragstrip looking annoyed at the yellow race car, "Dragstrip what do you want?" Motormaster growled.  
"Actually I wanted to talk to (y/n)" Dragstrip said.  
You looked up at the Stunticon disliking that superior look in his visor, Motormaster often talked about how much of an ego Dragstrip had, and would often laugh at the prospect of embarrassing him.  
"Yeah I'm listening maybe you could explain this important matter so then I can talk with Motormaster again." You said, placing your head in your servos.  
Motormaster let out a low chuckle as Dragstrip glared, "A race. Now. You and me." He growled.  
You were suprised a race was the last thing you were thinking of when Dragstrip approached you.  
"All right, I'm in just as long as you don't mind losing." You said smirking.  
"Ooh a race! Can I join?" Wildrider asked.  
"No!" Dragstrip snapped at his brother, Wildrider stuck his tongue out at Dragstrip.  
"That's enough from you." Motormaster said cuffing Wildrider's helm lightly.  
"What did I do?" Wildrider questioned, rubbing the back of his helm.  
"Follow me." Dragstrip said, smiling slightly, he'd spent days training on this specific track that he was going to race you on.  
"Now you wouldn't be thinking of cheating would you Dragstrip?" You asked raising an optical ridge.  
"Dragstrip's not above cheating." Deadend said.  
"I'm not cheating!" Dragstrip growled.  
"Well then lead on, it doesn't matter to me where I win." You said with a confident smirk.  
Dragstrip glared at you, "I'm going to make you eat those words."  
"Woah, woah you two save the trash talk until we get to the racing track." Wildrider said with a smile.  
"Wait you're coming?" Dragstrip asked.  
"Of course we are, can't have you trying to pull a fast one on (y/n)." Motormaster said, crossing his arms, "Besides it's been a slow day, nothing else to do."  
"How many times do I have to say it! I'm not cheating!" Dragstrip yelled.  
"Maybe if you keep saying it we'll finally believe you." Deadend drolled.  
Dragstrip looked at Deadend with an expression of distaste, before turning to you and muttering, "Follow me."  
You smiled watching as Dragstrip transformed and sped out, before transforming and tearing after Dragstrip, who slowed down allowing you to be at a steady pace, but he was always in front and every time you tried to pass him or drive by his side he sped up always keeping him ahead of you. Motormaster and the other Stunitcons were following, and you listened in on their conversation.  
"2 Energon cubes on Dragstrip." Wildrider chimmed in cheerfully.  
"Oh please, she could beat him blindfolded, 8 cubes on (y/n)." Motormaster said.  
"You're going to lose all your cubes Motormaster, 4 on Dragstrip." Deadend sighed, "I almost feel bad taking all of your energon... almost."  
"You won't be so cocky when (Y/n) wins Deadend."  
"Big words Motormaster let's see if (y/n) can back them up."

A short while later you arrived at the track that tickled Dragstrip's fancy, you were unsure if you could beat Dragstrip, but Motormaster's confidence in you boosted your spirits.  
Dragstrip transformed into his root mode and walked to the starting line, you transformed and got a full look of the beautifull tack in front of you, it was magnificent twists and turns everywhere, a masterpiece.  
Dragstrip turned to you a smirk on his face, "How about we make this more interesting huh?"  
"What do you have in mind?" You asked.  
"...How about the loser has to do something for the winner?" Dragstrip said in an innocent voice.  
"Wow you are a gluten for punishment Dragstrip." You responded.  
"Or just that confident that I'm gonig to win." Dragstrip smiled leaning in close to you.  
"Just watch yourself loverboy." You said tapping the tip of Dragstrip's olfactory sensor, (nose)  
You transformed and waited for Dragstrip to line at the starting line, "Wildrider call it."  
Wildrider trotted out in front of you two, raised his hands in the air, "You guys ready?"  
"Yeah-"  
"Get set and go!"  
~ (I'm going to skip the race because I'm not good a writing them.)  
It was the final lap, and you were over halfway through, Dragstrip was still in front of you, with Wildrider and Deadend heckleing Motormaster, while the Kenworth was shouting inspiration at you.  
You pulled up to Dragstrip's side, and he immediately tried to knock you off the road, but you slammed on the brakes and Dragstrip spun out for a few seconds before getting right back on your tail, it was neck and neck as you approached the finish line, and it was a photo finish.  
Dragstrip transformed and rushed Motormaster, "Well?! Who won!?"  
Motormaster looked at the picture wearing an expression of satisfaction, "(y/n) did, well I guess you've been dethroned Dragstrip."  
"What!? No way!" Dragstrip exclaimed, rounding on you, "You must have cheated!"  
You growled, "I didn't cheat!"  
Deadend sighed, "We were doomed from the start."  
Wildrider groaned, "And now we owe Motormaster 6 energon cubes."  
Motormaster smirked, "And don't think that I'll forget about it."  
Dragstrip growled and crossed his arms, turning away from you.  
Then you got a sneaky idea and hopefully it would cheer Dragstrip up a bit, "Hey Dragstrip, remember our deal at the start of the race?"  
"What about it?" Dragstrip snarled.  
"Well you still have to do something for me, and I think I've decided."  
"Well let's get it over with, what do you want me to do, turn my entire paint job pink? Prank Soundwave? Rewire Starscream's thrusters?"  
"I want... a kiss."  
Dragstrip did a double take, as id the rest of the Sunticons, "W-what?"  
"You heard me. I. Want. A. Kiss."  
Dragstrip's face turned red and he leaned forward, his lip components almost touching yours, you leaned forward planting your lips on his cheek.  
You turned around, "I never said I wanted a kiss on the lips."

Dragstrip stared after you as you walked away there was no doubt in his mind this was one race he didn't mind losing.


	4. Knockout (TFP)

You were a human onboard the Nemesis, Breakdown had origionally brought you to the ship after snatching you from Bulkead's hands thinking that you were his female companion. Unfortunately you weren't, but Breakdown's dissapointment didn't last very long and after getting to know you he became your best friend, well secret best friend, because as he told you it was against Megatron's rules to keep a human onboard the Nemesis. Shortly after spending your time with Breakdown, you finally got out of his room as he took you to meet another one of his friends, Knockout.  
Breakdown quickly walked through the halls with you held tightly in his hands, avoiding any hallways with other Decepticons in them, and while it took slightly longer to get there no one would be suaspicous of Breakdown harboring a human. And while you regretted not having the chance to walk on your own two legs, it was a lot better to be carried than to lose your life. \par  
Breakdown walked into the medical laboratory that served as the Nemesis's hospital ward, locking the door behind him just in case any vehicons decided to get injured.  
Knockout was buffing himself like usual and a smile appeared on his face as Breakdown appeared, "Breakdown, it's good to see you! Now could you buff my back?" Knockout phrased it as a question but Breakdown knew very well that he couldn't refuse, that is if he wanted to have functioning audio receptors.  
Breakdown set you down on one of the table tops, Knockout sparing you a curious glance before Breakdown turned him around and quickly buffing the rest of his back. Your first thoughts on Knockout was that he was a pretty boy, all consumed about his looks, but he did have a lot to be consumed about, he was most definately easy on the eyes. Yep that's right, you, (f/n) (l/n) had a crush on the cherry red medic the first time that you saw him, even his voice was enough to send butterflies into your stomach.\par  
Life went on, every day Breakdown took you to Knockout, you three would talk and laugh about anything. Sometimes they had off days and you would get to drive around Earth, seeing almost every city that you ever wanted to visit with the help of their remarkable ground bridge, but the rides didn't have to have a clear destination, just being with your two friends was more than anything you could have ever wanted, Breakdown upgraded himself to being your best friend and Knockout had secured himself as your current love interest. While the medic was sometimes snarky to you, he always made it up to you by taking you out to drive in movie theaters, though not exactly speaking his intentions out loud to you, you knew that was why he did it. After a few of these activities, it became a regular occurrence for Knockout to take you out to watch the movies with him, and he even let you get popcorn... provided that you didn't spill any in his interior. You loved that he always asked you to go with him and you were starting to think that he liked you a lot more than he was letting on.

You were sitting on a table in the med bay watching as Breakdown and Knockout sterilized their tools, a rather boring day compared to some others but work before play, and Knockout and BD still had to get their duties as Decepticons done. None of you were expecting Starscream to burst into the bay at the precise time that he did, Knockout and Breakdown froze as Starscream's gaze landed on you, your eyes widened as the seeker shrieked and the flash of metal as he brought his taloned hand down, before feeling a stinging sensation on your face. You brought a hand up to your face feeling something sticky running down your cheeks, your vision was blurry but you saw Knockout land a loud blow to the seeker's face, before the seeker turned tail and ran out. Knockout walked over to you and knelt down, even with your blurry vision you could see the worry on his facial plates, and you felt his sharp digits, now strangely gentle, tilt your head up and move your hand from the bleeding slice on your head.  
"It's just a cut Knockout." You said, blushing slightly at how close Knockout was to you.  
"Yes but it could get infected." Doctor Knockout said, pressing a wet cloth to your head, "Now hold that there while I get bandages."  
Breakdown appeared at Knockout's shoulder, passing a roll of gauze into his hand, Knockout nodded gratefully before carefully removing the cloth stained with blood and wrapping the gauze around your head. Knockout growled, this was one of the few times you'd ever seen him angry, "I'm going to clip Starscream's wings!"  
"You will do no such thing Knockout." A cold and raspy voice said, the voice sent shivers down your spine, while Knockout moved himself in front of you, and then you knew that he liked you, there were few he'd risk his finish for.  
"L-lord Megatron!?" Knockout asked.  
Breakdown bowed his head slightly, you peeked from behind Knockout's protective position in front of you, and saw a tall gun metal grey robot with blood red optics.  
Megatron noticed your head peeking out from behind Knockout and glanced at the medic, "I see Starscream spoke the truth when he told me that you have a human on board my ship, against my specific instructions." Megatron started walking closer only stopping when he was a couple paces in front of Knockout and you, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't exterminate the vermin here and now."  
"Then you won't have a medic." Knockout said narrowing his optics at his leader in a show of bravery that even left Megatron stunned, "I would die before allowing you to hurt her."  
Megatron narrowed his optics, while your blush deepened, "Very well Knockout, this human will be your responsibility, and know that I will not surrender anything should she get captured and used as a ransom by the Autobots."  
Once Megatron left Knockout visibly shrank with relief, you gave Knockout a relieved smile, "Thank you for standing up for me Knockout.  
Knockout smiled back at you gently rubbing your uninjured cheek, "It was nothing doll."  
Breakdown coughed and smirked, "I'm still here you know."  
Knockout's face turned red (blue? whatever color you think they should blush) and turned his back on you and Breakdown, "Well Breakdown we should get back to cleaning."  
Breakdown leaned down close to you and whispered, though it was still completely audible to Knockout, "Knockout has had a crush on you for a while he just never had the courage to ask-"  
"BREAKDOWN! Cleaning! NOW!" Knockout yelled.  
Breakdown chuckled at Knockout's response and the growing blush on your face before assisting the medic in cleaning up the remainder of the tools, Knockout ignored you for a while before cutting the uncomfortable silence that befell the room, "Well... you know, now that it's out there... would you consider... maybe..."  
"Yes!" You couldn't even register that the words were out of your mouth before you were picked up by the delighted medic, and smushed against leather seats as he transformed, you looked back as Knockout drove out of the med bay to see Breakdown's amused smirk before he disappeared out of sight.  
"Where are we going?" You asked Knockout climbing over into his passenger seat.  
"On our first date." Was Knockout's reply, and lets say that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.  
For you: darkstarsaber I hope you like it.


	5. Rumble (G1)

***Warning this story takes place in the G1 episode Megatron's Master Plan part 2, so if you haven't watched that I would highly recommend it, but you don't have to, to understand the story but it would be helpful for understanding some of the context that I might use. (y/m/n): your mother's name, (F/c): favorite color***

You were so excited the dance that the decepticons were going to show in was going to be held at your school tomorrow night! You were so excited to meet them that you couldn't sleep and were pacing around your room in your anticipation, something about the situation bugged you though, you'd seen the autobots and they even saved you once, you just couldn't completely believe that they were evil, I mean if they were evil why would they save you? Why wouldn't they just let you die? But the video showed the Autobot's stealing oil from the plant, you couldn't ignore that.  
"(Y/N)? Are you still up?" (Y/m/n) asked, knocking on your door.  
You winced, "Yeah, ma I'm still up."  
"You should get some sleep you have school tomorrow." She scolded. (I am sorry if your mother doesn't act like this.)  
You sighed, "Yeah, I'll try."  
"Good night honey."  
"Night ma." You said changing into pjs, and laid down in your bed, restlessly changing position every couple seconds.  
You tossed and turned until morning and thus began the longest 7 hours of your life.

You couldn't help but smile as your last class got let out, finally. Now got to go home and get changed and by that time they should be here, you almost squealed with delight, almost.  
You rushed home nearly getting ran over cause you ran a red light, when you got home you threw your backpack in the corner of the room and quickly changed into a beautiful (F/c) colored dress, styled your hair just the way that you wanted it, and by that time it was time for the dance.

You couldn't believe your eyes the second that you walked into the gym, a big blue decepticon was kneeling down on one knee almost too big to fit in the gym, watching and seeming to enjoy the music, while a purple bot a little bit bigger than you were was dancing and snapping his fingers to the beat, there was also a large robotic bird and feline attracting a lot of attention, but most people just seemed content to dance instead of admiring the decepticons that were there. You walked over to the table that was laid out full of food and punch, grabbing a cup for yourself and pouring fruit punch in it downing it in a couple gulps before throwing the cup away. But you weren't watching where you were going and tripped grabbing the closest thing to you to keep yourself upright, unfortunately the thing that was closest to you happened to be the purple decepticon and he looked as surprised as you when you grabbed onto his arm, thankfully though you managed to stay upright.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" You apologized.  
The smirk returned to the purple con's face, "Nah, it's alright, ya slipped, and we're both still standing so everything's fine."  
You smiled and chuckled nervously, "Yeah I guess so, I'm (y/n) who're you?"  
"Rumble." He said.  
For the rest of the night you talked, joked, and laughed like you were old friends, as the night wore on there became less and less people in the gymnasium, and you felt a growing disappointment in your stomach, you didn't want your time with Rumble to end, though logically it had to end sooner or later.  
Rumble frowned knowing that soon Soundwave would call him and the other cassettes back into his chest compartment, he turned to you offering his arm gesturing toward some of the few remaining couples dancing out in the center of the floor, "Before you go would you dance with me?"  
You blushed slightly, and nodded taking his arm as he led you to the center of the dance floor, his hands moved lower down to your hips, and you wrapped your arms around his chest. One song passed and then another, until you two were the only ones dancing on the floor, Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage watching as the two of you danced.  
Until finally Soundwave could ignore the summons of his master no longer, "Rumble it's time to go."  
Rumble sighed he really didn't want to leave his new human friend, and dare I say it crush, but he too was getting spammed messages from Megatron ordering them back. Rumble was even more scared of her response to what the Decepticons really were planning, she would hate him after they started to take over the world, he would hate himself for betraying her trust, but there was no other way around it was there?  
Rumble was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his midsection, you hugged him as tightly as you could, you didn't know when you would see him again and you would miss him dearly, you blushed when you felt his arms wrap around you as well.  
You two stayed like that for a couple of seconds before finally parting, "Well I guess this is goodbye." You said dejectedly.  
"Nah, don't think of it like that, think of it like until we meet again." Rumble said a sad smile on his face.  
You smiled slightly and looked at the floor, you felt him tilt your head up and before you could question what he was doing he placed a soft but sweet kiss on your lips before transforming into a cassette tape and going into Soundwave's chest compartment, leaving you standing there blushing like crazy.  
You touched your lips and smiled, "Until we meet again."


	6. Skywarp (G1) X Sparkling reader Chp 1

"Hey Tc! Guess what? Never mind you'll never guess, but I want you to guess, so guess." Skywarp said quickly, his optics bright as he teleported into Thundercracker's room.  
"Skywarp, how many times have I told you **not** to teleport into my room, or at least knock first." Thundercracker turned in his chair, and regarded Skywarp coldly crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah, guess." Skywarp said impatiently.  
Thundercracker sighed there was just no winning with Skywarp was there? "I give up, now what's up?"  
"Oh come on you didn't even guess." Skywarp whined.  
"Tell me now before I lose my patience." Thundercracker growled, "I have important things I need to do, unlike you."  
"Well it's good news and bad news." Skywarp said.  
Thundercracker made a show of rolling his optics, "Well what's the bad news?"  
"My sister died." Skywarp frowned.  
Thundercracker felt a pang of sympathy, and grunted, "My condolences, but what's the good news?"  
"Well my sister has a daughter." Skywarp said smiling.  
"And you're going to tell me what is so good about that? Now?"  
"Well since she's dead, Megatron asked me if I wanted to take her." Skywarp said.  
Thundercracker rubbed his temples, "Don't tell me you said yes."  
"What was I supposed to do? She's my sister's daughter, I can't just let Shockwave take care of her!"  
Thundercracker looked up at Skywarp between his fingers, "Do you even know the first thing about raising a sparkling?"  
"No, but how hard could it be?" Skywarp shrugged.  
Thundercracker shook his head, "Skywarp how much do you remember of your sparkling hood?"  
Skywarp squinted his optics in an expression of deep concentration, "Not much really."  
"Well if she's related to you just think of a little Skywarp running around the base, getting underfoot, and making mechs twice as mad as you do on a normal basis."  
Skywarp opened his mouth then closed it, "I see what you mean, so you think that I shouldn't have told Megatron I would take her?"  
Thundercracker shook his head, "No I think you made the right choice, I just want you to know just what you're getting yourself into, and let's hope she takes after your sister more than you."  
"Hey!"  
Thundercracker's mouth twitched, "Grim truths my friend."  
"Hey you're just as bad as I am!" Skywarp said, placing his hands on his hips.  
"I'm not the one who managed to smuggle a rabbit into Soundwave's chest compartment when he was sleeping." Thundercracker narrowed his optics at him.  
Skywarp rolled his optics, "Come on that was Easter, and I wanted to get back at Rumble and Frenzy for gluing my wings together with the constructicon's industrial adhesive."  
"Yeah, you got back at more than them Soundwave was furious the rabbit made a mess in his chest compartment."  
"Starscream seemed to think it was pretty funny and I didn't get punished." Skywarp said smugly.  
"That's only because Starscream countered the order, just to annoy Soundwave."  
"So what? I still got off." Skywarp shrugged.  
"So what's her name?" Thundercracker asked.  
"My sister or her sparkling?" Skywarp asked tilting his head to the side.  
"The sparkling."  
"Well Megatron said that she was called (y/n)."  
"(y/n)? What was your sister called?"  
"Skyfall, she was my twin." Skywarp frowned, "Do you have a brother or sister?"  
"No."  
Skywarp smirked, "Yeah I guessed as much, one of you is enough for all of Cybertron."  
"And one of you is too much for the entire galaxy." Thundercracker retorted.  
"Anyway the reason I came here in the first place, is I need your help." Skywarp said a slight blush appearing on his face.  
"With what? I'm not getting involved with one of your ridiculous pranks." Thundercracker asked.  
"I need help putting together the berth..." Skywarp said averting his gaze, and appeared to be fascinated by the data pad on the workbench.  
"How'd you get one in the first place?" Thundercracker asked, pulling the data pad from Skywarp's hands.  
"Swindle." Was Skywarp's simple response.  
Thundercracker checked over the data pad making sure that Skywarp didn't mess up the report he giving to Soundwave, after giving it a thorough check and saving it Thundercracker turned his gaze back to Skywarp, "Fine, but you owe me a favor."  
"Within reason." Skywarp said raising a finger.  
"Says the mech who glued the Constructicon's tools **to** the Constructicons." Thundercracker muttered under his breath, then said audibly, "Fine."  
"Thanks." Skywarp muttered and teleported them both into Skywarp's messy room.  
Thundercracker sighed, picking up his trine mate's guns laying on the floor before he tripped on them. Now some mechs might think that null rays would be enough, nope not for Skywarp his desk was ripe with explosives of all kinds, Cybertronian **and** human which were being stripped apart and modified for Skywarp's intended purpose. Thundercracker shook his head at Skywarp's latest bomb, a **bouncing** bomb, Thundercracker could swear that his friend had nothing but fried circuitry in his brain, the bomb had failed of course and it was only thanks to Soundwave's aiming ability that the bomb hadn't run amuk or hit another Decepticon, but it wasn't until after that Thundercracker learned that Skywarp hadn't even tested the bomb.  
"Are you sure that it will be safe for a sparking in here?" Thundercracker asked placing the guns on the designated weapon rack.  
"You know I didn't bring you here to clean." Skywarp said, laying down on his berth placing his arms over his optics.  
"Yeah well how can you expect me to put something together in this." Thundercracker gestured to floor, "You can't even see the Nemisis through all of this."  
"I have my own system." Skywarp said, "I know where everything is."  
Thundercracker rolled his optics, "Sure you do."  
Skywarp shifted his arms so he could look at Thundercracker with one optic, "Well not every mech can be as tidy as you."  
"Yeah, but at least some try." Thundercracker responded sorting through Skywarp's junk.  
"Hey, Hey! What are you doing with that?!" Skywarp shouted bolting up, and grabbing a box out of Thundercracker's hands.  
Thundercracker sighed, "Skywarp if you want a sparkling to live with you, you have to clean this mess up."  
"...You sound like my mother." Skywarp said.  
"Warp you have to-"  
"Yeah, yeah I'll clean the mess up!" Skywarp snapped setting the box on his berth.  
"...I was going to say turn around..." Thundercracker mumbled looking toward the door, where a familiar tri-colored seeker was standing observing Skywarp and Thundercracker with cold optics.  
"What?" Skywarp asked turning around, and after seeing the seeker said, "Hi Screamer."  
Starscream glared at Skywarp, "Don't call me that."  
"What's wrong?" Thundercracker asked.  
Starscream was staying just outside the door, not daring to venture into Skywarp's room, "I've heard from our great lord, that you intend to raise your sister's sparkling here Skywarp."  
"What of it?" Skywarp asked.  
Starscream's optics narrowed, "I want you to tell Megatron that you've changed your mind."  
"What! Why?" Skywarp shouted.  
"The decepticon base isn't a place for a sparkling, let Shockwave deal with her, it's not like we can afford another expendable resource." Starscream said coldly.  
"No I won't." Skywarp glared at Starscream.  
"I'm your commander!" Starscream hissed.  
"Yes, but I am **your** commander Starscream." Megatron said walking up, "And unfortunately in this situation, your opinion does not matter."  
"I'm second in command my opinion **does** matter especially on an important matter as allowing another Cybertronian here on Earth, one whom I would like to mention would be nothing but a burden to our forces stationed here-" Starscream sentence was abruptly cut off from Megatron grabbing his throat and picking him up off the floor, Starscream was gasping and clawing at Megatron's hand. With a disdainful snort Megatron threw Starscream on the ground.  
"I suggest you... clean this up." Megatron said taking one look at Skywarp's room, "Your niece will be delivered by Space bridge in the next solar cycle or so."  
"Why doesn't he just say day?" Skywarp asked Thundercracker as soon as Megatron was out of earshot.  
Thundercracker shrugged, "Habit maybe? I don't know."  
Skywarp sighed, "A day?"  
Thundercracker looked up at him, "I'm not helping you clean."  
Skywarp smirked, "You already are."

(Y/n) looked up past the blinding light to see the smiling face of a black and purple seeker.  
"Hey there." He said, "You can come out I don't bite, I'm your uncle Skywarp."  
(Y/n) blinked once, then moved her gaze to the two mechs behind him, her hold tightening on the stuffed turbofox in her grasp, one a tri-colored seeker glared at her as if she were the most despicable thing in the universe, the tall blue one it was harder to tell, he had a face plate and a visor looked at her as if she were the most boring thing in the universe.  
"It's all right." Her uncle said frowning slightly.  
(Y/n) looked back at his kind face, and before she knew it her legs carried her within reaching distance, and he promptly picked her up supporting her as if she weighed nothing. (Y/n) pressed her face against his shoulder, she felt him stiffen as if not expecting the sudden movement but he relaxed a couple seconds later.  
"You're going to stay with me from now on." Skywarp murmured.  
"What about mommy?" (Y/n) asked turning her head to look at her uncle's face which had suddenly become a mix of shock, anger, and sadness.  
(Y/n0 snapped her head around when she heard a chuckle from the tri-colored seeker.  
"Shut up Starscream." Skywarp said softly.  
"Bring her back to base, then take her to Hook for a check up." Soundwave said in a surprisingly monotone voice.  
"Can't I do both at once?" Skywarp laughed, and teleported.  
(Y/n) took in a gasp as the scenery changed to one of a dark purple and black room, with six mechs that were green and purple, and two other mechs sitting down, one with twisted rotors, and the other, a red seeker laying face down on a table the wings on his legs bent. All of them stopped their work and looked over at Skywarp and (Y/n) as soon as they teleported in the medbay.  
"What is that?" The helicopter former asked, giving (Y/n) a curious stare.  
"A sparkling duh." The red seeker said sarcastically before grunting as Hook pulled his wing back into shape.  
Skywarp lowered (Y/n) to the ground and she took cover behind his legs her hold tightening on the stuffed toy the minute her feet touched the ground.  
"Oh that's cute she's shy." Bonechrusher laughed walking next to (Y/n) and kneeling down so he was optic level with her, "What do you have to be scared of kid? We're not scary are we Longhaul? Well Mixmaster's weird but you don't have to worry about him."  
"Eat slag." Mixmaster grumbled, focusing back on the concoction he was making, while Vortex was laughing in the corner.  
(Y/n) tilted her head her too large (f/c) optics seemed to widen as she looked at the bulldozer and slowly she came out from behind Skywarp's legs. Bonecrusher smirked as he saw her look curiously at the drill on the side of his arm, he moved his arm in front of him so she could see rerouting energy into the drill so it turned on and feeling delighted as the sparkling's optics seemed to grow twice as big as they were before.  
"If you're done showing off Bonecrusher, bring her up here." Hook snapped.  
"Hey I was here first!" Vortex objected.  
Hook snarled under his breath, then said, "Longhaul, Scrapper straighten Vortex's rotors."  
Bonecrusher rolled his optics under his visor, and picked up the sparkling placing her on the berth Thrust had just vacated.  
Skywarp moved with Bonecrusher when Hook snapped, "Get out of here I don't work well with an audience."  
Skywarp glared at Hook, "I'm staying with her."  
"The boss said hit the road." Bonecrusher said, flexing his hands and smiling, "So beat it."  
Skywarp walked up to (y/n) and squeezed her hand, "I'll be back in a little while."  
She nodded, and Skywarp teleported, Hook snorted, "It's almost as if he doesn't trust us, what's your name?"  
(Y/n) turned her gaze to the medic, "(y/n)."  
Bonecrusher laughed, "You sure she's related to Skywarp? Never seen him go five minutes without something to say."  
(Y/n) cocked her head to the side as she watched Hook work, "Is it hard?"  
"Huh?" Hook asked looking up.  
"Being a medic." She clarified.  
"It can be." Hook said, taking a scan of her body noticing an weld seams on her shoulder he took her arm, "Now tell me when something hurts."  
(Y/n) winced as soon as Hook moved her arm. Hook nodded and jotted down something illegible on a datapad close by Hook smiled, it was nice to have a silent patient.  
"Show me your weaponry systems." Hook said.  
"Who gives a kid guns?" Vortex growled, as Scrapper yanked one rotor into place.  
(Y/n) lifted her other arm, the one that wasn't hurt and a blade appeared from in between the plating on her fore-arm, and claws extended from her fingers. Hook ran a finger across the blade, wiping his finger on a rag when it started to leak energon, "Sharp."  
"No shit Sherlock." Vortex said sarcastically.  
Hook sighed, "Skywarp you can come and pick her up now."  
Skywarp appeared in a flash, almost running over to her and scooping her up in his arms, with a startled squeak from her.  
"Watch it with that shoulder, her internal repairs should take care of it in a couple days." Hook warned.  
Skywarp gave Hook a barely noticeable nod before teleporting back to his now clean room.  
"We're going to have to share quarters, I hope that doesn't bother you." Skywarp said as he set her down.  
(Y/n) shook her head, "Where's mommy?"  
Skywarp rubbed the back of his head, and sat down on his berth, "Uh...kid you know the story about the well of all sparks right?"  
Flare shook her head, climbing up next to her uncle.  
"Well it's supposed to be a place where everyone's sparks go after they're deactivated." Skywarp said glancing down at her, "Skyfall is-" Skywarp's voice broke, he just didn't have the spark to tell the little femme her mother died.  
"Skyfall's dead." Skywarp whispered.  
The sparkling was silent for a second while it sank in, then buried her head in Skywarp's chest sobbing. Skywarp wrapped his arm around her frame.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you." Skywarp promised, patting her back.  
"This is your home now."

~  
Okay so I wrote this a while ago and was unclear if I should submit it, but Skyfall is one of my Oc's, other than that I do not own any of the Transformers used or you, and I'm unclear if I should write more chapters on this, and if so ideas?


	7. Skywarp (G1) X Sparkling reader Chp 2

A/N:  
Well I guess not an exact chapter, but I'm probably going to revisit this story when the mood takes me, so until I get the next chapter out, please enjoy.  
Also I have also made another story with Icydrake23456, and I'm probably not going to post it on Quotev, but I would really appreciate it if you could check it out.  
art/DiamondXPredaking-Chater-1-658527635  
Skywarp was looking high and low for (Y/n) but he couldn't find her, oh Thundercracker was right, he wasn't meant to be a parent less than an orbital cycle at the base and he already lost her.  
"(Y/n)! Please come out!" Skywarp shouted.  
"What's wrong Skywarp loose something?" Starscream asked smirking.  
"N-no I haven't lost anything." Skywarp laughed nervously.  
"Maybe Motormaster caught her, you know how much she get's on his nerves." Starscream chuckled.  
Skywarp froze, oh Primus! Skywarp set off running at a fast pace down the hall Starscream's laughter following him. Turning the corner Skywarp slammed into a black chest, Skywarp fell down glancing up at Motormaster who looked annoyed.  
"H-hey Motormaster have you seen (y/n)?" Skywarp asked.  
"Unfortunately... And you better hope you never run into me like that again, or you'll be spending the rest of the day with the constructicons." Motormaster growled, walking away.  
"Wait!" Skywarp shouted teleporting in front of Motormaster walking backwards, "Motormaster where did you see her?"  
Motormaster rolled his violet optics, "She's with my men."  
"And where are they? Is she all right?"  
"They're in the rec room, and why wouldn't she be fine?" Motormaster asked rhetorically pushing past Skywarp roughly, "I wouldn't hurt a kid, no matter how annoying they are."  
Skywarp let out a sigh of relief, of thank primus she was all right, but why would she be with the Sunticons? Oh slag! What were they doing with her!? They better not be racing with her! Skywarp teleported to the rec room, only to hear (y/n) screaming, Skywarp panicked, was she hurt?!  
Skywarp pushed through the Decepticons, only to see (y/n) completely fine, but screaming in laughter as Wildrider tickled her, the Stunticon laughing almost as much as (y/n) was. When (y/n) caught sight of Skywarp standing there, looking confused, she jumped away from Wildrider and grabbed her uncle's leg hugging him tightly, Skywarp patted her back.  
Skywarp looked over to Wildrider who was still laughing, then looked to Deadend for an explanation, the Stunticon shrugged, and Skywarp was sure if he didn't have a visor on he would have rolled his optics.  
"She was in Wildrider's quarters looking around, and he took an instant liking to the little tyke." Deadend said boredly.  
"Yeah, she's fun!" Wildrider laughed, "If you ever need a babysitter I'd be happy to help."  
Skywarp nodded, then looked down at (y/n) her (F/c) optics gazing up at him curiously, "Why'd you leave our room though? I thought I told you to stay there."  
"You were gone for a really long time, and I got bored, then I met uncle Wild." (Y/n) said without guilt.  
"Uncle?" Skywarp asked glaring at Wildrider, feeling a little bit of resentment, it looked like she liked Wildrider more than him, and he was her real uncle.  
Wildrider smirked holding his hands up, "Hey I didn't tell the kid to call me that, she asked me and I said it was fine, Dragstrip's the one who's asking to be called Uncle."  
"Hey (y/n) I got our energon." Dragstrip said, the yellow race car appearing behind Skywarp pushing lightly past the black and purple seeker, (y/n) rushed over to Dragstrip, while he held out a small energon cube toward her, "Here you go kiddo."  
"Thanks Uncle Dragstrip." (y/n) said smiling brightly, Dragstrip puffed up and rubbed her helm, "No problem."  
"(y/n) do you want to come back to the room with me? we can take a nap if you're tired." Skywarp asked, praying to primus that she'd want to.  
"Aww she's fine here Skywarp I promise we'll look after her, anyone messes with her they mess with us." Wildrider said smiling.  
"Well..."  
"Please Uncle Warp?" (Y/n) asked giving the best puppy eyed expression that she could, and it melted Skywarp's spark.  
Skywarp gave her a small smile, "Allright, but you have to stay with... **Uncle** Wildrider at all times, and listen to him, understand?"  
(Y/n) nodded jumping up wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging Skywarp tightly, "I understand Uncle Warp."  
Skywarp stood up once she stopped hugging him, then looked toward Wildrider, "I want her back before 6:00."  
Wildrider rolled his optics, "Don't worry mon capitan, you'll get her back."  
Skywarp nodded, teleporting into Thundercracker's room, making the blue seeker jump nearly half his height in the air.  
"Skywarp! What have I told you!?" Thundercracker shouted, "You know it's not going to be the Autobots that deactivate me it's going to be you! One day you're going to give me a spark attack!"  
Skywarp rolled his optics letting out a snort of amusement, and laid down on Thundercracker's berth.  
Thundercracker glared at his purple and black friend, "That's \b my\b0 berth you know."  
"I know, I just don't care." Skywarp chuckled.  
"So what's so important that you need to scare the spark out of me?" Thundercracker asked.  
"Nothing much, I just wanted to see what you were doing." Skywarp said.  
Thundercracker shook his head, "Liar, you never come to see what I'm doing, you only come to see me when 1: You need help with something or 2: You need to annoy me to get your mind off of something, so what's the matter?"  
Skywarp sighed, "(Y/n) is calling Wildrider and Dragstrip uncle now-"  
Thundercracker hummed, "And when do I start getting called uncle?"  
Skywarp glared at him, while Thundercracker smirked, "And I'm worried that she likes them more than she likes me." Skywarp finished.  
Thundercracker chuckled, and Skywarp glared, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"  
"Skywarp, of course she loves you, who stayed with her those first two weeks while she had nightmares and comforted her, not Wildrider or Dragstrip, you did." Thundercracker said.  
Skywarp nodded, "Yeah I did thanks Tc-"  
"But!" Thundercracker interrupted forcefully, "You haven't been spending as much time with her outside of comforting her, you need to learn her interests and play with her or draw or something, just spend more time with her."  
Skywarp nodded, he could do that... hopefully, he didn't want to lose his little girl- his niece, to the Stunticons, or have them corrupt her.  
"Well at least I found a babysitter though." Skywarp laughed.  
"Wildrider?" Thundercracker asked, "He really said that he'd be her babysitter?"  
"Yep." Skywarp said, popping the 'p'.  
"And what about Motormaster?"  
"He doesn't really care about her that much." Skywarp shrugged.  
"Well... it could be worse." Thundercracker muttered, "And is Starscream coming around?"  
"Pft yeah right, Starscream still hates her for some reason." Skywarp said.  
"Maybe he's just jealous of the attention?" Thundercracker suggested.  
"Wow Starscream must be really petty if he's jealous of a sparkling." Skywarp laughed.  
"Well you know Starscream, he's envious of anything that he even suspects might steal his limelight." Thundercracker smiled.  
Skywarp laughed for a while before taking in a gasping breath, "So how have you been Tc?"  
Thundercracker raised an optic ridge, causing Skywarp to erupt into laughter.  
All of a sudden Thundercracker's door opened, revealing a disheveled Wildrider optics looking... well wild, "Skywarp I've been looking everywhere for you i-it's (y/n) s-she's been taken."  
Fun fact I made Wildrider talk almost exactly like me without realizing it until after I reread the story.


	8. Tarn (MTMTE)

You and Tarn had been dating for a while now, while you weren't the perfect couple you loved each other and that's all that mattered.

Even so when Valentine's day came up, you certainly didn't expect a trail of roses leading from your room down the hallways and no other DJD members in sight, not even the Pet or Nickle who usually greeted you in the morning.

Now Tarn was one for extravagance, every time he took you on a date he went all out, taking you across the stars to see a beautful meteor shower, or even taking you back to Earth, getting a reservation at an expensive restaurant, and even constructing a holoform to take you places, and at the end of every date he always gave you a flower.

But today you followed the rose petals through the corridors until you got to a door that you've never seen before, because you were pretty sure it wasn't there before. Upon opening the door you saw a circular bath tub and a note from Tarn in his fancy cursive handwriting.

(y/n)  
Don't worry the rest of the Djd are gone, I didn't want them accidentally walking in on you, so enjoy your bath, when you're done go through the double doors, put something on then meet me in the rec room. Happy valentines day love.

Tarn

You certainly didn't expect this... Wait a second how did Tarn even know about Valentines day?

Kaon, Helex, Tess, Vos, Nickle, and the pet were relaxing on Hedonia, enjoying the sights and getting some well earned downtime, considering that Tarn kicked them off the ship this morning, to celebrate some Earth holiday with (y/n).

"So when do you think we'll be able to go back to the ship?" Kaon asked, swirling his cup of engex in his hand.

"When Tarn tells us to come back." Helex said.

"So how long have Tarn and (y/n) been dating?" Nickle asked, the two were a couple before she joined the DJD, and imagine her surprise at seeing an organic onboard the Decepticon ship.

"A year I think." Helex said.

Tess muttered under his breath, Helex's optics widened, "Are you sure?"

"What?" Kaon asked.

"Tess saw Tarn looking at rings." Helex said.

"What's so important about a ring?" Nickle asked.

Vos let out a string of words, unfortunately the only one that could understand him was back at the ship, and Helex had to explain it, "Well when a pair of humans exchange rings, it's an awful lot like Conjunx Endura."

Nickle's optics widened, "So do you think Tarn's going to give her the ring today?"

Helex shrugged, "Maybe..."

You were amazed at the amount of dresses that Tarn had somehow managed to procure, seriously how in the hell was he always able to surprise you? You finally decided on a beautiful (F/c) dress that fit you perfectly, with matching heels.

You walked to the rec room, seeing that Tarn really out did himself this time, the entire room was coated in red, with rose petals on the floor, and heart shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling, there was a small table in the center of the room, with a candle already lit on it.

Then came Tarn he was in his holoform, in a black suit, holding a red rose in his hand, "My lady." He said, kneeling down and handing you the flower.

You tentatively grabbed the thorny, but beautiful flower, "It's wonderful thank you Tarn."

Tarn smirked, "Don't thank me for every little thing love, or you'll be thanking me all evening, come I've even made dinner."

You smiled, "Tarn you really didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't have to, but I did." Tarn responded, you took his well muscled arm as he led you to the table, Tarn acted like a gentleman pulling out your seat for you and pushing you in.

Then Tarn showed you what he made, it was your favorite food (F/F) , Tarn watched you as you ate in comfortable silence, it was amazing, it was the best prepared version of (F/F) that you've ever tasted. Eventually when you finished your meal, Tarn gripped your hand in an iron clad grip, "(y/n) we've been together over a year now, correct?"

You nodded, giving Tarn's hand a slight squeeze wondering where he was going with this.

"You are a beam of light in my life that I don't deserve, and before you I didn't want, I thought that affections like love made you weak, but now I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. And I swear that no matter what happens I will protect you, even giving my life for yours if I must, but-" Tarn stood up and knelt before you, you stood up the same instant, and immediately your face started to gain color.

"(F/n) (L/n) would you do me the honor of becoming my wife/sparkmate?" Tarn finished pulling out a beautiful ring.

"I...Tarn... I don't know what to say... except yes!" You exclaimed hugging your husband to be in a death grip, Tarn was just as happy wearing a broad smile on his face, as he wrapped his thick arms around you.

"I love you Tarn." You said, as he slipped the engagement ring on your finger.

Tarn wrapped you in another hug, pressing his lips to yours, "I love you too." Tarn said after breaking away.

WARNING EXTENDED ENDING AHEAD.  
XD Sorry just couldn't resist, and I might be adding in random characters who shouldn't be alive at this point, sorry I just really wanted to make this fun and add characters I don't see much of *cough* Blackshadow*cough* XD...

You were standing in front of a mirror as Nickle helped you with your wedding dress, fidgeting nervously, you tried to calm yourself by breathing in deeply but your nerves continued to stand on end.

Nickle noticed your nervousness, "(Y/n) you have nothing to be nervous about, today is your's and Tarn's day, frag anyone else."

You smiled gratefully at the medic, "Thanks Nickle, but I can't help feeling so nervous."

Nickle sighed, "Well do you want to go through the plan again it might help."

"Sure." You nodded.

"Well Megatron will walk you down the aisle, all you have to do is smile, and act like this is the happiest day in your life." Nickle said somewhat sarcastically. (XD Honestly couldn't resist adding Megatron, and he seems like the most... fatherly out of the decepticons. And I'm really sorry if I mess anything up, this is my first time writing a wedding part :'(

"It is the happiest day in my life." You chuckled.

"I am glad that you made me your bride's maid- GET OUT!" Nickle started, but then shrieked at the pet, "You'll ruin her dress!" She yelled at the poor sparkeater, who whimpered slightly.

"No Nickle, let him stay, he calms me down." You said, clicking your tongue to get the Pet's attention, he bounded over to you maintaining a short distance between you, almost as if knowing that he'd get in trouble should your dress get ruined.

"Fine! But if he ruins your dress, you're going to be the one who tells Tarn." Nickle said frustratedly.

You rubbed the pet's head, "Oh he knows better, and he's such a good boy too." You coo at the Pet, who looked happy, his tongue lolling out to the side, and one ear bent down as he tilts his head.

At last you felt Nickle's hands subside their action and she turned you toward the mirror, "Well you're done, you look lovely dear." Nickle said.

You blushed at seeing your reflection, "I just hope Tarn likes my look as much."

"Oh, he will, or he's the stupidest mech alive." Nickle said affectionately.

"Who's going to be there? Tarn didn't let me know." You ask.

"Well Tarn's best man is Kaon, thank Primus, and..."

"And what Nickle?"

Nickle bit her lip plating, "Tarn told me not to tell you anyone else who will be there."

You paled, "Oh Primus, are there a lot of people?"

"...That depends on what you consider a lot."

Your breaths started to come in unevenly, you grasped your chest, "I don't think I can do this Nickle."

The Pet pressed his cold nose to your forehead, while Nickle rubbed your back gently, "It's okay, it'll be alright, it's just Tarn and the rest of the DJD, no one else matters."

You drag in deep breaths, "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."

"Come on they'll be starting soon." Nickle said, grabbing your hand and lightly dragging you toward the door, "OH! Wait just a second." Nickle said turning back only to see the Pet with your bouquet in his jaws, Nickle pet his muzzle grabbing the flowers from his mouth, before handing them to you.

You walked down through the peaceful tyranny, with Nickle, now in her holoform beside you.

"Why are you in your holoform?" You asked the now human Nickle, she was only a head shorter than you, but had captivating blue eyes, and a purple dress that complemented her figure nicely.

"Tarn wanted it this way, everyone is in their holoforms." Nickle smiled.

You nodded, and gulped, slowing your breathing down to try and ease your rapidly beating heart, as you and Nickle grew closer to the room where the wedding was officially going to be held the noise grew louder, and you saw two men standing off to the side, one who was tall, with black sunglasses over his eyes, you quickly identified as Kaon, and he smiled holding his arm out to Nickle, who slightly blushed before grabbing onto his arm, the Pet on their heels as they walked down, the noise faltered a little bit, but didn't stop. Then the older man, with red eyes and many scars on his bearded face, held his arm out to you, and then you finally matched a name with the face.

"Thank you very much for walking me down the aisle Lord Megatron." You said, grasping his arm, as you waited until the music came on.

"It's no trouble at all, and please just call me Megatron today." He said, smirking slightly.

You nodded, your heart stopping when you heard the music come on that signaled you to walk down the aisle, Megatron took the lead, you squeezing his arm as light flooded your vision.

Megatron gave your arm a light pat, as all of the different faces came into view. There were thousands! A few were distinguishable, like Overlord, with his holoform's very prominent lips, or Soundwave his with his mincons surrounding him, still in their original forms, and you felt your mouth go dry, Tarn never said that there was going to be thousands of Decepticons! You started to feel a little light headed, but then you looked to the alter where stood... Tarn, he looked absolutely dashing, he literally took your breath away, what a cliche line, but fitting.

You kept your gaze fitted on your husband, his opinion was the only one that mattered, and finally after walking down through thousands of Decepticons you reached him, finding comfort in his familiar grip. His eyes were filled to the brim with happiness, and you had to return his smile, you couldn't believe that a little while ago you were willing to walk out, you couldn't imagine the hurt on Tarn's face.

~\par

"And I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride, and pay me the shanix that you promised." Swindle said. (Sorry I had to! XD)

Tarn glared slightly at Swindle, who smiled nervously and readjusted his purple goggles, but you pulled Tarn's face to yours, giving him a passionate kiss, blushing like mad at the sound of applause that broke out. Overlord whistling loudly, you broke away, Tarn leading you out of the room and to the dance floor, where a lovely seranade began courtesy of Soundwave and Minicons. Tarn took your hand and began a slow dance, you rested your head against his chest, you could feel the muscle even through his suit. Suddenly the music turned quite fast paced an upbeat, you looked around to see two almost identical people, one wearing a purple and black suit and a slag eating grin, pulling along a man with a blue suit and a frown on his face, onto the dance floor. Slowly more and more decepticons headed to the dance floor, you took your turn dancing with each DJD member... Except Tess, you sort of just shuffled around with him, but it was enough, and a bunch of other decepticons who introduced themselves and asked for a dance. Overlord, Blackshadow, Sixshot, Deathsaurus, and Skywarp among them.  
~

"How the hell did Tarn pull of marrying that girl?" Blitzwing asked Astrotrain.

"Yeah, she looks so much better than him, she could probably get any decepticon in the room." Astro responded.

Blitzwing chuckled, "Do you think Tarn would mind if we played with her?"

"Yes I would mind." The voice startled the triplechangers and they turned around to see a very much pissed Tarn, with an amused Overlord standing behind him, "I ought to put you on the list." He growled.

"Oh please we didn't mean it Tarn!" Blitzwing exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were just joking around." Astrotrain added, moving backwards a few feet.

Tarn groaned, "But I promised my wife that I wouldn't kill anybody today, and I will keep my promise."

Blitzwing and Astrotrain let out sighs, "Oh thank you."

Tarn grabbed Blitzwing by his throat, everyone to busy dancing and conversing with each other to pay attention to what was going on, "But if I **ever** hear you talk that way about my (y/n) again, you'll wish you were dead." Tarn hissed, before releasing the gasping triple changer.

"Overlord deal with them... **covertly** , I want another dance with my beloved." Tarn said heading to the dance floor.  
"Wait but I thought you said-" Astrotrain shouted, gazing with fear in his optics at the grinning phase sixer advancing steadily closer.

"I told you I won't kill you, but I never said that I'd let you leave unharmed." Tarn said.

"Beloved." Tarn's voice cut through the noise, and you abandoned the mech you were dancing with for him.  
"Are you having a good time?" Tarn asked.

"I should ask you that I haven't seen you dance with anyone besides me." You said smiling, as the noise in the background became unimportant.

"Maybe that's because you're the only one I wish to dance with." Tarn said.

You rolled your eyes, "At least give Nickle a courteous dance, it's proper."

"Very well, I will seek Nickle out after you and I have finished dancing." Tarn said, twirling you around.

"But is it everything you hoped for?" Tarn tried asking again.

You frowned, "No."

Tarn's eyes went wide, "Well there's always still time to call it off-"

You rolled your eyes again, using a rather unorthodox method of shutting Tarn up by pressing your lips to his, "It's better." You responded, seeing Tarn's face light up like the fourth of July.

You and Tarn continued to circle around, "I love you Tarn, and I would never regret marrying you."

Instead of responding Tarn decided to show you his love, by leading you into the bedroom...  
~ FIn  
XD You decide what happens next.


	9. Starscream (Armada)

You hadn't expected that much from Starscream in ways of affection when you had first started dating, I mean he was a decepticon after all, you were surprised that he even approached you and asked you out, all gentlemanly (gentlemechly?) and everything. You were so happy you'd had a crush on the tall, red and white seeker ever since you first saw him, even if he had been chasing you with an enraged look but that had been your fault since you stole the minicon right from under him. But now that he'd been.. well welcomed wouldn't be the exact word, after Optimus agreed to let him stay at the base, the seeker had been seeing you less and less. Sure you'd see Swindle and the star saber minicon team, but not your seeker boyfriend, it upset you, because when you did find him you found him with... her... Alexis... and you looked at his smiling face and felt your heart break, was he truly going to dump you for little Miss Optimistic everybody deserves a second chance' it made your blood boil at the thought. You ran outside before anyone could see your tears.

You hadn't stopped running until you were far enough into the dense forest that you thought no one could hear you and let out a rage filled scream, grinding your teeth and punching the nearest tree, inducing new tears from the pain, but you kept hitting the tree over and over your rage slowly disappearing with each hit until you collapsed against the trunk of the old oak, having done more to your hand than to the tree.  
You sobbed cradling your hand against your chest not caring of the red spot slowly growing on your shirt or of the darker spots where your tears had landed, making the shirt slightly wet.  
You spared a glance toward the sun, noticing that it was already setting, you shakily got to your feet, the cuts on your hand already starting to clot and the blood had almost stopped, but it hurt every time you tired to move it. The faint reddish hue that was being set over the forest calmed your aching heart somewhat, but you didn't think that anything would heal the scars that seeing Starscream with her, unbidden you felt more tears come but pushed them back, crying wouldn't help anyone right now.  
Your pace was slower than it usually was, your eyes felt heavy after all that crying and your hand was throbbing something awful.  
You gazed around the trees trying to look for a path, or the trees thinning out somewhere, but it just occurred to you just how far you had run and how lost you really were.  
"Great... just friggen great..." You grumbled

It took some time, but somehow you had managed to get out of the forest and... arrived at the one place that you didn't want to be right now, the Autobot base, you sighed it was already dark out so you'd have to ask one of the guys for a ride. You wiped your eyes, and hid your injured hand in your pocket before walking back into the base, it was pretty quiet, no one was roaming the halls, you thought that you'd at least see Smokescreen, but nope empty as Cyclonus's head, you let out a small chuckle at that one, before heading toward the main room, either they'd be there or a minicon was just located/Megatron's usual failed attempt to kill Optimus. But apparently you were in luck and didn't have to stay over at the base, because Optimus, Hotshot, and... Starscream were all there.  
Optimus's head tilted toward the door when he heard your footsteps. "Ah, (y/n) why are you still here? The kids left a while ago."  
You rubbed the back of your head, avoiding looking at Starscream at all costs, "Sorry Optimus, but I was just looking for someone to take me home, I don't exactly want to walk a couple miles to get back."  
"Oh, well then Starscream can take you-"  
"ACTUALLY I was wondering if Hotshot could take me home." You interrupted, you wanted to be nowhere near the seeker right now.  
Hotshot looked surprised but smiled confidently, "I don't mind Optimus, if that's all right with you."  
Optimus looked somewhat confused even throwing Starscream a glance, but you kept your gaze fixed on Hotshot so you couldn't tell what Starscream's expression was, "Uh... Sure Hotshot, you can take (Y/n) home then."  
"Awesome!" Hotshot chuckled transforming, you let out a small smile at his enthusiasm before climbing into the passenger seat.  
"But I expect you back right after you drop her off Hotshot, no fooling around." Optimus said sternly.  
As Hotshot agreed you managed to catch an angry expression on Starscream's face before Hotshot raced out of sight, as Hotshot turned onto the highway, he chuckled, "Maybe you should have got on the drivers side so I wouldn't attract attention."  
"S-sorry..." You mumbled climbing over into the drivers seat, damn you had completely forgot about that, you must look like a total fool right now, you casually gripped the steering wheel to give it the impression that you were actually driving but letting Hotshot do all the work.  
"Hey, (Y/n) I'm no expert but don't people usually grip the steering wheel with both hands?" Hotshot asked again.  
"No one's going to notice that I don't have both hands on the steering wheel with as dark as your windows are tinted." You replied.  
"Ha! I guess so." Hotshot laughed.  
You felt your heart warm up, why couldn't you have dated such a laid back guy like Hotshot instead of the seeker who did nothing but ignore you like you weren't important, you felt one tear slip past your facade and fall down your cheek.  
"...Hey you alright?" Hotshot asked and you were shocked at the genuine concern in his voice.  
You quickly wiped the tear away with the back of your hand, "Yeah why do you ask?" You asked, but your voice just had to crack didn't it?  
"It's Starscream isn't it?" Hotshot asked, with a tone of voice that wouldn't let you drop the topic.  
"I-i..." You lapsed off into silence, sure Hotshot was a good friend but you weren't ready to spill all of the facts of your personal life to him.  
Hotshot sighed and you thought that he wasn't going to ask about it anymore, but you felt the lack of movement thinking that you were already home you looked out the window, disappointed to see yourself not at home but parked in the middle of a parking lot!\par  
"Hotshot, I don't live here." You ground out the words, you had a terrible now the only thing that you wanted to do right now is go home, bandage your hand, maybe take a bath, and go to sleep, not wind up in a parking lot and spilling your guts about things that Hotshot would probably tease you about later.  
You growled at the young Autobot and tried to exit, thinking to walk home, but Hotshot promptly locked the doors before you even had time to reach the handle. You let out a sigh of exasperation and leaned against the door your breath fogging up the window as you breathed.  
"Why do you even care?!" You muttered glaring at nothing out the window, but Hotshot's response made you freeze.  
"Because we're friends and friends care about each other, and I can't help but feel bad when you're sad." Hotshot said, his voice never faltering and he gave you no reason to think that he'd be lying.  
You huffed and returned to glare out the window, though your glare was slightly less intense.  
"I'm here, I won't judge, I just want to make sure you're okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself because you're keeping your feelings to yourself."  
"Hotshot..." You mumbled, blinking trying not to start crying again.  
"I've noticed Starscream's been ditching you... Does it have something to do with that?"  
And that's all it took to open the floodgates, normally you hated to cry in front of other people but you couldn't help it this time.  
You told Hotshot everything that had been bothering you, and true to his word he didn't judge you he just listened and tried to calm you down.  
Your heart still hurt, but it felt a little better after talking to Hotshot about it, you chuckled a little bit using your shirt to dry the tears off your face, "I guess I've looked better, huh?"  
"I'll talk to Alexis, she should know that Starscream's your boyfriend." Hotshot said.  
"Thanks Hotshot." You smiled, then felt heat rise to your cheeks as your stomach gave a loud rumble, causing Hotshot to burst out in laughter.  
You smacked the dashboard, face still red as a tomato, though that did nothing to stop Hotshot's laughter.  
Eventually after Hotshot was done laughing he started driving toward you house this time, "Do you want to stop by a restaurant?" Hotshot asked, you could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
"No I have food at home." _At least I hope..._  
"'Kay then, straight home it is." Hotshot chuckled.  
*** (Timeskip because y not? it's 11:00 and 'm sleepy)  
"Thanks for the ride Hotshot." You said waving as Hotshot drove back to Prime.  
At once you missed Hotshot's laughter, and the hollow silence filled the void that once was comprised of happiness. You shook your head and walked inside, your cat (insert cat name here) greeted you by the door with a hearty 'mew'. You smirked patting (Gender of cat) on the head before taking off your shoes and walking into the kitchen to fix your hand. You ran it under warm water to get the dried blood off it stung like a b- but at least the wound looked cleaner, and thankfully there were no splinters in it, in hindsight it probably wasn't the smartest idea to take on a tree, you gritted your teeth as you put antibacterial ointment on the wound and wrapped it up. You grabbed a bowl of cereal, and ate that before going to bed your cat following behind you and curling up on your side as you got comfortable under the covers, you smirked petting the cat's fur as you slowly fell asleep. (Wish I could but I'm writing this XD last interruption from me promise!)

(XP I lied boo hoo, anyway I was going to do a Hotshot ending but I was way too tired to do that, comment if you think I should add a Hotshot ending, though I've heard that a lot of people don't like Hotshot.)  
Starscream:  
You bolted awake at the sound of a loud... car? No... it sounded different almost like a motor-  
BOOM  
Okay, yep you were totally awake now, your cat hissed and bolted somewhere in your closet, the little furry traitor. You weren't sure what had caused that loud noise but it couldn't be the decepticons they wouldn't attack a city with a large populous.. at least not yet.  
You yelped as your bedroom door was kicked in and scrambled out of the way, barely having enough time to roll off your bed before the door came crashing down on it.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" You shouted, glaring at the intruder and felt your blood run cold, it wasn't just one but 2 of the decepticon minicons, Leader 1, and Sideways's minicon... crap baskets...  
They beeped in that minicon language of theirs, no you were not special like Rad so no you couldn't understand what the hell the little decepticons were trying to say to you. But when they started to walk toward you you knew that it was nothing good, probably kidnap you to use as a hostage, yeah Megatron had real original ideas like that.  
You barely saw them move one second you were tying to move away from them the next second Sideway's minicon slung you over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, he was able to lift you with ease. You tried kicking but with the minicon lacking of certain anatomy the kicks did nothing except hurt your feet.  
You tried screaming but apparently that's what Leader 1 was there for because he tied a gag around your mouth, you glared at the two minicons before seeing Sideways parked in front of your house looking very normal... then there was the enormous green and purple tank, obviously Megatron, seriously there's no subtlety with that guy is there? Your struggles only increased with each step toward the two decepticons and you could almost feel sorry for the small minicon with the amount of fight that you were putting up. But you were somewhat shocked when the minicon placed you on Sideways (Ok that sounds wrong, but I did not mean that in a weird way ALL RIGHT!?) He also placed his arms on either side of you preventing you from escaping, you could have sworn that you heard Sideways chuckle at the small blush on your face being pressed almost right up against the minicon. Overall the drive was fine until Sideways decided that he wanted to have some fun and drove into the opposite lane and began to dodge through the other cars, which were honking and people were swearing at the top of their voices, you shut your eyes and if the gag wasn't in placed your scream would have been most audible.  
Sideway's laughter filled your ears as he turned back onto the highway, Megatron taking another route. You stared at the sky and saw something flash, you groaned it was probably Cyclonus, primus you couldn't stand that guy, but after the flash soon a red and white shape was visible and you almost gave a shriek of joy, it was Starscream! Sideways leaped of the highway and headed for the forest attempting to lose Starscream in the dense wooded area.  
You yelled as a large gray, white, and red foot came out of nowhere causing Sideways to turn and you and the minicon flew off, thankfully you came into contact with the familiar surface of Starscream's palm, the minicon unfortunately the same could not be said for it.  
You pulled the gag off your mouth and sadly looked down, only to have Starscream tilt your head back up with a digit, you gazed into his orange optics and saw only sadness and fear.  
"Are you okay (Y/n)?" Starscream asked, his voice still had that same gruff tone it always did, but his face gave you all the insight you needed, he still loved you...  
You felt tears spill over, and your heart soared, Starscream however didn't know why you were suddenly crying, "Sideways didn't hurt you did he!?" Starscream shouted glaring at the unmoving bike and minicon.  
"No, I'm just glad that you still care." You said smiling, while tears still fell on your shirt and on Starscream's hand but he didn't seem to care.  
"Why wouldn't I care about you!? You're my girlfriend, aren't you!?" Starscream exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but I just thought you were more interested in... Alexis.." You murmured, not expecting Starscream to hear, though he did.\par  
"So that's why you've been avoiding me? You thought that I'd cheat on you with the other girl?" Starscream deadpanned, then all of a sudden he chuckled, "(Y/n) she was just thanking me with the other kids for bringing them back a rock from Mars."  
Wait the other kids were there, it wasn't just him and Alexis... Wow you felt kind of immature right now, you felt heat rise to your face and you averted your eyes down to Starscream's palm and let out a small 'oh'.  
Starscream smirked, you cared enough to get jealous when he was around other females, but in his optics the others would never compare to you.  
All of a sudden the sound of a powerlink filled the forest and Starscream threw you on the ground, not enough to break anything but it would leave a bruise.  
You spat out a mouthful of grass and looked over at Starscream eyes wide as you stared at Megatron, already powered up with Leader-1, a second before he fired, you couldn't see anything because of how white the blast was, it was like staring straight into the sun, you covered your eyes and hoped that somehow Starscream had dodged the blast.

You finally were able to open your eyes and most of the forest looked demolished (No pun on Demolishor's name intended) Starscream was still standing, thank primus and he looked relatively unharmed, but where was Megatron? Oh, he was on his back flailing as he continued to fire energy beams into the sky, it was practically like a beacon for the autobots, and soon Jetfire, Optimus, Hotshot, and Red Alert where there, and easily overpowered the decepticon leader.  
Starscream had somehow managed to get the Starsaber in time to block the shot but blocking a shot that powerful from Megatron left him panting and a little shaky.  
"Thank you Starscream that's twice you saved me today." You thanked your boyfriend.  
Starscream smirked, sitting down in a huff, "Just don't make it a habit."  
"-sigh- And what's worse is that they destroyed my house." You grumbled.  
"Well you could always stay with me, I have more than enough space in my room." Starscream said, not looking directly at you.  
You smiled a toothy grin at that, "Sounds like we're taking our relationship to the next level."  
A furious blush overcame Starscream's face, "I-i didn't mean it like that!"  
You chuckled, "I know Stars, relax would ya' I just hope (Cat's name) likes you."  
Starscream narrowed his optics, "Who's (Cat's name)?"  
"My cat." You smirked.


	10. Soundwave (TFP)

Song is I'll see you again by Westlife

You kept your crush hidden from Soundwave, the truth was you loved him, you loved his biolights, you loved his minicon, you loved **him**. But he never noticed you, just the slight nod of his head as you passed in the hallway, you never expected a conversation with him, it made you a little envious of Lord Megatron how Soundwave still managed to communicate with him, but never with you.  
 _Always  
You will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most_  
A little known fact, Soundwave could be very shy, and he was especially shy around (y/n). Soundwave occasionally saw her looking at him, glancing over when she thought he was busy, but he was too shy to ask about this strange behavior. Soundwave was very glad he didn't speak, because if he did, he was sure that he would be stumbling over his words when she was around. So he kept his crush hidden.

Then tragedy came on the day the Autobots led a full out assault on the Nemesis, you were in the bridge with Soundwave when Ultra Magnus and the wreckers came in, and started shooting, but you weren't worried because Soundwave quickly constructed a groundbridge under them transporting them into a trap.  
You chuckled, "Nice going Soundwave!"  
Soundwave nodded, and quickly turned around so you wouldn't see the slight blush on his face.  
You glanced up as another ground bridge appeared, Soundwave looked over and tilted his helm slightly, but then a girl in the apex armor came running through, rushing at Soundwave. Soundwave made another groundbridge and began pushing it toward the girl as she backed off. Then something you didn't expect to happen, another groundbridge appeared behind Soundwave, the two groundbridges seemed to be ripping him apart!  
"No! Stop it!" You yelled running toward Soundwave, but the boy, Jack caught you and held you back, "Soundwave!"  
Then Soundwave just... disappeared...  
 _You're gone now  
Gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear  
I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again_  
You couldn't believe it, Soundwave couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!

Years passed and you missed Soundwave more and more, the Autobots left for Cybertron, leaving you with no ties to Soundwave except your memories that were suddenly bittersweet.

Soundwave never left you, even though he was in the shadowzone he never left your side, it put his spark at ease hearing your voice, although he missed your laugh and smile, and the feel of your skin against his plating when you were leaning against his helm.  
When he first heard you crying, his first instinct was you rub your back, but his hand went right through you, and it made his spark hurt knowing that he couldn't comfort you in your time of need.  
Then he heard you cry his name and he froze.  
"Soundwave I love you why did you have to die?" You sobbed looking out over the landscape of a familiar place that Soundwave always took you to (place).  
You loved him? Soundwave felt his spark leap for joy... before sorrow overtook him, he knew you loved him and he couldn't do a thing about it, he couldn't tell you he returned your affections, nor could he hug you.  
"I'm lost without you Soundwave, what do I do?" You asked the stars.  
 _When I'm lost  
And I'm missing you like crazy  
I tell myself I'm so blessed  
To have had you in my life  
I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again_  
Soundwave growled at himself why couldn't he have just mustered up the courage to tell you of his affections?! Now you thought he was dead, and he couldn't tell you just how much he really loved you, it hurt Soundwave more than he ever thought it would.  
 _When I had the time to tell you  
I never thought I'd live to see the day  
Where the words I should have said would come to haunt me  
In my darkest hour I tell myself I'll see you again  
I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again_  
Soundwave became even more determined to find a way out of this world, and finally he found it...

You were watching a sad movie and eating (favorite food), thinking about Soundwave, and poor Laserbeak again, when a loud thud shook your house.  
You sighed, probably nothing important, until your house shook, and you rushed over to the window to see what was making all the racket. When you opened the blind your heart stopped.  
Standing before you was Soundwave just as you remembered him, but he disappeared didn't he? You didn't care you rushed out the front door, and hugged Soundwave's pede in a death grip, tears falling down your face.  
You felt Soundwave's fingers gently lift you up, and wipe the tears from your cheeks, in a shocking gesture.  
You gazed up at Soundwave as he strung together pieces of sentences, "I should have- told- you a- long time ago- that- I love you."  
You did a double take as some of your words were played back to you, "You were watching me?" You asked.  
Soundwave nodded.  
"Then how come I could never see you?"  
"I was- in the Shadowzone- I couldn't- touch- or -talk to you- nor- could you- see me."  
You rubbed your eyes, before hugging Soundwave's chest "You know what Soundwave I don't really care, just as long as you aren't leaving anytime soon."  
Soundwave lightly hugged you, "I'm never leaving you again."  
 _Someday I'll see you again  
I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again  
I'll see you again..._


	11. Breakdown TFP

You were very excited today, why? Because it was yours and Breakdown's weekly game night, and after all the failed missions lately Breakdown really needed something to take his mind off it.

You had already gotten a bunch of board games, snacks, and drinks prepared, now all you needed was your late boyfriend. You turned T.V. on skipping the news and documentaries until you finally found something that wouldn't bore you to death, you sipped your drink, and munched on some popcorn.

It was about 15 minutes later that you heard a knock on the door, it was so sudden and unexpected that you inhaled some of your soda, you coughed violently heard the door open and the sound of Breakdown's holoform rushing over to you, Breakdown firmly patted your back until you felt like you could breath again.

"My hero." You said wrapping your arms around his neck, gazing into his yellow eyes, a trait that carried from his original form.

Breakdown chuckled, "Just don't expect me to be there every time."

You giggled kissing him lightly on the cheek before heading around the couch to the stack of board games behind it, Breakdown took a seat on the couch flipping through the channels.

"You're late." You said sifting through the games, to find the one that you wanted to play first.

"Yeah, Knockout needed some help bu-"

"-Buffing his finish?" You asked grabbing the desired game.

"...Cute." Breakdown said smirking.

"I know I am." You said setting the game triumphantly on the coffee table, "And tonight your winning streak is going to be over!"

Breakdown raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, the smirk non-faltering, "Big words, let's see if you can back them up."

"Oh I know I can." You say, narrowing your eyes playfully.

Breakdown chuckled and you gave him a minute to look at the game you were going to play, "...Really (Y/n)?" Breakdown asked smiling, "Operation? You do realize that I help Knockout with repairs don't you?"

You sat next to him on the couch, "Well then it shouldn't be a problem for you, so why don't you go first?" You suggested grinning.

"Fine I will." Breakdown agreed taking the game out of the box.

You set the game up while you told Breakdown to grab some batteries from the kitchen, when he came back the game started.

Breakdown grabbed the tweezers in his hand, "So we just have to take the pieces out of the person? Simple."

You smirked, and a second later the buzzer sounded.

"My turn." You said cheekily, holding your hand out for the tweezers.

"What?!" Breakdown exclaimed.

"The buzzer went off, that means it's my turn." You explained.

Breakdown grumbled as he gave you the tweezers, you managed to get the piece out, "That's how it's done." You said handing the tweezers back to Breakdown.

Breakdown glared at the game board picked what he thought would be the easiest thing to get out of the 'patient'. He scrunched up his face, and stuck his tongue between his teeth for concentration, he almost got the piece out but at the last second his hand twitched and the buzzer went off.

"FRAG THIS GAME!" Breakdown shouted.

You chuckled at his outburst, earning an annoyed glance from an embarrassed decepticon.

Eventually though Breakdown accepted that he was not going to win this game, and just tried to make it all the harder for you. Just as you were about to take the winning piece out, Breakdown just decided to chew a bunch of chips very noisily, you threw the ex-wrecker a glare when the buzzer went off.

"What?" Breakdown asked innocently.

You were really tempted to try and mess up Breakdown's game, but unlike him you weren't going to use cheap tactics to win, besides he was so bad at the game that the last piece wouldn't let him win even if by some stroke of luck he managed to get it out.

"Cheater." You muttered, speaking it audibly on purpose.

You barely saw Breakdown move, but the next moment your wrists were pinned above your head in his unbreakable grip, you felt a little nervous until you saw the playful glint in Breakdown's optics.

"What was that?" Breakdown asked.

"I said that there was no way that you would do something as petty as cheating to win a children's board game." You said cheekily, "Let me up now?"

"Why should I?" Breakdown asked, rendering you speechless just from the way he looked at you.

"You're just trying to make me forget about the game." You laugh.

"Damn." Breakdown muttered, releasing his hold, and letting you sit up, "My plan failed, now I know what it's like to be Starscream."

You hugged your boyfriend, "Well if loosing a game means that much to you we can say it ended in a draw."

Breakdown returned the embrace wrapping one arm around you to hold you close, "A draw sounds good to me."


	12. Breakdown

Something's wrong Knockout, Breakdown should have been back by now." I said pacing through the medbay.

Knockout sighed, "(Y/n) Breakdown's a big boy, he'll be fin-"

I gasped my hand rising to my mouth as Breakdown stumbled into the medbay, Knockout dropped the tool he currently had in his hand, Breakdown was... a mess. His chest plates looked like they were ripped open forcefully, he had small dents similar to those left over by human guns, and his optic was missing. I swallowed the bile that had risen into my mouth and hesitantly walked forward, Breakdown flinched away from my gaze so that the side of his face with his one remaining optic was facing mine. I gently put my hands on his face, turning his face, I gazed at the hole, feeling rage overwhelm all of my senses.

"Guess that means my good looks are gone now..." Breakdown chuckled humorlessly.

"Who did this to you?" My voice came out strangled, and rough, a stranger's voice, my optics were burning.

"Mech..." Breakdown said turning his face away from mine.

"Breakdown why won't you look me in the optics?" I asked, my fingers gently caressing his cheeks, feeling the tears burn my optics as I held them back.

"I'm ugly..."

I slapped him lightly not enough to hurt him but enough to get his attention, the tears finally overflowing, "You are not ugly! You're still the handsome mech that I fell in love with."

"Look this is very touching, but he needs tending (y/n) so if you don't mind..." Knockout drawled.

I placed my lips gently to Breakdown's, his optic suddenly filling with terror, "You'll be with me when I wake up won't you?"

I smiled, "Of course I will, you're my sparkmate."

Breakdown smiled at that then laid back on Knockout's operating table, Knockout shooed me out of the medbay before putting Breakdown in stasis. I clenched my fists not caring as the sharp nails dug into my palms, as energon started dripping, my optics burned a bright red casting an eerie glow across the halls of the Nemesis. Mech! I'll pay them back if it's the last thing I do... I solemnly declared, as the thought of revenge filled my head.

I sat by Breakdown's side, my hand wrapped around his larger one, Knockout told me it wouldn't be much longer until he woke up and I wouldn't break my promise to him, no matter what. I gazed at his face, an eye patch now covered the hole where his optic had been, how could those humans be this savage?!

I felt a hand tap my shoulder, and I looked to see Knockout with an unreadable expression on his face. "(y/n) I need to talk to you."

I turned my gaze back to Breakdown's sleeping form, "Can't it wait Knockout?" I asked.

"No, I promise I'll be brief."

I gave Breakdown's hand one last squeeze before standing up and following Knockout into the next room, where the doctor leaned against the counter, "It's about Breakdown..." Knockout began, "As both his doctor and his friend I'm a little concerned about his psyche, and what this will do to him."

"What do you mean?" I asked, rubbing my upper arm.

"Y/n think." Knockout said, a tired expression on his face, "Breakdown was mutilated by those smaller and weaker than him physically, can you imagine what that will do to his ego?"

"What can we do?" I couldn't lose Breakdown mentally or physically.

"Well I'm not sure if there's anything we can do besides be there for him, I'm a doctor not a neurologist." Knockout shrugged.

I nodded feeling the gravity of the situation, Megatron wasn't going to chose him to go out for missions as often, Starscream would mock him, I sat beside Breakdown again, "No matter what happens I'll always be there for you." I whispered, gently caressing his face, "I'll love you no matter what Breakdown."

Okay I apologize about how short this one was, but I was running out of motivation.

~Nightscream


	13. Megatron (TFP)

High up in the stratosphere, in the decepticon ship known as the Nemesis a gladiator was staring down at the planet that he desperately wanted to conquer. Megatron stood silent gazing across the blue and green surface seemingly indifferent to the mumbling of the vehcions who gazed worriedly at their lord and master. Even Soundwave didn't dare approach him when he was in such a mood, only one thing could help improve this sulking mood, and that was a victory against his life long nemesis Optimus.  
Megatron didn't move as the doors opened to reveal Dreadwing walking in bowing to Megatron's back, Megatron looked back at Dreadwing and nodded before returning his attention to the glass, "Report Dreadwing."  
"My lord we have detected a stasis pod entering Earth's atmosphere." Dreadwing said.  
"Autobot?" Megatron guessed frowning, that would be all that he needed another Autobot to deal with.  
"No the pod is of Decepticon origin." Dreadwing said a smirk on his face.  
Megatron turned around, his features changing into a smirk, "Well then let's not keep our decepticon brother waiting, Dreadwing, you, Soundwave and some of the vehicons will accompany me."  
"So many for just a retrieval mission Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked, while Soundwave dutifully turned away from his console and walked slightly behind Megatron's right flank.  
"Yes extra soldiers, just in case the decepticon is injured, they can hold the Autobots off while we get our newest recruit into the groundbridge." Megatron explained, while the vehicons rushed onto the bridge, Megatron turned a dark glint in his optics before adding, "And Dreadwing, do not question my orders ever again."  
Dreadwing lowered his helm and murmured respectfully, "No of course not Lord Megatron."  
"Good." Megatron stated, "Then activate the groundbridge Soundwave."  
Soundwave gave a small nod and turned toward the fused green and blue portal, the vehicons quickly stormed through while Megatron, Soundwave, and Dreadwing walked through the portal to find themselves in a forest, a trail of broken trees and burnt foliage guiding their way to the stasis pod.  
Soundwave gave a quick confirmation that it was indeed a decepticon vessel before Megatron ordered a nearby vehicon to open it and check the state of the decepticon inside. However the vehicon wouldn't be necessary, as the 'con inside slammed against the pod creating large dents and the noise echoing for miles.  
Megatron's optics widened as the pod door was sprung from it's hinges, some of the vehicons stepped back from the pod, Megatron gazed at the pod, steam emanating from the open door, and a hand gripped the edges of the open door before the decepticon came into full view.  
There was some murmuring from the vehicons, which Dreadwing quickly silenced as a (f/c) femme exited from the pod, Decepticon insignia in view which made Megatron smirk.  
The femmes' (f/c) optics gazed over the vehicons and Megatron's two generals to rest upon the gladiator himself, she bowed, "Lord Megatron." She said.  
"Rise, and welcome to Earth." Megatron smirked.

It took some time for (Y/n) to get used to the her new quarters and rank on the Nemesis, Megatron it seemed had quickly took a liking to her, and in a short time she had found herself sitting in on meetings with Dreadwing and Soundwave. Though she hadn't been out much in the field there was a lot of other work to be done, Soundwave took care of the energon mines, but the cataloging and keeping track of the vehicons was (y/n)'s new jobs. It might not seem like much and it really wasn't that taxing just lengthy and boring because there were just so many vehicons.  
At the end of another such day, (y/n) was walking toward her quarters when she heard a loud crash that scared the spark out of her, _What the slag was that?_ She thought, jogging toward the sound to see none other than her lord growling and sparring against Dreadwing who was putting up a pitiful defense obviously not fighting against Megatron with his full strength. (y/n) stood in the doorway, watching as the two 'fought' in a couple more hits Dreadwing was down and panting while Megatron stood above his defeated opponent hardly even winded.  
"The dummy could put up a better fight than you," Megatron snarled, pointing the tip of his blade at Dreadwing's spark chamber, "No wonder the Autobots are always beating us!"  
Dreadwing lowered his head in shame, Megatron growled and retracted his sword turning around to the practice dummy, "Go see Knockout, you're supervising an energon retrieval later." Megatron said.  
"Yes my lord." Dreadwing said dutifully, before shakily getting to his feet and limping out of the training room, not even casting a glance at (y/n) on his way out.  
The femme disregarded Dreadwing's behavior and took a bold step in to the training room, Megatron turned glanced at her as she entered, before focusing on his training again.  
"What do you want?" Megatron asked, not at all in the annoyed tone he addressed Dreadwing in.  
"I just came to see what the loud crash was, I found you and Dreadwing fighting, and decided to watch." (y/n) said shrugging, adding a "My lord" At the end of the sentence.  
"And what did you think of Dreadwing's performance?" Megatron asked turning from the practice dummy and taking large paces that shook the ground toward the femme.  
"He- It's not my place to say lord Megatron." (y/n) said, her spark racing as Megatron took another step and was now an arms length away, she had recently acquired a crush for the gladiator, he was tall, strong, and tactful.  
"But I asked you, so it \b is \b0 your place to say." Megatron said, his voice having a more commanding air than before.\par  
"Well, it didn't look like Dreadwing was even trying, he made his blows obvious and stayed defensive more of the time instead of offensive." (Y/n) spoke her analysis of Dreadwing's fighting, though she knew that the proud warrior could fend off Optimus for a time, and that's more than some could do.  
"Do you think you could do better?"  
Her optics widened, "M-my lord?"  
"Do you think you could do better than Dreadwing?" Megatron repeated, his face just as serious as ever.  
"N-no I don't think so my lord." (y/n) responded.  
"Hmph, I think I'll be the judge of that." Megatron said, tossing her a sword, with a sharp edge.  
"Don't hold back on my account." Megatron smirked, unsheathing his blade.  
(y/n) took her stance and used the other battle as an analysis of Megatron's abilities. Megatron charged and (y/n) wasn't expecting such quick speed for a mech of his size, and barely dodged the blow. But she used that opening to slash at Megatron's venerable side, only a stinging blow landed before she could move and the next second she felt herself flying through the air, (Y/n) used her weight to flip herself so she landed in a crouch. This time though (Y/n) charged and feigned managing to catch the gladiator off guard just as he guessed what she was doing, the slash actually made contact and blue energon spilled from the wound dripping down the gladiator's chest a few drops landing on the already stained training floor.  
(Y/n) expected Megatron to be furious, but he just smirked, "That's what I'm talking about, an actual fight!"  
(Y/n) smiled too, and prepared to defend herself.

The training went on for a long time, longer than either party expected, and while they were battered and bleeding, they felt more at ease than ever before.  
Eventually (Y/n) fell to her knees from exhaustion, but even as she panted she was smiling.  
(Y/n) heard the sound of Megatron sheathing his blade and glanced up to the see her lord standing over her suffering from just as many cuts as she was, and his breathing was labored as well.  
"You did good, better than Dreadwing in fact." Megatron smirked, "You're going to be my new sparring partner... (y/n) was it?"  
"Yes, my lord, thank you." (Y/n) smirked.  
"Go get yourself checked out by Knockout, and I'll expect you here once every human week." Megatron said.  
"Yes sir, and thank you again Megatron." She said.  
Megatron nodded, and left with a smirk, once Megatron left (Y/n) fell down and didn't leave for Knockout until she caught her breath.  
The two continued to meet to spar, and soon their sparring, turned into something else. ;) After all a warlord needed someone just as strong by his side, didn't he?


	14. Overlord (MTMTE)

Warning: Slight mention of Women's menstrual cycle, if anyone gets squeamish, this story isn't for you, people who read ahead you have been warned, also human sized, :3 I keep coming back to human sized, it's just so fun to write. X3 I'm also sorry if I call Deathsaurus, Deszaras I'm used to writing both so sometimes it can get confusing.

If one were to look in the Djd's ship they would be in for the surprise of their life, they would see the Leader of the DJD infamous throughout the entire universe for killing mech's with his voice, Tarn, and a renegade Beastformer, Deathsaurus, both standing on a counter top out of the reach of a certain human that their new 'ally' Overlord brought with him, she seemed like such a sweet girl to begin with, then just this morning she started, hissing and screaming at every mech that came near her, the rest of the DJD abandoned ship, along with almost all of Deszaras's men, and Overlord, the only means of controlling the human, just disappeared out of the blue.

Tarn looked over to Deathsaurus, and they shared a glance, each wondering how they were scared of a small organic organism that was multiple times smaller than they were.

"You go first." Tarn said.

"No way you're the new Decepticon 'Emperor' you check to see it's safe." Deathsaurus disagreed, curling up tighter.

"We have to contact Overlord and bring him back here!" Tarn hissed.

"Well maybe if your communications officer didn't jump ship, he could have contacted Overlord." Deathsaurus shot back, "Anyway I'm not setting foot off this desk."

"This is ridiculous! We were some of Megatron's elite warriors! We are not scared of a human!" Tarn said, confidently.

"I don't see you going ahead." Deathsaurus sneered.

"So you admit that you're scared?" Tarn shot back.

"No, I'm waiting for our 'leader' to lead us." Deathsaurus smirked.

"...I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Hey Tarn?" Deathsaurus snickered.

"What?"

"I've gotten a great idea."

"Well what is it?" Tarn asked getting annoyed, both at Deathsaurus, and Overlord, Overlord needed to get back soon, there was no telling when (y/n) would pass them, then it was every mech for themselves.

"We should send (Y/n) against the Autobots she'd have them trembling in terror, in no time." Deathsaurus laughed, Tarn shot forward shoving his hand over Deszaras's mouth muffling his laugh, "Are you crazy?!" Tarn hissed, "Do you want her to know where we are?!"

Deathsaurus glared at Tarn until he removed the offending hand, both mechs freezing when a familiar voice filled the room.

"What are you two doing up there?" Overlord asked, his arms filled with bags.

"The question should be where did you go!?" Tarn snarled, "And why did you leave a raving human in the base."

Overlord was silent for a minute, then his form began to shake, he roared with laughter, " **That's** why you're on the table? Some warriors scared of a human girl on her period."

Overlord wiped his optics careful not to drop any of the bags, "Oh that's rich, and I assume that's why the entire ship's empty too. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Laugh it up Overlord." Tarn growled.

"Yeah you won't be laughing when she bites your head off!" Deathsaurus said.

"Wait what's a period?" Tarn asked.

Tarn had to wait for a couple minutes until Overlord finished laughing his aft off before he got his answer, Overlord sighed a broad smile on his face, "It's a period of time for female humans, usually about a week, where they get awful cramps and experience mood swings."

"Why do you even keep her around?" Deathsaurus asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Because she's not boring." Was Overlord's response as he walked out of the room in search of his human companion.

"Wanna watch Overlord get dismembered?" Deathsaurus asked.

"Why not it's not like we're doing anything today anyway."

~ (Slight flashback, Explaining why Overlord left, and where he went and all that good stuff, and the reader and Overlord are a couple, don't know if it's that clear or not. :3)

A groaning filled Overlord's audio receptors when he woke up, he turned to look at the (H/c) girl sleeping next to him, and he knew immediately what time it was, Overlord quickly but stealthily untangled himself from (y/n)'s sleeping form, being extra careful not to wake her. Overlord quickly exited the room letting out the breath that he was holding, now he somehow had to get her the things she needed or he was going to ripped apart limb from limb.

A passing thought of the state of the ship's inhabitant's when he got back filled his mind, but he quickly pushed it away, his (y/n) came first, he would rip Tarn apart if he said anything about it, or better yet give (y/n) the honors, Overlord chuckled, his little monster.

Now came the tricky part, how to get the stuff without having to travel all the way back to Earth, thankfully Overlord had anticipated this to happen soon so he bartered with Swindle to drop some things off.

He quickly transformed heading to the drop point which took up most of the morning, and low and behold Swindle actually kept his word, the crate of items exactly where he said it would be. Overlord checked the items, pads/tampons, chocolate, pomegranates, yep everything was there. Overlord quickly picked up the bags, they would be a lot easier to carry than an enormous box, and headed back.

As Overlord transformed outside the ship, he didn't hear any shouting or anything being broken, was she still asleep? As Overlord looked through the ship, he didn't see any Decepticon or sign of (Y/n), until he heard someone hissing, "Do you want her to know where we are?!" And decided to investigate.

~ End of flashback

Overlord walked to their shared room, hearing sobbing, he gently rapped on the door, "(Y/n) honey it's me, may I come in?"

"I don't care..." Was the response.

"Okay, guess what I got?" Overlord said in a cheery voice.

"What?" You grumbled.

Overlord threw a chocolate bar at your head lightly, you turned around to glare at your boyfriend before you realized it was chocolate, and then quickly unwrapped the brown bar and bit off a chunk, humming contently.

"Thanks." You mumbled.

Overlord pulled you into a hug, which you returned, Overlord tilted your head up until you were looking in his red optics, "Now tell me did you give them hell?" Overlord chuckled.

You shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well you had Tarn and Deathsaurus shaking, they were hiding up on a counter top." Overlord laughed falling down onto the mattress, "You are my secret weapon."

You rolled your eyes cuddling next to him, "You're just lucky I like you." You said.

"I know I am." Overlord said, kissing your head.

"That's bull sh*t!" Deathsaurus exclaimed, "She bites me, **BITES ME** , and Overlord doesn't even get yelled at."

"Quiet Deathsaurus!" Tarn hissed, "I agree the circumstances are less than satisfactory."

"She **BIT** me Tarn!" Deathsaurus said, shoving his arm into Tarn's view, to which the purple tank could see indented in the metal, a row of teeth marks.

"Yes that's wonderful Deathsaurus." Tarn said pushing the Beastformer's arm out of his face.

Deathsaurus grumbled rubbing his arm, while Tarn was thinking, "Well from now on we'll just have to avoid the human on her 'period', and hopefully Overlord will take care of it."

"Human females are scary." Deathsaurus mumbled.

"Well we finally found one thing that we agree on." Tarn said.


	15. Blitzwing (TFA)

Human sized, I couldn't think of any other way to do this story, and I'm really sorry but I'm not going to try and write his german accent. XD I might have made this story because I've been having a craving for pie lately. And the recipe is the one my mother uses.

But anyway onto the story...

You awoke to see black smoke billowing from underneath the door, never a good thing, you just hoped Blitzwing didn't burn the house down... again.

"Blitzwing!" You shouted, rushing into the kitchen to see the triple changer standing in front of the oven his random persona in control, a tall chef's hat, and an apron on... that said 'kiss the cook'.

"Oh meine liebe, you're awake!" Blitzwing said happily. (I got the translation from google translate)

The smoke you found out was coming from the oven, _oh god,_ you thought, _well at least there's no fire... yet._

"Blitzwing what are you doing?" You asked in a somewhat cheery voice, the last thing you wanted was to make him mad, then hothead would come out and the house really would be in trouble, the poor house.

Blitzwing turned to you an absurdly happy expression on his jack-o-lantern face, "I'm baking you a pie!" He exclaimed.

"Um.. Blitzwing... you're supposed to... oh never mind." You sighed, "Can you please take the pie out of the oven?"

Blitzwing cackled, "But it's not done yet."

 _Oh it's done alright, you burnt the sh*t out of it!_ But you didn't say that, instead you asked to help him make another one, and finally he relented, really you were just buying time, but how long had Random been in charge?!

You turned the fans on and opened the windows, trying to get rid of the horrible smell that was making your stomach turn, while Random pulled the thing from the oven, you were adamant about not calling that baking abomination a pie.

You sighed pulling out a pie recipe, thankfully there was an extra pie crust, so that you didn't have to buy another one, or make one from scratch. You felt Blitzwing pull something over your head, and for a second your head got stuck in whatever he was dressing you in, a second later, and a very hard tug from Blitzwing and you saw that he put the apron he was previously wearing on you, while you didn't appreciate Blitzwing dressing you, you had to admit it was sort of sweet.

Blitzwing then looked over your shoulder to peer at the recipe, you looked down at the recipe to try and ignore the close proximity you were to the deception.

"So what do we do first?" Blitzwing asked.

"First you need to get sugar, flour, cinnamon, salt, and butter." You ordered while turning the dial on the stove down to 425 degrees, grabbing a large bowl, and a peeler and started to peel the apples.

Blitzwing returned with the requested items, still no change in persona, when you finished peeling the apples, you handed Blitzwing a knife, after making him promise not to murder anyone with it, you were joking... mostly. You grabbed a large bowl and mixed the sugar, flour, salt, and cinnamon together, while Blitzwing put the apples into the pie crust. You put in about half a stick of butter into the dry ingredient mixture, mixing it together with a fork until it was like little crumbs.

You cut up the remainder of the butter into small slices and put it on top of the apples, then put the crumbs on top, smacking Blitzwing's hand away when he tried to eat some, he rubbed his hand looking at you reproachfully.

You set the timer for 40 minutes reminding yourself to make sure that Blitzwing doesn't mess around with it, you grabbed Blitzwing's hand dragging him over to the table pulling out a random (XD) game to play while you waited.

~ Timeskip because reasons!

You groaned, resting your head on the table, again Blitzwing won, how the hell did he keep winning at these games!? You had switched every time he won, mostly because you thought he was cheating, but apparently was just that good. There was a delicious aroma of pie, compared to the horrendous smell from Blitzwing's... 'pie' it reminded your stomach that you hadn't had breakfast, because someone had woken you up by almost burning the entire house down.

Your stomach rumbled, and your face turned red when you saw Blitzwing looking at you curiously, you anxiously rapped your fingers against the table top, hoping that soon the pie would be done soon-

Bing!

You jumped up at the sudden noise, causing your chair to fall down, Blitzwing laughed, causing your face to go red, you picked the chair, setting it back up, before heading to the oven, grabbing an oven mitt before pulling the appealing pie out of the oven, you poked it with a toothpick, after you assured Blitzwing that the pie was indeed done you took it out of the oven, and turned of both the oven, and the timer.

You set the pie down on a pot holder on the stove top to cool, grabbing some whipped cream from the fridge, while Blitzwing got the plates and forks.

You cut into the pie, giving yourself a good portion size, while Blitzwing insisted on cutting his own and walked away with about half of the pie. You set your plate down on the table and began to devour the pie, after putting on whipped cream, of course, Blitzwing made a mountain of whipped cream on his.

"Is there any pie under that?" You asked, gazing at the white mountain covering most of his entire plate.

"I like sweet things!" Blitzwing defended himself, "Like whipped cream, and you."

You nearly choked on your pie, and now! NOW! Icy chose to take control, you know not when Random was going to burn the whole house down or anything!

He picked at the whipped cream, not daring to eat anything, "I... apologize for Random's behavior." He muttered.

"You didn't deny it though." You said, taking anther bite.

"..."

"Oh so now the silent treatment?" You asked raising an eye brow.

"..."

"Why don't you just switch back to Random so we can have a nice long chat?" You ask.

Icy looked like he was about to refuse, when the familiar black and orange face of Random appeared again, "Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Random what did you mean when you said that you liked me because I was sweet?" You ask, staring down at your half eaten piece of pie.

"Well, you're sweet, you bake with me, you didn't get mad, at me, when Hothead burned your house down, and you're kind enough to let us live with you." Blitzwing said still smiling, "And we were wondering..."

All of a sudden his heads went crazy, not staying on any persona for more than a second.

"Blitzwing! Calm down!" You snapped.

Blitzwing did calm down... eventually, Icy taking his place, and gazing at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"Now what were you wondering?" You asked, hoping that he was going to ask what you thought he was going to ask.

"..."

"Please Icy! Just tell me! I can't stand not knowing." You begged the triple changer, and was that just your imagination or was there a faint, discoloration around his face.

"...Well, Random was wondering... **We** were wondering, if perhaps... you would want to be our... girlfriend?"

"Of course I would!" You said, pie now forgotten, running up to hug Blitzwing.

"Really?" Icy asked.

"Really," you said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Random came back, "YAY! (Y/n)'s my girlfriend now!" Random exclaimed hugging you so tightly you couldn't breath.

"What about me?" Random asked letting you go.

You clutched your chest, _note to self avoid Random's death hugs_ , you told yourself as you tried to catch your breath, "What about you?" You asked when you could breath without difficulty.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Random asked, smiling a toothy (?) grin.

You rolled your eyes pecking him lightly on the cheek, and just as you were expecting Hothead came out last, asking- wait wrong word **demanding** a kiss, which you gave him.

"Now then, can we finish our pie?" Random asked.


	16. Overlord

I will never stop writing Overlord, NO ONE CAN STOP ME! I love him too much! XD Heads up for any Ooc-ness And Thanks to all those people who have supported me with my writing, I love every single one of you who have commented and read my stories. 3

You gazed up at Tarn with the most pleading expression you could manage, but still the DJD leader ignored you.  
"Please Tarn?" You asked.  
"No (y/n)." Tarn said, as he continued to work on his data pad, fingers moving with swiftness.  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please?!"  
"No!"  
"PLEASE!?"  
"NO!"  
You growled mumbling, "Deathsaurus would let me." Before turning around and leaving his office stomping down the corridors, snarling and yelling at everybody who crossed your path.  
"What's your problem?" A new voice asked.  
You had only seen him a couple times talking to Tarn, and Tarn cursed him under his breath when you were around, because 'Overlord' had apparently caused him to kill Kaon, but you really didn't know Kaon enough to mourn him, you were still rather new to the DJD.  
"Why do you care?" You asked glaring at the huge phase sixer with big lips.  
"I don't." He responded those big lips forming a cruel smile.  
"Then why'd you ask?!" You snarled.  
"I think the DJD should train it's pets better, first the sparkeater that tried to bite me, now this human that doesn't know it's place." Overlord commented to Leozack, Leozack shrugged walking away.  
"I'm no one's pet!" You shouted.  
"Oh really then why does Tarn keep you around?" Overlord sneered.  
You growled turning around walking away from Overlord at a fast pace, you didn't have time for this, you had to find Deathsaurus he was the only one who could convince Tarn to give you back what he took from you, but Overlord kept pace with you easily, "You didn't answer my question pet."  
"My name's not pet! It's (y/n)!" You shouted up at him.  
Overlord raised an optic ridge, "Is that right, well then **(y/n)** you didn't answer my question."  
"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?!" You snarled.  
"...Very well." Overlord said smiling.  
"Fine! Tarn stole my..." You mumbled.  
"What was that?" Overlord asked, theatrically putting a hand by his audio receptor.  
"TARN STOLE MY CANDY!" You shouted, "AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!"  
Overlord looked at you for a second before bursting out laughing, "So this temper tantrum is because big bad Tarn stole wittle (y/n)'s candy?"  
You kicked Overlord's foot with as much force as you could, but he was to busy laughing to notice, you growled and went to find Deathsaurus face red as Optimus Prime's armor, the phase sixer's laughter following you down the corridor.

You groaned rolling around on your bed, Deathsaurus had tried to persuade Tarn, and in turn you had to witness an hour lecture about how bad candy was for you, presented by none other than Tarn, it was torture you were seriously so bored you had taken to counting the number of tiles on the ceiling. And afterword Tarn told you he banned you from eating any sweets, talk about ruthless dictator, this guy was **worse** than Megatron, no sweets you were going to die...  
Tarn kept true to his word, he even sent Helex into your room to look for candy that you might have stashed.  
A quiet knock on the door interrupted your cursing session, and you quickly looked out the door, you were quite surprised to see nobody in the corridor, you looked down and were shocked with the sight of a whole easter basket full of candy. You quickly grabbed the basket pulling it into the safety of your room and began to rip off wrappers but stopped after you saw a note sticking out in the middle of the basket.  
'Here pet, for your honesty in answering my question, just don't tell Tarn. ;) _Overlord_  
You felt slightly annoyed at him calling you pet instead of your real name, but you could ignore that this one time...

Overlord chuckled, the human should have gotten his present by now, Tarn was going to be pissed, and that made him laugh, that was his only motivation for giving the human the candy... or so he tried to convince himself.  
When Overlord got back to his quarter he noticed a small white piece of paper on his berth, he picked it up and chuckled at the message.  
'Overlord, the name's (Y/n) get it right. Thanks for the present, you remind me a lot of a certain type of candy: a sweet tart, you act all mean and tough, but you're a real sweetie when you want to be. Anyway thanks again. (Y/n) Remember it!'  
...He was never going to get used to this human...


	17. Perceptor (G1)

Kay this one will be different because as most of you who have been reading my stories are aware, I'm very pro-Decepticon, but I thought that it wasn't that fair to you the readers so have an autobotxreader courtesy of me. And I really like Percy, so give the guy some love people! :)

You were in the bathroom clutching a pregnancy test, mouth agape and your stomach feeling like it was, once again, going to purge it's contents. Who the father was you might ask? Well he was the Autobots resident brainiac, Perceptor, kind hearted, gentle, and at first very shy, it was no wonder you fell for him quickly.

Flashback

You had actually met as one of the people reporting on the science exhibition where he received an award for the invention of corostop (That how ya' spell it?) you had asked for a private interview with him. You were very pleased when he accepted, and found it absolutely adorable at the bluish tint to his facial plates and stutter when you asked him some questions. He was so shy around you it was cute, after that, and the unfortunate incident where you saw Motormaster sling chains around him and drag him off, you were at the Autobot base almost every day talking to him, occasionally doing some stories on what he was working on (Well that stuff that wasn't super classified that is). You got to know some other Autobots really well, like Wheeljack, Jazz, and Mirage, some of them just checking to see Perceptor's 'girlfriend' even though you didn't know that that was their intention at the time, you got some of them to confess later on. But all anyone had to do was look in on you two to learn that you were falling in love.

You had started to date a while back, Perceptor hesitantly asking if you wanted to go to a science convention with him, you weren't that big of a science nerd, but you were trying to work through some feelings to see if Perceptor was the guy you liked so you accepted. Which led to one of the best dates of your life, Perceptor tried out a new invention of his, a holoform, and him with his short black hair, and glasses, struck you as absolutely precious. Not to mention that his blush was even more noticeable in this form, and he kept fidgeting with his glasses, casting glances over at you then quickly averting his eyes. You stayed by his side, and intertwined your fingers with his halfway through the night, making the nervous scientist even more flustered than he was. \par  
Perceptor tried to be a gentleman, reading up on how to please a woman (And getting some results that made him a flustering mess and instantly turn off the computer) and human customs, but the poor guy was confused, balance stoichoimetry and difficult equations no problem, learn how to not make himself a red faced stuttering fool in front of the woman he had a crush on... not so much.

You accidently fell asleep though, Perceptor rather than being angry or upset found your sleeping form cute from his perspective, and didn't have the spark to wake you so instead he stood up carrying your asleep body outside, and luckily was able to call Wheeljack to drop you off at your house, cause unfortunately the scientist didn't have a vehicle as an alt mode. Perceptor had barely carried you through the door, when you mumbled his name and curled tighter into his chest, Perceptor was a mix of happy and flustered, but carried and set you down on your bed. Unfortunately for the scientist you didn't want to let him go, and as he tried to dislodge you from his grip only insisted on clinging tighter and dragging him down with you. Perceptor let out a sigh, pulling the blankets over both of your bodies before brushing a piece of hair away from your face, and placing a light kiss to your forehead before giving into the rest that was chasing after him.

After that you and Perceptor went on some more dates, you occasionally staying home, and Percy getting to play doctor whenever flu season came around, 'a unique experience' as he called it, never really dealing with things like this, (It was mostly Ratchet's job). Eventually you managed to convince Perceptor to... You know.

End of flashback

So here you were just now finding out that the mech you loved had somehow impregnated you, you were scared, but not for the usual reasons people are scared, that their boyfriends might leave them and not want the baby, no you were pretty certain that Perceptor would be overjoyed, and that was just the problem. Perceptor was a very important Autobot, and was working constantly, a factor that sometimes caused tension in your relationship, and you had no idea how much your son or daughter would be able to see his/her father because he was working all the time. Also since the decepticons weren't destroyed or at the very least hadn't left Earth yet, it could mean that the little boy/girl would be in danger, you wouldn't put it past the decepticons to use a half-breed as a bargaining chip against your boyfriend's faction.

But you also knew that because of their heritage, your baby would never be able to lead a normal life, you threw the stupid test across the room and cried into your knees, there was no right answer to a dilemma like this. A soft rapping on the door interrupted your sobbing, and nearly gave you a heart attack, you shakily stood up and wiped the tears away from your eyes. Perceptor's worried blue eyes greeted you.

"(Y/n) are you alright? I heard you crying."

"I'm fine Percy." You said smiling.

Perceptor frowned, and looked disappointed, "Don't lie to me (Y/n), I know that you're not fine."

You started fidgeting with your hands, your heart racing at a million times per minute, "Percy what would you do if we decided to have a child? Would they be safe with the Autobots?"

Perceptor's eyes grew wide, "Well I'm not even sure if our species are compatible together, but I'd spend more time with you and by extension our baby, and of course they'd be safe with the Autobots... Or do you mean would they be safe from the decepticons?"

You nodded.

"Well I'd probably have you move into the Ark with us, to protect you and the baby, and it would be easier if the baby was close to high tech machinery so Ratchet could monitor it's condition." Perceptor said, obviously he'd given it some thought before, but you were nearly in tears about just how perfect the plan sounded, you didn't really want to leave Perceptor's side for the sake of the baby or not.

"Why do you ask?"

You froze, then walked back into the bathroom and picked up the positive pregnancy test, while Perceptor stood in the doorway looking confused, you shoved the test into his hands and the scientist looked at the test. The next second Perceptor's mouth fell open and the test fell from his hands and made a soft clink on the floor, you would have found it funny if you didn't find it so worrysome, you turned your back to him and hugged the barely noticeable bulge on your stomach. What you didn't account for was Perceptor coming out of his shock, and wrapping his arms around you and the baby.

"I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you or this baby on my watch, dearest." Perceptor mumbled into your hair, and you broke down sobbing, turning into his chest and for the rest of the day, you and he shared some much needed quality time watching movies and enjoying each other's company.

"Just so you know I'm going to have to document everything." Perceptor mumbled halfway through a movie, and thinking he was joking you chuckled and just cuddled closer to him.

Oh, how wrong you were, not only did Perceptor make you move into the ark like his original plan was he was asking you every single day how you felt, and if there was any pain, and constant checks on the baby, so much that Ratchet had to ban him from the medical bay, Perceptor's excuse was both being the scientist that he was and an overprotective father wanting to make sure nothing happened to his baby.

Through out the birthing process was the worst, and you actually had shooed Perceptor from the experience, because he was freaking you out more with each second, so he was nervously pacing in the corridor while Ratchet attended to you.

But as annoying as Perceptor could be this obsession extended to some really cute moments, when he recorded the first time (B/n) (Babies name) walked, talked, their first birthday, etc.

Sure the threat of the decepticons was still around, but at least you, Perceptor, and (b/n) were able to lead a semi-normal life together.


	18. MegatronX BountyHunter Reader

Key: (Woc) = Weapon of choice

You were drifting in space, bored out of your mind, ever since the war consumed Cybertron most of the 'Bots and 'Cons had expired, sure there were a few stragglers but it would cost too much energon and time to track them down. You sighed rapping your digits on your leg, you were thinking of going to Earth and selling out to whichever faction offered the most energon.

Tap, tap, tap...

"Screw it," You growled plotting a coarse and setting the ship on autopilot, pushing yourself up from the seat you walked toward the washracks, hey might as well make a good impression.

The trip to the washracks took a long time, though some of the time was purely for self indulgence, it's been a while since you cared enough to maintain your frame, why pretty yourself up if you were just going to get dirty again chasing after a mark? Though this time, you admitted with a smirk, it was different, never before had you had the pleasure of meeting either of the leaders of either faction, rumor has it both were currently fighting on Earth.

You raised your arms above your head, stretching out your joints a fight was exactly what you wanted right now, a shame it would take such a long time to get to Earth, 'It's such a strange name for a planet.' You mused, 'It's like exclaiming 'what good dirt our planet has.'

"Computer bring up battle simulator." You commanded, taking a fighting stance.

"Acknowledged." The computer spoke, and a holographic sparring partner appeared in front of you.

Well at least you had a week to prepare.

A week in you were still sparring, you didn't want to embarrass yourself with a pitiful performance after all, you just drove your (Woc) through the hologram when the ship suddenly lurched forward. You grabbed the wall managing to keep yourself upright. You stumbled and unceremoniously slid into the seat.

After a mini-spark attack, you realized that you'd only hit the Earth's atmosphere, your ship rattled and shock as it tried to break through the atmosphere, you could even see sparks because of the intense heat, but you weren't worried your baby had been through worse before and survived, it could survive whatever this pathetic planet could throw at it.

Soon enough you broke through and you managed to narrowly avoided a mountain. But as you looked over at your instruments you immediately swallowed a groan of disappointment, so signals, great either they were cloaked or there were no cybertronians on this pathetic planet. You sighed and slammed your hand against the computer in frustration, you vented heavily and set the ship down hidden between the mountains and quickly cloaked it, no telling what creatures were here after all.

You grabbed your weapon of choice and walked out, the bright sun making your armor seem shinier than it had in a while, even bringing a smile to your face, which was quickly erased as the sound of a machine filled the air.

You quickly turned around transforming your hand into a blaster and taking aim at the helicopter now hovering right above your head.

"This is Agent Fowler! I urge you to lower your weapon-" The 'copter spoke.

You transformed your blaster back into your hand and scoffed, yeah right like you were going to take orders from someone who's name wasn't Megatron or Optimus. A second later you got a report from your computer of an energy spike near your current location and 4 autobot energy signatures emerged.

You heaved a sigh and quickly raised your hands in the air, the universal 'I'm unarmed' gesture as you came face to face with... Optimus prime himself, you smirked to yourself looking over the red and blue leader of the Autobots.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" A voice asked, distinctly feminine.

You grudgingly turned your appraising stare from Optimus briefly noting the green wrecker and black and yellow autobot before turning to the blue and pink femme who just spoke, and let out a huff of air at her expense.\par  
"I'm just a traveler, going to solar systems seeing if anywhere is worth my while." You responded coolly, seemingly ignorant of the blasters that they kept trained on your position.

"...So a merc." Blue sneered.

You gave the small femme a cocky smile, "I prefer bounty hunter, and right now I could go either way with the price on both Op over here and Megs... If the price is right." You added in afterthought.

Optimus' gaze was cool and betrayed nothing, which made you slightly nervous as you were pretty good at reading people, came with the territory, but this guy.. nothing.

"Optimus you seriously can't be considering this!" She growled, obviously outraged at the proposal.

"Arcee-" Oh so that's what her name was, you smirked, "-How long will the war go on, on this planet, if we have the chance to end the war now, I'm not going to waste the opportunity to waste it." Optimus said perfectly calm, nothing breaking through that mask of his, until he retracted his battle mask that is and transformed his blaster back into a hand.

You were surprised to say the least, you thought you'd have to seriously sweet talk someone to get a job here, but it was surprisingly easy, the others taking Optimus' lead reverted their arms back to their usual state, all except the femme, who looked even more prickly than ever and gazed at her leader as if he has lost it.

Getting the more relaxed feeling from them now, you lowered your arms into a more comfortable position.

Optimus, taking long strides until he stood right in front of you, you were a little surprised at the close proximity between you and the strong mech and even more wary. Experience told you that even though a mech seemed friendly that didn't necessarily mean trustworthiness or a docile nature, and like said before you couldn't really read any emotions from this guy even with full access to his facial expressions.

You and the Prime locked optics for quite a while, in that time you noticed just how much taller the prime was compared to you, of course you were taller than Arcee but the Prime was still at least a couple heads taller than you.

"We might have something we can offer you, if you do keep your word and help us defeat the decepticons, bounty hunter or mercenary it makes no difference as long as you're on our side." Optimus said sternly.

You crossed your arms and regarded the prime, "Fine, just don't expect me to join in on your groups hugs or anything like that and we got a deal."

You never stopped looking in the Prime's optics, but heard the green one say, "A bit like Jackie isn't she?" You had no idea if this was supposed to be an insult or not, and made a mental note to confront the green one about it later.

Optimus nodded, and extended a hand, "Then welcome to the team...?"

You extended your own hand and grasped his hand firmly, giving him a smirk, "(Y/n)"

Okay, officially this sucked! You were kept on strict rations, and had a constant escort everywhere you went! Not to mention nearly being mobbed from three insects the second you got there, the female was the most annoying, and wouldn't stop asking questions, the other two were more quiet, and therefore saved from your wrath when your temper finally, finally flared, only to get restrained from Bulkhead, the big green guy apparently was called, big green guy was a better name than Bulkhead anyway.

Theme of story: Earth sucked. Almost at once you sulked about not having enough energy to get anywhere else not called Earth, and the Autobots though they were being clever by not giving you enough energy to give you a chance, just enough to keep you going on each mission, yeah they thought you were that stupid. And every mission you went on, was the same thing, killing vehicons, those things were practically meant to get destroyed! But at least you got to relieve some tension out on the walking, talking punching bags, only once had you seen an actually fight, and that was a double team from the highly polished red medic, and the big blue, brutish one that was always near him, needless to say you didn't even have time to react before Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped in taking the fight away from you.

So you were really hoping for a fight soon, and were reduced to pacing the interior of the missile silo under Ratchet's watchful eye until the alarm sounded, pacing back and forth like a caged lion, and you were twice as likely to blow up on someone these days.

"You know if you really have that much free time you could always go pick up the children from school." Ratchet growled, obviously fed up with your pacing already, and to be honest you were starting to go stir crazy.

You almost groaned out loud but somehow restrained the less than elegant noise and weighed your options, stay in the stupid stuffy base, or get some freedom and go pick up the kids? You sighed and hesitantly agreed, Ratchet set the coordinates and opened the ground bridge, you transformed into your alt mode and sped through the swirling blue green vortex, seeing as how you were teleported into a non-urban area you though that maybe there was something wrong with the ground bridge, but you weren't one to complain, you transformed stretching out your stiff joints. You spent about an earth minute relishing your freedom but called Ratchet, or should I say tried to all you got was static, and an involuntary shiver was sent up your spinal struts. Quickly you tried contacting anyone else... no response, just static, you sent nervous looks to all areas of the clearing, your (O/c) (Optic color) optics darting everywhere, you stood in expecting anything to pop out at any time.

"Now, now my dear femme there's no reason to be frightened." A cold raspy voice called out.

"And who say's I'm frightened?" You answered backing up a couple footsteps, despite that unnerving feeling that you had, you were still trying to save face.

Only when you bumped into something did your spark leap to your throat, "Well you should be." The dark voice purred from the being you just walked into, you quickly jumped away from the being and twirled so you were facing him when you stopped moving.

You gazed at the newcomer, he was even taller than Optimus! Completely gunmetal gray, most noticeable was a large fusion cannon on his right arm, scars around his smirking mouth, and red optics. He must be... You swallowed nervously, "Megatron."

You were already in a fighting stance, but Megatron's stance was relaxed, and open, like it was a business meeting and not a trap, but this thought didn't help you calm down in the slightest.

Megatron chuckled, and the sound went straight to your spark, and you couldn't deny that he looked hot, no, no, bad (Y/n)! No flirting with the enemy! You berated yourself, "Well it seems that you have me at a disadvantage." Megatron said, maintaining the warm tone of his voice, "You already seem to know me, yet I know nothing about you."

You were a bit afraid that your voice would waver but cleared your throat and spoke with false confidence, "It doesn't matter who I am, all you need to know is that I am your enemy."

Megatron raised an optic ridge at the comment, but his smile didn't falter in the slightest, your confidence did however, you weren't sure that you could take down this guy, "Oh really? But you aren't wearing an Autobot insignia, so am I right to assume that you are only with the Autobots because they promised you energon if you contributed to their failing cause?"

You lapsed into silence, not wanting to give anything away, and also partially because you were surprised at his deductive capabilities.

His smirk grew wider, "I'll take that as confirmation."

You looked to the ground only for a second, and one that you regretted, you didn't react fast enough and the mech grabbed you by the throat, and squeezed, not painful just uncomfortable, your hands gripped his wrist, and you glared at him.

His optics stared unflinching in yours, and unlike Optimus, this time you looked away, "Why do you waste your time with Optimus? No matter what he promised you I could give you and then some." Megatron whispered his hot vents against your audio receptor.

Greed overtook your thought process for a second, but then.. you shook the Prime's hand, if you went back on your word who would trust you again?

Megatron must have seen the indecision in your optics because he snorted in amusement and released you turning his back to you and crossing his arms behind his back.

"I can assure you that you would be fully integrated into the decepticon ranks, and if you go back on this one promise you made to Prime, it still wouldn't make you half the traitor Starscream was." Megatron said.

You rubbed your neck, trying to get rid of the feel of Megatron's hands on such a vulnerable part of you body, " Was?" You asked, you were kinda hoping to collect the bounty on Starscream after all was said and done, it was quite a hefty bounty too.

"Yes, he fled from both factions and is assumed dead." Megatron responded, not turning back to you.\par  
You smirked, "You know it's not a real good idea to assume, like assume Starscream's dead, or assume that I'm not going to attack you because your back is turned."

You could practically hear the chuckle in Megatron's voice as he spoke, "If you were going to attack me you would have done so already... And perhaps you are right and Starscream isn't dead, but it would be just a waste of my valuable time searching for him."

"And yet you're wasting all of this time talking to me trying to convince me to join your cause, sorry buddy but I've never been one for staying in one place for too long." You snickered, keeping your hand ready just in case he moved again.

"It's in my best interests to have more mechs, or femmes to my cause, and Starscream has served his purpose there's nothing more he can do for me, you on the other hand..."

"So hypothetically, how much energon would I be getting?" You asked.

Megatron just turned to look at you with a triumphant look on his face, you avoided his gaze again, "3 energon cubes per earth day, then once we defeat the Autobots and reclaim Cybertron I'll give you Helex or Tarn your choice, both if you really want."

Again the lust and greed entered your mind, a whole city! He was giving you a whole city when all was said and done!

"And what would I be doing?" You asked, starstruck.

"My personal guard," Megatron smirked, and something about that screamed flirtatious to you... or maybe you were imagining things.

You bit your thumb, and paced, the warlord watching your movement with optics that missed nothing, you sighed and turned on your heel toward the mech.

"You have a deal, my lord..."

~Fin


	19. Darksteel and Skylynx (TFP)

Okay so slight disclaimer this is the first time that I've written Darksteel and Skylynx so Ooc-ness is possible. :)

ACHOO!

Yep, it was official, the very first time you go to Cybertron, you got sick, and what's worse is that you had to stay in one of Shockwave's stuffy old labs, that thankfully had something similar to an atmosphere, you got lost on all the technical stuff but you could live there and it had oxygen and that's all you needed to know. Though you really didn't like your job for the purple decepticon, babysitting the new Predacons, sure you had some success with Predaking (Meaning he didn't instantly incinerate you) But you just didn't know how to babysit things that could kill you in a temper tantrum.

Thankfully the opposite happened, the two couldn't get enough of you the second they came out of the pods Shockwave... grew them in... And actually they came in handy, in fact most of your threats didn't come from the two sweeties nowadays, instead they came from the seeker, the used to be SIC as you took pleasure in reminding him that ever since Megatron died he was nothing. Unfortunately that made you a target for said SIC's mirth, which is when Darksteel and Skylynx come into play, they liked you so much they protected you from the enraged seeker when he tried to lash out. Shockwave was a whole different story, he didn't care what games you played with one another, just as long as he got his predacon bones, and as much as you liked Darksteel and Skylynx, you just didn't think that you could handle another Predacon, the two competed for your attention enough as it is.\par  
That being said, the second you sneezed the two came bounding over to see what was wrong as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Honey!" Oh, didn't I mention they always called you the same thing, not (y/n) your actual name, save for special occasions, it was honey or some other term of endearment, and it was sweet you had to admit, though you weren't officially dating either Predacon.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the big predacons lightly nudging your body with their beaks, you affectionately rubbed them, "It's okay you two I'm just sick." You told them, your voice sounding congested, which surprised the duo.

"What happened to your voice?" Darksteel asked.

"I'm sick, it's a human thing, sometimes we get bugs that make us sick, and since there's no medicine up here I'm just going to have to wait it out, don't worry you two it should go away in a couple days." You said shivering slightly.

"You're cold." Skylynx said with concern, you rubbed your arms, "A little I guess." You responded.

Skylynx then curled around your body, Darksteel trying to do the same, though they literally couldn't equally share you unless they were trying to kill you, but their bodies were very warm, and you quickly fell asleep.

While you slept the two gently nuzzled your form, unknowingly to you they both harbored a deep almost reverent affection for you, you were the first thing they saw when they awoke, not Shockwave, you and though all they put you through you always gave them love and care.

But each was very possessive of you hence why they hated Starscream with an unquenchable anger, almost equal to Predaking's distaste for the high heeled 'con. Unfortunately each wanted you for himself, and didn't appreciate that the other wanted the same thing, often leading to quarrels between the two. Though when you were in trouble it was one of the only times they could be convinced to work together, despite what they thought, their deepest fears was losing you, even to this minor thing called a cold.

Shockwave didn't mind this either, if anything he encouraged it, he was curious if a predacon and human could reproduce, and if it would be faster than growing his own Predacons.

As your breathing got shallower, the Predacon's started to panic, as they could barely feel your heartbeat, and you didn't move as much in your sleep as you usually did.

Skylynx was the first to move, he transformed and picked your limp form in his hands, and rushed to track down Shockwave, Darksteel on his heels.

Shockwave was no Earth doctor by any standards, but had read over some medical files in his free time, and was able to recollect them.

Darksteel and Skylynx were pacing nervously, Shockwave hadn't let them witness the procedure and they hadn't seen their creator since.

To say they were concerned would be an understatement.

When Shockwave did emerge, Starscream had the unfortunate luck to open his mouth.

"Is the fleshy finally disposed of?" Starscream asked.

The two predacons whirled to look at him with flaming golden optics, and that was when Starscream realized that he really should have kept quiet, they sent the seeker running for the hills. While Shockwave waited patiently, if not a little annoyed, for his creations to calm down before delivering the news.

"(Y/n) will be fine, though I do not know when she will wake up, you are both excused of duty until she does." Shockwave said, very formal, like usual his voice gave nothing away, though internally he did feel some connection to those he created, and was glad (y/n) didn't die, if only for their sake.

The two, for the first time since the operation smiled, and rushed past Shockwave and into your room, they sat a permanent vigil at your bed until you woke up. Too bad Cybertron had no flowers because they probably would have got you some.

When you woke up, you felt like crap and were greeted by two hugs that made you feel like your lungs were going to explode. When the two perpetrators, you already knew who they were but you felt like having some fun, finally let you go you gathered your legs close to your chest and drew away from them, feigning fear, "W-who are you two?" You asked the two men standing in front of you.

The tilted their heads, making them seem incredibly cute for men of their bulk, "Don't you recognize us?"\par  
"I told you she wouldn't recognize us!" The blond haired man criticized, obviously Darksteel.

You snickered as they began to fight amongst each other, "Of course I know who you are Darksteel and Skylynx."

The dark haired man smiled, then frowned, "You almost died on us (y/n)."

"I've never been so scared in my life." Darksteel admonished you.

You held your hands up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get sick."

Skylynx curled up against your side, "Just don't do it again." He ordered.

Darksteel curled up on your other side, this time they were more proportionate, Darksteel just grunted in agreement.

You chuckled and fell asleep against your two suitors.

"You both are too cute." You mumbled before going to sleep.

The duo blushed and nestling against you fell asleep as well, but not before making a pact to always take care of you for the rest of their lives.


	20. Kaon MTMTE

Random story. *shrug* I love Deathsaurus and Tarn I always have the most fun writing them. First time writing Kaon hope he's not too Ooc. And I'm sorry I haven't been that active lately, life stuff going on so... :p

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT, IDIOT!"  
"YOU'RE INSULTING YOURSELF WITH YOUR UNREFINED SENTENCES!"  
The voices of the two commanders were audible throughout the entire War-world.  
"They at it again?" Kaon asked walking up to you.  
"Obviously." You responded, stifling a chuckle at Tarn's and Deathsaurus's childish behavior.  
"AND YOU'RE SOOOO MUCH MORE REFINED THAN I AM, IS THAT RIGHT TARN?!"  
"AS A MATTER OF FACT YES IT IS!"  
"ARGHHH!"  
"How long do you think until the fists start flying?" Kaon asked his black lifeless holes where his optics once were were fixed on the door behind which the commanders were fighting, and you had a front row seat for the concert.  
"A little while yet, you can still understand their sentences." You chuckled.  
"Why do they fight like this?" Kaon sighed.  
You placed your hands dramatically on your heart, "It's really an act to disguise how much they really love each other."  
Kaon even cracked a smile at that, that same smile that you'd only seen him give the pet your heart skipped a beat and you were glad that Kaon had no optics to see the very visible blush on your face.  
"YOU SUCK AS MUCH AS YOUR TASTE IN MUSIC!" Deathsaurus roared,  
"Uh oh, he criticized Tarn's music, he's in for it now." You commented.  
"OH LIKE **YOUR** MUSIC IS ANY BETTER LISTENING THE HUMAN'S TERRIBLE MUSIC! IT'S ENOUGH TO BLOW MY AUDIO RECEPTORS ALL THE SHRIEKING, YOU CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A WORD THEY'RE SAYING!"  
Kaon glanced back at the door, you didn't understand how he seemed to know exactly where everything was, "How long have they been yelling at each other?"  
"About an hour now." You said taking a sip of the drink you brought knowing that the arguments between the two take a long time, but it was better than bugging the pet or Helix.  
"It's a miracle that they even have their vocalizers intact." Kaon commented.  
"WELL MAYBE **YOU** CAN'T, BUT **I** CAN!" Deathsaurus yelled back  
"OH DEATHSAURUS I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALSO FLUENT IN STUPID!"  
"I know, you would think that they would have better things to do than yell at each other all day.. But, apparently they don't." You chuckled.  
"And some would think that you would have a lot better things to do than sit there listening to them all day." Kaon said.  
You were about to retort when you saw a smirk and realized he meant his statement to be teasing, not rude.  
"You seem pretty content to sit here too." You replied.  
"Maybe I'm not here to listen to them." Kaon mumbled, probably not meaning it to be audible, but you heard it.  
"Oh you just want to spend time with me. That's so sweet." You cooed somewhat sarcastically, smiling at the DJD member.  
Kaon turned his head away, but you were sure you saw a reddish blush to his white cheeks before he turned out of eyesight.

"I'm sorry Kaon, I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, it really is nice that you want to spend time with me." You said, reaching out and patting his leg, in a somewhat awkward apology.  
"It's gotten really quiet, hasn't it?" Kaon asked.  
"Yeah-"  
 **CRASH!**  
You turned back toward the door to see a large purple shape heading straight for you, you gasped and closed your eyes waiting for the pain to come. A second passed, then another and another and nothing hurt, you opened your eyes to see yourself in Kaon's hands and the communication's chief of the DJD glaring at Tarn, despite his lack of eyesight.  
Tarn was almost embedded into the wall, and Deathsaurus was walking out of the Tarn shaped hole in the door toward the DJD leader, optics ablaze.  
"IS THAT ALL IT TAKES TO DEFEAT THE MIGHTY TARN?" Deathsaurus sneered, a fanged smile on his face, "FACE IT TARN WITHOUT YOUR 'MAGIC VOICE' YOU'RE NOTHING!"  
Tarn snarled, and pushed himself out of the wall, his mask bearing a new crack across almost it's entire length, "OH YEAH WE'LL SEE DEATHSAURUS!"  
"HEY!" Kaon shouted in fury, causing both generals to stop their tirade in shock as they glanced over at the electric chair, electricity was crackling from his Tesla coils as if to demonstrate just how furious he was.  
You'd only seen Kaon this mad when someone threatened the pet, and to be honest he scared you a little right now.  
"Kaon this is none of your business." Tarn said in that commanding tone of his.  
"WHEN YOU THREATEN THE SAFETY OF MY (Y/N) IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Kaon shouted, you stared at him in shock 'my (y/n)?'  
"YOU TWO WILL STOP ACTING LIKE SPOILED SPARKLINGS RIGHT NOW, IT'S IMMATURE AND FRANKLY WE NEED TO BE UNIFIED IF WE WILL HAVE ANY CHANCE OF DEFEATING OUR ENEMIES, YOU TWO WILL WORK TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Kaon yelled at both Tarn and Deathsaurus.  
Tarn at least had the good grace to look somewhat ashamed, while Deathsaurus just rolled his optics.  
Kaon huffed and started walking away from both of them, letting out another sigh when the shouting started again.  
"WHY DOES YOUR COMMUNICATION OFFICER THINK HE CAN GIVE **ME** ORDERS, ONLY I CAN GIVE MYSELF ORDERS!"  
"AT LEAST **WE** NEVER MODIFIED OUR CHESTS TO HAVE BREAST ANIMALS!"  
"I **TOLD** YOU I WAS GOING THROUGH A FAZE!"  
"They are never going to get along with each other." You chuckled.  
Kaon grunted, not letting you down, but you had to be honest his grip was light and it was pretty comfy.  
Kaon walked back to the room that served as the DJD's common room, and the pet immediately jumped up and licked Kaon's hands, also covering you with slobber, gross.  
Kaon sat comfortably on the couch one leg over the other, you felt his optics on you but he didn't speak, so you decided to fill the silence with a question of your own.  
"Kaon, what did you mean by 'my (Y/n)?" You asked, feeling heat rise to your face.  
"...You don't mind do you?" Kaon responded.  
You were shocked that he even asked, "Y-you mean you want me..."  
"...In your human terms, I want you to be my 'girlfriend'." Kaon said with a light pink blush on his cheeks.  
"..." Your blush deepened, Kaon was a really nice guy... to you anyway, but did you like him like \b that\b0 ?  
"...Is that a no?" Kaon asked sadness layered his voice.  
"N-no, I mean yes, I mean I **would** like to be your girlfriend." You said quickly, there was no harm in trying... right?  
Kaon smiled, "Thank Primus." He sighed.  
You rested your head against his chest, which surprisingly was very warm, and not that uncomfortable, just as you were drifting off, Kaon spoke.  
"But I'm not letting you near those two again." He chuckled.  
After that near death experience today, you were fine with that, now you had a boyfriend to occupy your time with after all.


	21. Motormaster (G1)

y/n)'s pov:  
"Hands off the steering wheel."  
I jumped at the sudden noise, but heading the voice's commands removed my hands from the wheel, "Sorry Motors."  
"Don't call me that."  
Jeez was the guy a stick in the mud or not?  
"Stop."  
"Stop what?" I exclaimed, slamming my palm against the wheel.  
The semi lurched to a halt so suddenly my nose slammed into the center of the wheel.  
"GOD-SONOFA-FUCK!" I shouted clutching my nose now bleeding.  
Roaring laughter filled the cab I growled shrugging off my sweatshirt, unfortunately my favorite one, and put it under my nose to stop the bleeding, the son of a bitch hurt, probably broken.  
"Yeah, yeah laugh it up jack-ass." I responded in a nasal tone of voice.  
"It's your own fault-"  
"-If you say anything about wearing a fucking seat belt I will fucking go off on you Motormaster."  
"Why would I say that? You're driving in the, although it pains me to say it, safest vehicle on the road, none of these puny cars would be able to damage me." Motormaster boasted, "And by extension you.." He added in afterthought.  
"Except you." I mumbled, pulling the cloth away from my nose, unfortunately it hadn't stop bleeding.  
"Except me." Motormaster amended, "And if you get any of that human liquid in my seats, I'll drop both you and your load off now."  
"Whatever Mr. Grumpitron, your getting to be almost as bad a Deadend about your looks, not that you have that much to begin with."  
"Do you want me to break your nose even further?"  
"Sorry your highness."  
"If you say that any less sarcastically then I might actually forgive you."  
"*sigh* Fine sorry."  
"Now was that so hard?" I could just feel his smirk as he said that, dammit, why did he have to be so insufferable?!  
"But like I was saying before you sidetracked me, if you hadn't opted me as a delivery vehicle then I wouldn't be in such a bad mood."  
"What else would you have had me do?! Call Optimus?" I shouted, touching the one thing that made him snap, Optimus prime.  
"NO!-"  
"Well then you should feel honored that you were my first choice not another one of those puny vehicles!" I finished slumping back in the gray seats.  
"...Want me to drive you to your earthling med bay?"  
It took a moment to register that he had actually asked me a question, usually he just told or commanded me to do something, "Umm... sure?"  
"Hmph, if your pathetic human bodies could take a punch this wouldn't have happened." Motormaster said changing the route, EJ wouldn't be that mad if you were a couple hours late after all.  
I agreed with that to some extent, one car crash and in .7 seconds we were dead.  
"Well at least you're still a better driver than Wildrider." I snickered, it took one time driving with Wildrider to decide that I was never doing that again.  
"Is that a complement or should I be offended?"  
"Take it whatever way you want." I said reclining the seat, "I'm just going to rest until we get there."  
"Remember-"  
"Yeah, yeah I know no getting blood on your seats." I chuckled, before blood loss took it's effect and I fell asleep.  
"...No I was just going to say there's blankets under the seats."

"Y/n, Y/n wake up!"  
I yelped shooting up hitting the wheel with my knees, "Don't scare me like that Motormaster!"  
A deep chuckling was heard from the dash, "So now I scare you?"  
Yeah, irony got it, he doesn't scare you when he's threatening you despite his enormous size and all, but he scared you when you were sleeping, glad he understands that concept.  
"Yeah, you're absolutely terrifying."  
"You're saying that like it isn't true, but we're at one of your hospitals, just thought you should know, the sooner we get done the sooner we can get this stupid piano out of me."  
"Okay, okay, Mr. Grumpitron." I said, climbing out of the cab and into the hospital.

"Optimus!"  
"What is it Jazz?"  
"Teletraan 1's getting a report of a decepticon symbol traveling at ground level."  
"What? But there haven't been any reports of any destruction or robots from the civilians."  
"I know, but teletraan says that the decepticon, Motormaster by the way, has a human with him."  
"..I'll go and check it out but be prepared to have backup ready just in case it's a trap."  
"Aye aye captain."

"Well my nose isn't broken, but it still hurts like hell, it's a good thing my judgment is so poor I like you, otherwise I'd be so angry at you right now." I said after I climbed back into Motormaster again, the purple tinted windows showed nothing of Motormaster's emotion at the information.  
"Oh primus spare me from your wrath."  
"You know it." I chuckled, "You haven't seen me really angry yet."  
"Yeah right." Motormaster scoffed.  
All I did was chuckle, he was going to regret those words...

We were driving for a while, Motormaster insisted on no music, and when I say insisted I mean prohibited.  
"Ugh... you are so boring..." I groaned.  
"You chose to ride with me, you know just how 'boring' I am."  
I sighed again tracing random circles in the seats, the windows were tinted enough that no one would be able to see if I was driving or not.  
All of a sudden motormaster growled, "Stop, sit up and shut up. And for once do exactly what I say."  
It was his tone that made my heart start pounding even when he was arguing with me never had he taken such a serious, or angry, tone before, and just this time I made an exception to do what the stunticon leader said. I sat up and the seat belt immediately fastened over my chest, a little too tightly, and I wondered what could have spooked Motormaster, my Motormaster, to provoke such a response, fortunately my curiosity did not have to wait long to be sated, as a blue and red semi pulled up along side us.  
"Aaaand here comes the king of all cock blocking." I mumble.  
Motormaster's chuckle at that was short lived as Optimus pulled out in front of Motormaster causing him to stop, thankfully this time no noses had to be broken.  
The leader of the autobots transformed while Motormaster stayed in vehicle mode, ready to run down the autobot should he be hostile.  
"Motormaster release your human captive immediately-"  
My jaw swung open, "That's what he was pulling us over for!? EJ is going to kick my ass if we're any later and he has the gall to stop us on an unfounded kidnapping charge!?"  
"Remove the seat belt and let me chew out this insidious blowhard." I said with barely controlled rage.  
Surprisingly the seat belt retracted and the door opened.  
Optimus looked surprised as the door willingly opened, but even more surprised when a red faced human came out.  
"Hey you!" They yelled, "Why the hell did you stop me and Motormaster, he didn't do anything wrong!-"  
If Motormaster had been in robot mode his mouth would be opened in shock, this little human was yelling at the leader of the autobots without fear, they either had to be crazy or brave.  
"And I'm not even kiddnapped, Motormaster owed me a favor! That's all! So take your nobility and shove it up your ass!"  
The face plate couldn't hide the shock on the Prime's face, he was shocked out of all the decepticons he thought Motormaster would be the least likely to willingly keep a human's company, yet here he was with a willing human stowed away with him, and Motormaster was helping them? It was almost to hard to believe, and unfortunately Optimus didn't have the spark to tear them apart, so with great reluctance Optimus said a quick apology and stepped out of their way.  
The human huffed and climbed back into Motormaster while the self dubbed king of the road took off again. Optimus couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of Motormaster courting a human, maybe it would be just what the decepticons needed to change their mind about taking over Earth.

"Honestly the nerve of that guy!" I shouted slamming the door shut, while the seat belt refastened.  
"Uh huh."  
"Hurry up or EJ will really have my head!" I hissed.  
"Okay!" Motormaster snapped back.

After a couple minutes they finally arrived at Ej's new house, delivered the piano, surviving an angry chewing out from EJ and returning to the road.  
"phew, finally that's over, now if you would be so polite to drop me off at home, I'm pooped."  
"You sure you just want to go home?" Motormaster asked, hesitancy lacing his tone.  
"As opposed to what?" I asked skeptically, I was still tired, that little nap didn't do anything but make me more tired.  
"I guess if you really want to, I could postpone going back to base, to just drive around or something... whatever."  
It was clear just by the tone of his voice that he really wanted me to stay, but he was either too stubborn or too proud to say so out loud, hmph figures... I decided to string him around a bit.  
"Ohh... I don't know Motormaster, I'm kinda tired..."  
"You just slept." Motormaster deadpanned.  
"So what? I'm still tired, but since you want me to stay I guess I could stay up a while longer, if you let me put the radio on, you'll put me to sleep if I have to endure any more of your sullen silences." I reply.  
"I never said I wanted you to stay." Motormaster denied.  
"You implied it." I smile, rubbing the dashboard, "I think it's cute how you don't express your feelings openly, so don't worry 'bout it."  
An annoyed grumbling was the only response.  
Taking that as confirmation I reached out toward the dial on the radio, my fingers barely even grazed the dial before Motormaster growled, "You touch that dial and you die."  
I quickly retracted my hand, and gaze at the dash with a hurt expression, "Jeez, what is your problem with music? I would think that you would like rock or heavy metal or something like that."  
"Well I don't." Motormaster stated, which was an absolute lie he really did like the music but 'safe' driving wasn't something he often practiced and it took all his concentration not to hit other cars, lest Optimus prime come back in a more aggressive manner and take his human companion away from him, but it wasn't like he was going to tell y/n that.  
"Whatever." I huffed, looking out the darkly tinted purple windows, watching as the landscape quickly passed by, at this point even Deadend seemed like better company than the favored Stunticon, Motors was never this uptight when he came to visit, he couldn't be this upset about carrying a piano around... could he?  
"Are you still sulking about carrying the piano to Ej's?" I asked, dreading the answer, I really didn't want him to be miffed, because he was the type to hold a grudge, and being a cybertronian meant that he could hold that grudge for a really long time.  
"...No."  
"Okay I'm sorry, I should have asked you before I agreed to it, but you almost broke my nose, we even?"  
"I said I'm not mad about it."  
"So we're cool."  
"Sure... we're cool..."  
I couldn't help a chuckle that escaped my lips at his last statement, and even as I clapped a hand around my mouth to muffle any other noise, it was obvious from the sudden temperature change in the cab that he'd heard, it became warmer and it was almost as if I could feel the blush that he had.  
"W-what's so funny!?" Motormaster growled in an embarrassed tone.  
"Just you... saying something like that." I replied a smirk spreading over my face, "I don't hear you saying human phrases that often, it's usually always 'slag off' or something like that."  
Motormaster let out an unamused huff, while his heaters turned off, and the temp eventually fell back to comfortable.  
"Well since you 'kiddnapped' me at least have the decency to converse with me, or I really am going to fall asleep." I said yawning, and leaning against the semi's door.  
"You don't have to stay awake for me, if you're really that tired then recharg- urg I mean sleep."  
I sighed, yeah sleep sounded really good right now, "Thanks Motors." I mumble while laying on the leather seats  
"There are blankets under the seats..." Motormaster murmured.  
My eyes opened wide at the surprising sentiment, I reached under the seats and sure enough there was a couple blankets, one was used as a makeshift pillow I spread the other over my body, "Thanks again Motormaster."  
"...Whatever..."  
"You're my best friend, you know that right?" I said meaning every word.  
"...And you think I care why?"  
Ouch, "Oh please, if you didn't care at least somewhat about me you would have killed me the first time we met rather than picked me up, and stopped to talk to me every single time that you were in town." I responded somewhat sleepily, as I succumbed to the drowsiness taking over my body.  
"Hmph..."  
"Good night, ya' big softy." I mumbled with a smile.  
"...Good night.."

I was woken up by the loud bass tones sounding throughout the cab, a song that I recognized, Out of my head by theory of a deadman, not a band I thought that Motormaster would be interested in to be honest, but it was interesting to listen as he hummed along with the tune.  
Something told me that Motormaster didn't listen to this song by pure coincidence, he was probably head over heels over some other mech or femme at the decepticon base, and surprisingly it stung, it ripped a hole in my chest, but of course it wasn't like the time we spent together arguing and sometimes having a really fun time would mean anything to him, of course not, and even to myself it was the first time that I've realized that I've had any genuine feelings for the tractor-trailer.  
It hurt more than I thought it could knowing that he was padding after some other person, anger, jealousy, and saddness flooded through my body, and shame to think that someone like Motormaster would ever entertain the kind of thoughts I wanted him to have about me.  
I huffed and rolled into the seats covering my ears with an arm to give the image that I was still asleep and just turned over, but really I was getting more uncomfortable staying within Motormaster, and I just really wanted to get away from him now. Motormaster let out an amused huff and turned the music lower, the considerate act only made it hurt worse though. It was only after I thought it had been long enough I groaned as if I was just getting up, rubbing my eyes and yawning to complete the charade.  
"Whasup?" I mumble, sitting up, trying not to grimace at my bed head I spotted in the rear view mirror.  
"Nothing."  
"You're talkative this morning." I grumble laying back down without any intention of going back to sleep.  
"And you're too talkative."  
"I'll just shut up then." I say, gazing at the clean floormats.

"What's wrong?" Motormaster asks, with a voice that clearly said that he wasn't going to take 'nothing' for an answer.  
Yet I tried anyway, "Nothing's wrong."  
"Don't feed me that slag!" Motormaster snapped, "You're not acting like yourself and I want to know why."  
I sat up, and sighed, "I thought you didn't care about a stupid human like me."

I was nearly in tears and I severely chastised myself for this, I tried yanking open the door, but alas nothing, the door stayed shut.  
"Motormaster let me out."  
"Why so you can roll out into traffic?" Motormaster growled, "Are you suicidal now?!"  
"NO!" I yelled, "UGh why do have to be so.. so... ARGH!"  
"Hmph."  
Motormaster lurched to a sudden halt, and in a rush that almost made me sick he transformed, me down sitting in his hand, the blankets falling into the traffic, not to be seen again.  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what your problem is." Motormaster growled, his violet optics angry slivers.  
"WHY DO YOU CARE!?" I shout, "I'M JUST A STUPID HUMAN AREN'T I?!"  
"I HAVE NEVER SERIOUSLY HELD YOUR SPECIES AGAINST YOU! SO WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS FROM, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A HUMAN, IF I DID THAN I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Motormaster roared, moving off the road to avoid the now swerving cars, those screaming people were really annoying.  
"..." I didn't respond, I was afraid.. there was no other excuse, I was afraid of admitting that I had feelings to him, my stomach was doing flips, and my mouth suddenly felt dry.  
Motormaster was venting heavily, no doubt in restrained anger, and I couldn't look him in the optics, "I'd expect this type of change from Wildrider, not you (y/n)."  
"Why don't you go to Wildrider then if you love him so much?" I couldn't help it the words just came out on their own accord, and my face immediately flushed with embarrassment.  
"Exactly what kind of response are you looking for?" Motormaster snorted, "Wildrider's good at being unpredictable and being around that all day gets exhausting, he's my brother and that means that I have to endure him whether I like it or not, being part of a gestalt with him makes it even worse."  
I almost sighed in relief, thank primus that Motormaster was so daft when it came to reading emotions.  
"-So you don't have to be jealous of him."  
I nearly choked, and burst into a fit of uncontrollable coughing, "Who...Said I was... Jealous?!" I managed to get out between coughs, the gall! Of course I was jealous, but the pure gall that he would think that I was jealous because of him was enough to get me steamed.  
Motormaster gave me a 'seriously' look, "You're easy to read."  
"Since when were you an expert on reading?" I snark.  
"Ha. Ha." Motormaster ground out sarcastically.  
"I thought it was funny." I say in defense.  
"And you're avoiding the subject."  
"That too."  
Motormaster rolled his optics in annoyance, "I don't even get this much trouble from Dragstrip."  
"Yeah, but you can hurt Dragstrip without killing him." I said, referring to Motormaster's favorite way to get information.  
Motormaster sighed, "I wouldn't hurt you even if I could."  
My face turned red, there was more emotion in that sentence than I've ever seen since I first met him.  
"Look... y/n there is something I want to tell you... WHEN WE'RE ALONE!" Motormaster snarled looking over his shoulder.  
It surprised me, was somebody watching us the whole time? Unfortunately Motormaster's bulk covered any view of the possible people or mechs in question.  
"It was Deadend's idea!"  
Well that settled it...  
"Brilliant idea Wildrider blame the nihilist." Dragstrip said exasperated.  
"It was Dragstrip's idea!"  
"Like hell it was!"  
"QUIET!" Motormaster shouted, then sighed, "I can never get away from them can I?"  
A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Motormaster's shoulders and Wildrider's face appeared a second later, "Nope!"  
"You have two seconds to get off me or I'm keeping your arms as trophies." Motormaster said as he glared at Wildrider.  
Wildrider quickly removed the offending limbs, insane smirk still on his face, and before Motormaster could react snatched me from his hand in speeds I was unaware the mech could move at, unfortunately he wasn't very gentle.  
"I have to tell 'em a secret!" Wildrider whined, Motormaster was grinding his dentas angrily.  
Wildrider kept walking until I assumed we were a safe distance away from Motormaster to tell me whatever the hell he wanted to tell me, though I had doubts, Wildrider was unstable at best and it was best to be closer to Motormaster lest Wildrider try something that could be potentially fatal to a human.  
"MOTORMASTER LIKES YOU!" Wildrider shouted, apparently not getting the concept of a 'secret'.  
Motormaster flew into a rage and Widlrider, thankfully, passed me to Deadend's capable hands as Motormaster hunted down his little brother to beat the slag out of him, but obviously Wildrider realized that Motormaster wouldn't say anything overly emotional because of his pride and he honestly wasn't an emotional mech, and it still made you flustered when Wildrider said it.  
Motormaster had almost caught Wildrider by the throat, when he transformed and sped off, Motormaster knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch Wildrider gave up, and settled for hurting a tree instead.  
"So... Can we try? Being in a relationship I mean." I asked, face feeling like the living embodiment of fire.  
"Hmph... Whatever..." Motormaster grunted, of course you wanted him to say that he wanted it, but with the others there that seemed highly unlikely.. Besides the blush covering his cheeks was more than enough... for now.

Bonus ending.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Motormaster roared, stomping down the hallways of the stunticon base after everybody.  
"Why did you do that to him!?" Breakdown shouted in terror.  
"I warned him!" I shouted, holding onto Wildrider's seats as hard as I could.  
"About what?!" Even Deadend sounded panicked.  
"Not to get overcharged!"  
It was a while ago that Motormaster got overcharged, and he turned out to be surprisingly affectionate and clingy. Wildrider couldn't miss the chance to videotape it, as the king of the road was crying over his now very worried human... mate... whatever the hell they were. And then Wildrider had the brilliant idea to broadcast the video to all bases on Earth, both 'bot and 'con, and Motormaster had pretty much become a laughing stock, the reason why he was now chasing down every perpetrator that he thought was in on it.  
"ARRGGHHH!"  
And that begun the longest game of cat and mouse I've ever been in, thankfully, I was spared from the kings wrath... however the same could not be said for Wildrider...


	22. Tarn X DJD Reader (MTMTE)

Fluff warning.  
I regret nothing. If Tarn finds me I love you guys. XD

As the newest member of the DJD, you were an elite, yet even an elite like you had no idea how to deal with situation... Tarn was... sick... And you were left with no guidance because as the first sneeze tore through the Peace full Tyranny, the rest of the gang, Tesarus, Helex, Kaon, and Vos acted like they were trying to kill each other trying to be the first ones off the ship. While you were standing in on of the many corridors of the ship looking on in confusion. Even the pet ran. But there you were, stupid and clueless, on what was so terrifying about Tarn when he was sick, you soon learned.  
You estimated that Tarn was purging his tanks for 10 whole minutes straight, you'd have been concerned if you weren't so thrilled at logging the new record, the best thing was Tarn couldn't rep remand such behavior because he was currently engaged.  
"Wow, new record commander, you should be proud." you said, glancing at your wrist in a comedic way of referring to the time.  
Tarn would have replied something, had he not have doubled over again and had you slightly wincing at the gross sound.  
2 more cycles and he was just dry heaving, you felt really sorry for Tarn, sure he was a prick about rules sometimes, but he was a good commander, and tried to make your integration into the unit as painless for you as possible.  
::/ZZttt./::  
You sighed and rolled your optics as Kaon commed your frequency. ::/Yeah? What do you traitors want?/::  
::/Just... checking that Tarn's still alive./::  
::/You're all assholes, he's been purging for 15 cycles now, while impressive, is quite gross/::  
::/Yeah.. he does that... well sinc-/::  
::/What the hell should I do?!/::  
::/...Take care of him? He should be better in at least a solar cycle... maybe more./::  
::/...And let me guess you guys aren't coming back until he's better.../::  
Kaon's silence was it's own confirmation, and you groaned... Just perfect... there went your vacation day.  
::/You guys owe me big time!/::  
::/Agreed, we'll bring you back a suvieneer./::  
::/You better hope you live long enough to give it to me../::  
::/Come on how bad could it be?/::  
An exceedingly gross heave answered that question.

"Okay commander, now stop trying to do things! You're sick, and I'm not having you purge all over the floors! ..Again.." You said atop your perch on said commander's back, it was the only way you could make him stop moving.  
"..Nothing left in my tanks..." Tarn rasped, frame shivering, and Tarn would rather die than admit that the heat coming from your own frame felt delightful.  
Surprisingly Tarn's treds made a perfect head rest, and for once you didn't get in trouble for popping in a movie on the ships' computers, Tarn had groaned throughout the previews and especially at the title screen, but his boredom levels were so low he had to watch the movie to prevent going into stasis.  
"Hey Commander?" You whispered, seeing if the big guy was really asleep, fingers crossed.  
"Hmm?"  
And hopes shattered... Now you had to quickly think of something to ask him, pressure and time elicited this question, "How good is the bass on your speakers?"

You very nearly face palmed of all the questions, that one had to be the stupidest one you could have asked him.  
"Good.. I guess.." Tarn replied his voice heavy.  
"That's good." You couldn't think of anything else to respond to that, you didn't join the DJD because of your edicate.  
"Why?"  
"Idon'tknow." You mumbled, "Curious... I guess."  
"hmm..."  
It was an akward silence for a while broken only by the movie still playing, and it occur ed to you how akward the position you were sitting on Tarn was.  
Slowly you pushed yourself off the commander, so as not to cause any more damage to his systems. Tarn's plating flared and shivered closer to his frame to try and conceal heat, and Tarn instantly felt when you left your perch, not only was the weight gone but also the heat.  
You stretched your joints that had begun to stiffen while lying on the commander, that felt better. You were about to get something to drink, when strong arms grabbed you around your waist pulling you down to a chest, Tarns' breath tickling your neck. Huh... never pegged the commander for a cuddler.  
"Commander let me go." You said in the sternest voice you could manage.  
"No." Tarn said somewhat playfully.  
"Please?"  
"Hmm... No."  
"Why not."  
"'m cold." Tarn murmured still to weak to make long sentences, nuzzling his face into your neck cables.  
Energon rushed to your face, but you did sense that the commander was deathly cold, he could die if you didn't lay here with him, doing nothing else but laying! But for the sake of your pride you had to at least make another objection.  
"Commander I'm in charge right now." Kaon at least made that certain.  
"Are you?" Tarn mumbled, a chuckle rumbling through his chest, you being close enough that you could feel the vibrations when he laughed.  
"Not really."  
"I thought not."  
"But.."  
"Shh..."  
?... Did Tarn just shush you?  
"'m sleepy now."  
Wow he was just a big baby when he was sick wasn't he?  
"Goodnight commander." You said, in his ironclad grip there was no way you were getting out, he was stronger than you even when he was sick, that hurt your pride a bit, but he was a phase sixer after all.  
"Goodnight y/n..." Tarn breathed.

"Aww look at how cute they are."  
"Heh... Perfect blackmail material."  
"(Insert random language symbols here)"  
"Ugh..." You grumbled, trying to rub your optics, only to find your arms were stuck, oh right Tarn was cuddling you, that was when you saw the rest of the DJD standing in the doorway, smirking/openly laughing.  
"You're just jealous." You said smiling at your audience.  
"Yeah right." Kaon muttered, if he had optics they would have been rolled by now.  
"And where's my souvenir?"  
"The pet kinda ate it."  
You blinked, oh well too bad... for them, "Ok, have fun taking care of Tarn next time he gets sick."  
Kaon's not-optics narrowed, "Are you blackmailing us?"  
"And who was just talking about blackmail before?" You shot back.  
It was then that Tarn chose the perfect time to roll over on his side facing away from the rest of the DJD, taking you with him, you grunted at the less than gentle treatment, and growled as the rest of the DJD started laughing again.  
"Go away." Tarn muttered, surprising all of you, none of you realized that he was completely awake, or should I say awaken from all of you.  
"Uh.. Ok boss."  
Six pairs of pedesteps retreated... for now, oh you were never going to here the end of it when you got out of Tarn's clutches, in a couple seconds you went from DJD memeber to glorified plushie.  
"So... are you better now?" You ask.  
"Are you going to try and leave if I say yes?" Tarn responded. His voice sounded better, and he managed to make a longer sentence, that yesterday was damn near impossible for him to do, so yes he was better, but he obviously didn't want to let you go, and even more surprising, you weren't sure you wanted him to let you go.  
"Maybe." You teased.  
"Then no. No I am not better."


	23. Ironhide (Bayformers)

Warnings: Characters might be Ooc it's been years since I watched the live action Transformers movies.  
Today was your first day as a member of Lenox' team. A thought that once excited and even made you a little nervous... but now... You couldn't believe it.  
When you got transfered the first thing you saw was a giant two story tall robot. And nobody blamed you for prombtly fainting on the spot. Though Epps and the rest of the team teased you afterword.  
The first robot you saw, Ironhide you later learned was his name, was teamed up as your partner. And by partner I mean you had to take care of him after he came back from the field.  
You were far from a happy camper.  
Not to say that he was mean or rude to you, no qute the contrary, Ironhide made you laugh most of the time with his gruff manner and he seemed to love showing off his weapons.  
Needless to say as the 'rookie' of the team, they were wary to let you out hunting decepticons. They'd all ready seen too many friends die by the hands of the 'cons. So while they went and hunted them, you sat at base with nothing to do but worry about your partner and team members, like now.  
The team had been gone for about an hour, you were no expert on just how long these missions took but they've been gone for three hours now. Everybody, but you was there, the Arcee triplets, Optimus, Mudflap and skids, Sideswipe, and.. Ironhide. Only Ratchet and several reserves were at base with you. And he had medical stuff to do.  
You were anxiously pacing across the base, wondering if everyone was okay. The news had been taken care of, a 'Toxic leak' was the cover to evacuate the whole area of civilians.  
Lenox or Ironhide had yet to call base, and you were getting antsy. Ironhide knew how you worried.  
You jerked your head toward the entrance as soon as you heard motors, or more specifically, his motor. Sideswipe was the first to appear, and as everyone started driving into base you smiled at the fact that there were no casualties this time. Then you saw Ironhide's black truck form roll into base and your jaw dropped. How in the world could a truck get, that dirty? Lenox jumped out of the driver seat, apparently unaware of Ironhide's state. You didn't miss how tired and sad he looked, remembering that he didn't get much off time to visit his family.  
"Y/n." Lenox called, despite his tiredness his voice carried to you, and you quickly jogged to the captain, dodging transforming mechs and femmes.  
"Yes sir?" You ask when you got within talking distance, heart thumping slightly faster and not just because of runnning. Before gazing worriedly at Ironhide's form dirt and gunk covering almost every inch of the hidden black plating. You wondered why he didn't transform.  
"Will you take Ironhide home with you today?" Lenox asked, looking a million years older than what he was.  
"But isn't today the day you are supposed to go home?" You question, turning to cast a confused gaze at Lenox.  
"Something came up." Lenox sighed, rubbing a hand over tired eyes, "Take today off."  
That just made you even more confused on what exactly happened out there. "But-"  
"That was an order." Lenox said, with that no-nonsence tone of his.  
You squirmed under his intense gaze until you gave a small nod, "Yeah, sure.."  
Leonx' gaze softened just the tiniest bit, and he placed a hand on your shoulder squeazing it lightly, "Thank you, y/n."  
You gazed up at the man, and nodded again, "You're welcome sir."  
Lenox removed the hand, and you turned to Ironhide, his engine rumbling in greeting. You tugged the drivers door open, but just before you could climb in Lenox called your name again.  
"And I'd appreciate it if you gave Ironhide a wash." Lenox said, with a wink at the truck unseen by you.  
You agreed despite yourself, internally groaning at the thought of the job, before climbing into the cab. The inside was remarkably clean, and you quickly fastened your seat belt. Ironhide was already moving, quickly driving out of the base.  
You sat back and let Ironhide do the driving, the only bad thing about being in a secret millitary base was that it was sooo far from where you lived.  
"Sooo did you get the 'con?" You ask looking at the dashboard.  
"Yeah..." Ironhide said and lapsed into silence again, that was your key to know that something was wrong, Ironhide liked to brag how they got the decepticon.  
"Something happened with the decepticon didn't it?" Your elation at seeing Ironhide evaporating into concern about just what happened.  
The lack of an answer was all that you needed to know that you were correct.  
"...Was it something bad?" Duh of course it was something bad, you chastise yourself and try again, "Are the decepticons banding together again?" That would be a problem the rest of the autobots could be concerned about. So far we've just been picking off rouge 'cons in hiding, if they started to band together under combined leadership again like with Megatron... The world could be in trouble.  
"...I don't know if Lenox would want me to tell you." Ironhide said at last.  
"I'm part of the team aren't I?" You ask, with a slight touch of indignition, just because you were the new member didn't mean that you weren't any less a part of the team.  
"Well..."  
"Please Ironhide, I'm going to find out eventually anyway." You plead to the truck, and it was likely possible because of Sideswipe's ability to keep nothing a secret.  
Ironhide let out a sigh of defeat, and you had to conceal your amused smirk at the noise, "The con we were hunting gave us a message before we killed him."  
"What could a decepticon say that could be of any worth to us?" You scoff, not mentioning that they were called decepticons for a reason deception was litterally part of their name.  
"Prime was concerned, and if Prime's worried about it then we should be cautious as well." Ironhide said, and you didn't question it, nobody knew Prime as well as the old veteran- except maybe Ratchet.  
Feeling slightly more spooked than before you tentively ask, "What was the message."  
It was a couple minutes before Ironhide spoke again, "The fallen shall rise again."  
"That's it?"  
"That's it."  
You hummed in thought, what could that mean? The fallen shall rise again. Is Megatron going to come back to life or something? You chuckle at the thought.  
"What's so funny?" Ironhide asks.  
"Nothing." You said, sighing a little as finally buildings appeared out of nowhere, you were almost home. Greeat... Then you got to wash the incredibly dirty truck, oh joy of joys.  
"What's wrong?"  
You wave a hand dismissively,"Nothing."  
"If you say so." Ironhide says, turning onto your driveway, gravel crunching under his tires, and stopping right in front of your car, one that you didn't have to use ever since joining the team. An autobot always brought you home, meaning that you as an agent that the decepticons could possibly target always had a bodygaurd close on hand, though you thought that it was unnecessary Lenox allways insisted.  
That reminded you... Ironhide had never come home with you before..  
"Hey 'hide?" You ask as you get out of your seat, the door opening for you.  
"Yeah?" Ironhide grunted.  
"How do you know where I live?" You climb down the truck, streching once you get on solid ground.  
"What do you mean?" If you didn't know the mech better than that you would have said he was nervous.  
"Well, you've never brought me home before." You say gazing at the truck as scrutinizing as you could. "You haven't been stalking me have you partner?" You tease, a smirk on your face.  
"W-well no, no I wouldn't-" Ironhide mumbled obviously flustered, and you openly laughed.  
"I'm teasing Ironhide." You chuckle, patting the truck comfortingly.  
"Hmph." Ironhide huffed, the truck seemingly a little warmer than it should have been. "Well where's the wash I was promised?"  
You scrunched your face in disgust, "Yeah. I'll be back in a few."  
"Oh please take your time, I'm not getting any dirtier here."

You got changed into a swimsuit and got everything that you needed to wash the truck, the sun was setting and you decided that you should hurry, unless you wanted to be washing him in the dark. You placed the soapy water near Ironhide before walking back to the house to grab the hose.  
You gazed at the truck questioningly, wondering if Ironhide was sleeping or whatever they did. He didn't move an inch from the spot he previously parked, and didn't acknowledge your presence.  
You smirked at the truck if he wasn't awake this was going to be hilarious, you take aim with the hose before turning it on, unleashing a spray of undoubtedly cold water on the unsuspecting truck.  
"That's cold!" He growled, while you snickered.  
"Well I'm sorry." You say, in a voice implying that you in fact weren't very appologetic, while trying to stiffle your laughter to avoid offending the warrior any more.  
"You're going to be." Ironhide growled dangerously and you tilted your head wondering what the truck meant by that, when you heard a noise behind you.  
You quickly turned only to be met by a large splash of cold water, you shrieked at the coldness, while the man who splashed you laughed openly. Only it was Ironhide's voice coming out of his mouth.  
"Hide? Is that you?" You ask, curiousity trumping anger, at least for now.  
"You seem suprised." 'Ironhide' smirked. "It's my holo-form."  
You do a quick circle around him examining all angles, "I didn't know you could do that."  
"You like?" Ironhide smirked, and to your horror you flushed at the sight and quickly averted your eyes, his laughter just made your face redder than you ever thought it could get.  
You crossed your arms glaring at the holo-form until he finished laughing ignoring the heat in your cheeks.  
"Okay, okay." Ironhide chuckled, bending over a picking up a sponge, "So shall we get started."  
Your eyes widened in suprise, "You're going to help?"  
"As much as I enjoy seeing you wet, we'll be here for the entire night at this rate." Ironhide said, cocking an eye brow at your, now soaking wet, body.  
You chuckled nervously, turning your attention to the truck trying to ignore the male near to you as you both got to work.

It took you two the better portion of an hour, and by that time the sun had already set and stars were coming out.  
You collapsed onto the grass panting, gazing at the clean form of Ironhide, finally you were done.  
You stared up at the sky, a single porch light the only source of light outside illuminating very little. You heard Ironhide's holoform lay down next to you, heat almost radiating off of his form, it felt nice.  
You chanced a glance over at his face, noticing that he was staring up at the sky as well. Suddenly a strong arm pulled you over until you curled against his larger form. You didn't resist the action and rested your head against his chest, the lack of a heartbeat was disconcerting at first.  
"Where's cybertron?" You ask.  
Ironhide chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest, Ironhide reached up and pointed at a distant speck, almost invisible.  
You tried to mirror the action, pointing at what you thought was the planet, which earned another chuckle from him. A hand was placed over your own correcting to the right planet.  
"There." Ironhide murmured, voice hot and breathy against your ear.  
"Oh.." You whispered, replacing your hand across the well toned chest.  
Ironhide's arm curled around you in an almost possesive manner, as if protecting you from everything. You sighed closing your eyes, as long as you had Ironhide you didn't need anything else.


	24. Optimus Prime (TFP)

Maybe Ooc. I don't write autobots that much, nor the kids from tfp. Season 1-ish, before BB lost his t-cog and Bulkhead got pummeled by Hardshell.

It wasn't your fault that you were born with two left feet, ever since you were constructed you always had coodination problems, in a species engaged in a civil war- that was considered a liability. The fact that you were born into the decepticon faction, in which all and any liabilities were exploited for personal gain... just made that fact worse.  
Megatron, disgusted at the lack of a potential warrior, was swift in punishment-despite that it wasn't your fault you were programmed the way you were. And only permitted you to work with vehicons, who were not exactly the most coordinated themselves and rather nice mechs alltogether. But it bent your pride to nearly unbearable levels, watching Breakdown, Knockout, and Starscream walking around with their heads held high, having both rank and credit with Megatron. Both of which you'd never achieve.  
Soundwave was the nicest mech in rank-in the ironic way that he ignored you. The others had no problem in openly making fun of your... ailment. Sure it got you into a couple situations but nothing as bad as this...  
A Vehicon firing squad.  
Megatron had apparently decided that you were not worth the resources it took to keep you alive and to repair your blunders. So at near daybreak Breakdown tore you out of your berth, and stood you before Megatron who read you your sentence. Your optics and head were still fuzzy, you couldn't really comprehend what was going on until you were dragged in front of the firing squad.  
Your spark was pulsing in your chest frantically, you didn't want to die! And worse there would be no burial like on Cybertron, if anything they'd just leave your parts to rust on Earth... The thought wasn't exactly comforting.  
The restraints they had you in were too strong to break out of. You tried.  
You wished you could see one last glimpse of Cybertron before your spark expired, instead of this planet, although the organic scenery wasn't that bad it was foreing and didn't give any comfort to your spark like the memory of Cybertron did...  
Maybe... Just maybe... Life would be better in the well of allsparks...  
That was your last thought before the squad opened fire.

Ratchet was worrired, but then he always was worried when Optimus and the others were out in the field. He was a seasoned medic, and he'd seen the worst injuries a decepticon could inflict, he knew just how quickly a battle could turn sour. They'd been lucky so far- that much Ratchet was sure of. They were all alive, and suffered no injuries that Ratchet couldn't cure with time and patience... with the exception of Cliffjumper. Primus rest his spark...  
"Ratchet?"  
Ratchet jumped torn out of his thoughts, and attempted to look unruffled.  
"Yes?" Ratchet asked in his normal annoyed tone, sparing the child-Raf, a glance, before bringing his gaze back to the energy signals the only things that could assure him of the team. He just couldn't supress his nerves, Optimus said this-rather than the war, would be the death of him.  
Raf hadn't spoken since Bumblebee brought him to the base in the early morning messing around with his computer, Ratchet somehow forgot that he was there.  
"Where are-" Raf began but was quickly drowned out by Miko, just now arriving with Jack accompying Arcee,"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?" Miko shouted, and Ratchet internally winced, "Arcee was the only one who came to pick us up!" Miko exclaimed, and Ratchet face-palmed willing the allmighty strength of primus to deal with her.  
But thankfully Miko had turned an accusing gaze to Raf, "..And how'd you get here?"  
Raf chuckled nervously, "Bee brought me here this morning..."  
"Oh, playing hookey, I wouldn't expect it from you short stuff." Miko said with a smile, previous complaint forgotten.  
Jack sighed getting off Arcee and letting the femme transform in a swift fluid motion, "Miko..."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Miko agreed rolling her eyes, as she climbed up the stairs to the area the children furnished, Jack slowly following her.  
"Ratchet what's the situation?" Arcee asked, always to the point.  
"Nothing you need to worry about." Ratchet grumbled, "Optimus and the others are investigating several decepticon signals, outside the Nemesis, and all that's left is for Optimus to comm for a ground bridge."  
"But he hasn't yet."  
Ratchet huffed, "No."  
"Do you think they're in trouble?" Miko spoke from her new spot on the couch sitting next to Raf, as she rejoined the conversation.  
"No."  
"But if Optimus hasn't called you.." Jack said, insinuating the worst.  
"It just means he's being thorough."  
"But-"  
Beep!  
Ratchet sighed, thank Primus for small miracles, both because it in fact was Optimus who had just called, and that he didn't have to continue this innane conversation any longer.  
"Optimus do you require a groundbridge?" Ratchet asked, a feeling of relief settling his spark when his old friend answered.  
"Yes and prepare the med-bay Ratchet." Optimus said, voice weary, and Ratchet's anxiety came back, who was injured?  
Ratchet quickly complied, his tools always kept neat and organised, made it a simple matter to prepare a berth for a mech with any injury.  
Arcee activated the groundbridge, and Ratchet didn't miss how Miko and Raf cast worried glances toward the swirling green/blue vortex, each worried about their respective autobot gaurdian. But their worries were quickly replaced by twin smiles as Bumblebee and Bulkhead each appeared from the portal, a little battered, but whole. And it left Ratchet confused-if not even more scared, was it Optimus who needed to be repaired.  
But-no, Optimus was carrying someone else.  
"Optimus...?" Ratchet asked, warrily eyeing the limp frame in the Prime's arms, optics glued on the decepticon insignia branded onto the metal.  
"Is he/she a prisoner?" Miko asked, leaning over the railing as if to get closer to the unconscious decepticon.  
"Ratchet, please fix them." Optimus asked, though of course Ratchet wouldn't deny his friend a favor.  
"...Are you sure about bringing a deception into our base?" Ratchet asked as the Prime shouldered past the others, manuvering so as not to jostle the burned frame of the decepticon.  
"Megatron sentenced them to die." Optimus said with a frown, which again showed the morality gap between Optimus and Megatron.  
The decepticon had several wounds consistant with blaster fire. Ratchet was having significant doubts that this wasn't a decepticon ploy, but went to work fixing the con as best as he could, although he retained the right to grumble about it.

"Ugh..." You groaned, your entire frame hurt.  
You hesitantly opened your optics and winced at the bright light, you weren't on the nemesis that was for sure and you weren't in the well of allsparks, your pain receptors acknowledged that fact.  
You let your optics get used to the sudden influx of light a little at a time before you were finally able to fully look around. You were in a cavern of some sorts, hooked up to medical equipment. That's when your mind caught up with the situation, and if you had the ability you would have paled. You were in the autobot's base.  
You quickly stood up, or tried to stand up, your pedes got tangled up in all the medical equipment still attached to your body. And the next thing you knew you were falling, the ground coming closer and closer, you shut your optics waiting for the pain from the crash.  
But it never came, your optics widened and you came face to face with a blue and red chest. You didn't need to gaze up to know who it was, but you did so anyway.  
"Optimus." Your voice came out in a terrified squeak.  
"Easy. You won't come to harm here." Optimus said, his voice remarkably calming, yet it still set you on edge. You couldn't trust him you couldn't afford to, if you were betrayed by your own faction, how could you trust anyone?  
The sound of footsteps echoed into the room, and Optimus quickly put space between you two, before Ratchet entered the room.  
"Optimus-" He cut off the second he noticed you were conscious, and you suddenly felt so small, a lonely decepticon in a base of the opposite faction surrounded by enemies.  
"Hmph, you." Ratchet huffed.  
You glanced at him, "M-me?"  
Ratchet rolled his optics, "Yes you, get back on the berth you're in no condition to be walking around."  
"B-but." You stuttered, it was true your frame hurt but it was nothing you couldn't handle.  
A hand placed on your shoulder made you jump at the sudden contact, and Optimus quickly removed the appendage, looking somewhat appologetic, "Ratchet has authorization over medical matters."  
You quickly glanced between the two, sensing no hositlity from either you confusedly did as they said resting on the berth, and the pressure on your legs immediatly lifted.  
Ratchet quickly started poking and prodding your frame, replacing cords that got pulled from you when you tripped.  
Ratchet worked in silence, while Optimus just... stared, you fidgeted nervously under both mech's gazes, earning a reproachfull glare from Ratchet which made you still your hands.  
"Why...?" You asked looking at the prime.  
"You were hurt, and needed medical attention." Optimus stated, so simply as if it was just that simple. It astonished you, Knockout needed sufficient bribing to do a good medical job, and yet they were doing this because of their sense of morals.  
"But why did you save me?" You question, not that you were complaining.  
"I do not approve of Megatron's methods ecspecially when the numbers of our race are so miniscule." Optimus said in a somber tone, "I saw someone who Megatron betrayed and I wanted to help."  
You lapsed into silence, sufficient company in your thoughts, Optimus was different from Megatron, both were brilliant in the battle, but when outside of the battlefield is where their differences were really shown.  
"You're good for now," Ratchet spoke up for the first time in a while, "Now you have to stay there unless I can't garuntee a swift recovery."  
"Uh... Thank..You?" You say, the words were foreign and you weren't sure that you said them properly, but by the slight relaxation of his gruff face you assumed that you did.  
"Yeah, yeah." Ratchet said, casting Optimus a look before walking away.  
But the Prime stayed. So you remained cautious.  
"I want you to answer a few questions." Optimus said, taking a step closer, one that was too close for comfort, you gazed at him optics searching for any of the signs of anger or excitement, both emotions that clouded around Starscream when he did an interrogation, but the Prime was calm, his stance relaxed.  
"Okay.." You respond slightly wary because the Prime was much stronger than you were, could instantly kill you if that was his intention, optics watching his every move.  
"Why were you going to die?"  
His first question left you speechless, he wasn't probing for information about the decepticon base right away?  
"Well... I'm kinda... clumsy?" You say flushing slightly, "If you hadn't noticed."  
The calm facade shattered and a slightly angrier look replaced it, "And that's why Megatron ordered your demise."  
It wasn't a question but you nodded in confirmation. You wanted nothing to do with Megatron or any of the decepticons any more, this recent betrayal made that certain.  
"Do you know where the Nemisis is?"  
You shook your head, "No, and even if I did there's no way to know if Megatron changed the flight course."  
Optimus nodded, and you gazed at him, he... took your word? He trusted you? You answered the rest of his questions in a blind daze, confusion at his readiness to take your word as truth. Starscream or Megatron would have beaten you until you gave them the information they wanted. Therefore you settled on a simple philosophy: Autobots were confusing. Plain and simple.

Several days past and you didn't see Optimus after that, but you got acquainted with the rest of the team, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were cautious but plesant, Arcee was cold and distant, Ratchet was gruff and strict. Each had a turn gaurding you, until you were able to walk then they followed you around base, or pulled you away from things they didn't want you near. You followed obediantly, only because you were, suprisingly, enjoying your time at the autobot base.  
It was only after they were assured that you wouldn't be a threat to their charges, you met the children. You could tell that you were slowly building their trust, and if any loyalty to Megatron remained it was destroyed now. You saw how Optimus cared for each member of his team, covering them, making sure none of them fell behind, and even risking his own neck for their sakes.  
It was after this when you confronted Ratchet, he was working on the ground bridge controls when you tapped him on the shoulder.  
The poor medic jumped, and glared at you, while you sheepishly looked at the ground and scuffed your foot.  
"Well what is it? I don't have unlimited time here." Ratchet said irritably, but you didn't take the tone to heart, Bumblebee told you that he was like that to everyone who's name wasn't Optimus.  
"Well... I was wondering if... you could possibly.." You murmured, nervously fidgeting with your hands.  
"Spit it out."  
You sighed, and asked in a hopefull voice, "Could you remove my decepticon insignia?"  
Silence followed, and you chanced a look at the medic's face, his face held shock, "Why?"  
"Are you saying you can't?" You ask, looking somewhat dejected.  
"No I'm asking why you would want to get it removed." Ratchet said.  
"Because Megatron tried to kill me. I owe him no loyalty anymore, so why should I wear his badge?" You ask rhetorically, and it was true, Megatron had tried to get rid of you because of a born handicap, he wasn't worthy of following.  
Ratchet nodded as if the answer was sufficient, "Fine I'll get rid of your insignia-"  
"Thank you." You exclaim, a rare smile gracing your lips.  
Ratchet gazed at you with a humorless glance, "After I'm finished with the ground bridge."  
You shrugged, better later than not at all.

Ratchet had succesfully gotten the badge removed, and now that you weren't wearing it you noticed a slight change with the autobots, they seemed to spend more time around you and gave you more of a free reign over the base without an escort. So it wasn't a suprise when Optimus asked you to go out on a mission with him and Bumblebee.  
What else could you have said but yes? You were going crazy inside the base all day locked in with Miko, and you couldn't transform or go anywhere else. Even with your punishment with the Decepticons you were able to stretch your legs.  
The mission was going as planned, you had given Optimus the locations of several active energon mines the decepticons were mining, and the level of security there. Optimus had chosen a low scale high-profit energon mine to raid. And prombtly attacked, sending Bumblebee in to accurately gauge how many decepticons were there. Only vehicons, and about 15 of them.  
Optimus gazed questioningly at you, "Are you sure about this? I could always call Ratchet for a ground bridge."  
You shook your head, if you didn't prove you weren't a decepticon now you never would, "I'm good." You assure him, "Sir."  
You still felt awkward around the prime, and always added the customary 'sir' to the end of every sentence, even though he told you to call him by his given name. It was a habit beaten into you, while still amongst the decepticon ranks, and it would be a while before you started calling him different.  
Optimus charged in first with you and Bumblebee backing him up, and again he amazed you Megatron would have sent his soldiers in first. You shot and meleed and vehicons that got close. Your strikes bore no hesitation, but they were quick, the vehicons wouldn't suffer for long.  
Somehow though you got seperated from the small group in the firefight and were surrounded by the vehicons, they were dispatched quickly, until you slipped off a steep cliff. Landing heavily on your back, you groaned in pain, yep, clumsyness, bane of your existance.  
A blaster firing up made you open your eyes, only to be face to face with a vehicons purple blaster ready to fire a beam of energy straight into your face.  
You glared at the vehicon, you were no Starscream you wouldn't stoop so low as to beg for your life.  
Just as the vehicon was about to fire a bright blue blast his his chest, and the vehicon looked up in shock, only to see a red blurr impale a sword through his chest.  
You gazed at Optimus in shock had... he just saved you. The prime looked down at you his battle mask was up, but he extended a servo to you. You gazed at him for a second before accepting it. Optimus hauled you to your feet, and you looked around the lack of firing had informed you that you had won, vehicon corpses strewn about the whole energon mine. As you looked around you were shocked that you hadn't hit any of the live energon veins in the mine.  
"You did well." Optimus praised you, the battlemask retracting and letting you observe his handsome features, wait what? You turned your face away from the Prime as you realized what you thought, you thought Optimus was handsome?  
Bumblebee rushed up to you, and asked if you were allright, he said that he saw you fall and everything.  
"I'm fine Bee, thanks to you Optimus sir." You say giving him a smile, "Really. Thank you Optimus."  
"You're a member of this team, maybe not by brand, but you have proven your worth." Prime-Optimus said.  
Bumblebee nodded with Optimus, apparently the scout had agreed with everything Optimus said.  
"And if you're willing... I will make you a full member of this team."  
You gazed up at Optimus, "Like, as an autobot?"  
Optimus nodded.  
Bumblebee beeped excitedly, and you smiled, "Yes."  
And you must have been hit pretty hard in the fall because you thought you saw Optimus give you the faintest of smiles. "Welcome to team Prime, y/n"

You were walking through the base, with a brand new gleaming autobot symbol, it gave you a new purpose, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had both been elated and elected to throw a celebration party, which is where you were supposed to be right now, but you had decided, now that you could come and go as you wished, to follow Optimus. Because at the first mention of a party Optimus practically raced out the base. You had transformed (Into whatever earth based alt mode you choose) and followed him quite a ways, through the town of Jasper and out into the desert again, you knew he knew that you were following him.  
Eventually you caught up to him, driving beside him when the road allowed.  
"Why are you here y/n? You're supposed to be at your party." Optimus said voice laced with a slight trace of disapproval and... something else.  
"I'm not much of a party person." You admitted, "And by the speed you ran out of base you aren't either."  
"You caught me." Had you been in robot mode you would have double taked, was he teasing you?  
You two drove in silence for a long while, until the sun was coming up casting a faint light on the road.  
"Y/n.. Follow me." Optimus said, taking a swift left turn off the road and onto the desert sand, ducking behind the rock formations that littered the landscape before transforming.  
You followed suit, feeling somewhat self-conscious this near to Optimus all alone, his entire attention was focused on you.  
"Y/n... you might have guessed already that my reasons for saving you.. Might have been influenced by personal emotions." Optimus began, his deep blue optics never leaving your face. "I myself didn't know what spurred my quick actions, all that I knew was that I couldn't let you die. And then when I saw that vehicon standing over you.."  
You were speechless, was he telling you this why you thought he was telling you this.  
"I know you were a decepticon, and... that should be reason enough not to trust you. But after watching you change, after watching you get along with almost every member of my team... Well call me optimistic, but it's reignited my hope that decepticons can change."  
Aaand nope, you were hoping for a love confession maybe, not a delusion that all cons can change.  
"Optimus... Some decepticons are too stuck in their ways to change, maybe if you won the war and they were forced to change, but I don't think they would change of their own volition. I don't think that Megatron would ever stop his warmongering." You confessed, then guiltily looked at the ground.  
A hand went on your shoulder, and you flinched, yep still weren't used to how touchy the autobots got.  
"Every time I look at you, you just amaze me even more." Optimus said, the hand moved from your shoulder to grab your hand, "And... If you agree I would like to try to get to know you better."  
You looked up at this mech that had at one time terrified you, but eventually grew to like. Your hand was grasped in his tight grip, it felt... nice. Different, but nice. "Um... yeah. I guess we could give it a shot."  
Optimus wrapped you in an embrace that you were unprepared for, but after the initial shock you relaxed into his form.  
You had no idea how much time had passed, but Optimus finally murmured, "We should get back."  
You took a step back, "Yeah we should. You never know what mayhem the rest of the team could get up to."  
Optimus let out a soft chuckle, a sound that you thought suited him and filled you with a longing to hear it again.  
Optimus and you transformed following the road back to base...  
~


	25. Deathsaurus (MTMTE) Pt 1

I hope you like, I've only read MTMTE and some characters may be Ooc. Also kinda long. Fair warning. Part two should be up soon, I separated them because this one by itself is ten pages long. X3 I kinda got carried away... Next part should be up in a couple days  
key: (h/l)= Hair length (h/c)= Hair color

Deathsaurus was a proud mech to be sure, and while he loathed the stinging defeat at the hands of Tarn, he was mech enough to accept the fact that he hadn't been able to beat the phase sixer. The fact that Tarn seemed to be a merciful leader and denied his request to kill his own team- even at the loss of a potential ally, eased this pain somewhat. Deathsaurus was well prepared for the unease and tension of his own mechs at the prospect of the DJD forming an alliance with them, Deathsaurus surprisingly trusted Tarn... at least he trusted Tarn not to shoot him in the back. But what he wasn't prepared for was what- or rather who Tarn brought with him.

Deathsaurus was just doing normal things the warworld commander did in his down time... sitting behind a desk and watching a video log that Blue Bacchus sent him, volume low and trying to muffle snickers- just in case Tarn walked past. It wasn't as if Deathsaurus was irresponsible, no! Perish the thought! He just liked to keep to maintain a tight relationship with his crew. He liked the mechs under his command to know that he had their back if they had his, and if that was a way to further differentiate himself from Megatron that was all the better. Deathsaurus had never appreciated the fact that Megatron treated every mech under his control (Save a select few) like cannon fodder, Deathsaurus had seen decepticons loyal as can as mech could possibly be, abandoned just because Megatron didn't want to spare the resources to rescue them. Some of them were friends. After watching that, Deathsaurus vowed never to treat the mechs under his command like that. It might have been a concept that some might have considered weak or from Autobot origin, but everyone under the Beastformer's command agreed that Deathsaurus was the best commander they ever served under. It gave his spark a twinge of pride hearing that, it made Deathsaurus even happier to know that his team trusted him enough to act like fools on occasion and send him video proof. Primus the hilarity of the things he did with his crew... There was that one time they all got overcharged and-

"Deathsaurus?"

Said mech jumped at the sound of his name, his thighs hitting his desk with enough force to raise the desk a few feet off the ground, the data pad slipped from his grasp hitting the table with an audible clatter. His wings flared out in surprise and he drew his gaze up to the mech who addressed him.

"Yes! Oh... Tarn it's you. What do you want?" Deathsaurus asked, trying to retain some semblance of dignity in the face of the only other mech of equal rank on the warworld.

Tarn shifted his weight onto his right leg, looking remarkably uncomfortable, which made Deathsaurus confused if anyone was to be uncomfortable it should have been him. Tarn thought the mask made his emotions unreadable, but he couldn't be farther from the truth. Most mechs were so scared of Tarn that they wouldn't need to converse with him on a regular basis, but Deathsaurus had learned that Tarn was a lot more... fidgety than he was previously thought. Take right now, Tarn was standing in front of him, his servos were to his sides, he looked almost threatening. But Deathsaurus could see that his frame was experiencing small rapid transformations, his plating never remained fully still, he theorized that Tarn did this to calm himself down, and then Tarn wondered why he burned through t-cogs like high-grade.

"Does... your warworld... have an..." Tarn lapsed into silence, and Deathsaurus had to physically prevent himself from letting out a groan, however his wings did give an annoyed lash at Tarn's reluctance to finish his sentence, "...Artificial atmosphere generator?" Tarn finally finished.

Deathsaurus stared at Tarn for a second before barking out a laugh, "Why? Does your sparkeater need it?"

Tarn's optics narrowed, he brought himself up to his full height, his plating bristling out, "No! Of course not, The Pet can-"

Deathsaurus smirked, Tarn was so predictable, but now that Tarn was in the middle of a rant he had time to think. Of course the Warworld had an artificial atmosphere generator. Did Tarn think that they were just savages with big guns? But the better question was why Tarn would ask if they had one to begin with. Of course the Sparkeater didn't need it, so Deathsaurus was left with the perhaps more startling idea that the DJD had somehow acquired an organic... interesting.

"-I just wanted to know if you had one so that we could bring our human on board, but if not that's perfectly fine, we'll just leave her on the ship-"

Deathsaurus' optics widened at the word 'human' and 'she', of all the types of organics that the beastformer would have expected Tarn to be carrying around with him a human was the last one he would have expected. Megatron hated humans, therefor he would have thought the Megatron fan clubs' feelings would be mutual on that account... but then again Tarn even officially declared Megatron a traitor, maybe this was some sort of form of petty revenge on the Djd's part, just to spite Megatron. But more on that fact Deathsaurus was curious, he'd never met a human face to face before...

"I never said we never had one Tarn, quite the opposite in fact. We just never had a use for it before." Deathsaurus said interrupting whatever Tarn was talking about now, he relished the aggravated look in Tarn's optics, he really made this just too easy.

"Is that so... I'm sure y/n will be pleased to hear that." Tarn murmured, turning on his heel and begining to walk away from Deathsaurus.

Deathsaurus quirked an optic ridge at Tarn's retreating form, "Are there any other members of the DJD that I'm not aware of Tarn?"

Tarn paused, before twisting his head and glaring at Deathsaurus over his shoulder, "No, I'm sure that's all Deathsaurus."

Deathsaurus waited a while after Tarn's figure was no longer visible before plucking up the data pad sending Blue Bacchus a message to fire up the atmosphere generator and continuing the video. He'd have to arrange to meet the human eventually, it was an opportunity he could ill afford to miss.

You hesitantly walked onto the Warworld, Tarn had assured you that it was safe enough to go aboard, and you would be lying if you said that you weren't curious as to how it looked on the inside. Tarn was busy doing stuff (You honestly had no idea what in tarnation Tarn was doing, he was always so guarded about 'official' business.) Kaon was playing with the pet, Nickle was organizing medical equipment, and you had no idea where Tesarus and Helex were- which was a shame, you would have preferred Tesarus or someone to be your guide just in case the mechs weren't informed there was a human on board, no human pancakes today thank you very much!

Fortunately that did not seem to be necessary for the first mech that you ran into, you later found out his name was Blue Bacchus, gazed at you with utter fascination before picking you up, with something akin to a child looking at an animal for the first time.

You didn't even get into it over him picking you up without your permission, he held you a little roughly, but you didn't think that purposely meant to hurt you. He was a rather happy mech, a wide grin on his face as he talked about anything and everything, and he apparently wanted to know everything about you. It felt like you were in an interrogation, just as soon as you answered one question Blue Bacchus popped out two more, but it was nice, not even the Djd seemed this interested about such trivial factors of your life. Like your favorite color, do you prefer daytime or nighttime, or who you thought would win in a fight Tarn or Soundwave? Aside from the questioning, Blue Bacchus informed you that he held the position of Deathsaurus' SIC (Second in command), introduced you to any mechs that stopped for any length of time, and showed you around the whole warworld. As to which you were eternally grateful, you were sure that if you had to walk around the entire place your legs would be hurting indefinitely. Blue Bacchus seemed to have no qualms showing you possibly dangerous things, such as the armory. Blue Bacchus enjoyed the look on your face as you entered the unreasonably large room, packed to the brim with the newest models that they could get, he showed off, that was the only way to describe it. He took a couple weapons and took some shots at practice dummies without dropping the incisive chatter and managed to hit the dummies perfectly. Much to your surprise. After that it was the engine room, then the crew's quarters, the empty barracks- they didn't take prisoners, the docking area for ships, and the rec. room. (It was easily one of the biggest rooms you had seen, there was a vid screen, a couch, several chairs, and a bunch of other tech that you weren't familiar with.)

You were chatting with Blue Bacchus in the orange walled rec. room when the Sic sat up rigidly with a strained look on his face, you stared up at him in confusion, he placed fingers to his comm link and spoke with an irritated look on his face that quickly melded into disappointment. You couldn't understand what he was saying, but after a minute or two Blue Bacchus sighed and turned off his comm. He turned to you with an apologetic look, "Heh, sorry kid but it seems I've been noticed missing, Deathsaurus will rip me in two if I miss any more garbage details." Blue Bacchus must have noticed the confusion remaining on your face because he clarified, "We alternate shifts daily, and I... may have been cutting my previous shifts shorter than I should have been."

"And let me guess you have one today?" You ask gazing at Blue Bacchus in amusement.

Blue Bacchus nodded with a smirk, "Deathsaurus is not happy..."

"Well you should go, I need my tour guide, preferably in one piece." You say gazing at Blue Bacchus fondly, you were still curious about a lot of things on the warworld, but that could wait until later when Blue Bacchus wasn't avoiding necessary work.

"Do you want me to drop you off by the Djd?" Blue Bacchus asked, you didn't miss the nervous edge his face took on, he didn't like the Djd, which was quite understandable after witnessing the ease in which Tarn incapacitated the whole entire warworld.

"Nah, I'm probably going to look around for a while before heading back."

Blue Bacchus nods and sets you down on the ground, "Don't get under any con's feet." He snickers.

You roll your eyes at him, "Yeah I got it, but if I do you're going to avenge me."

Blue Bacchus gave you a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

You both walked out together, you didn't want to get stuck in the rec room until some other mech decided to walk in, but you parted ways in the hallway, Blue Bacchus went straight while you turned into the right corridor. It was remarkably quiet, and you just kept on walking, you passed a couple rooms with closed doors, but nothing really stood out to help you figure out how to get back. In all honesty you didn't really mind, even if you did get lost, Tarn or Blue Bacchus would manage to find you later, with that in mind you walked some more trying to get a feel for the layout of the massive warworld.

Eventually when you saw light flooding out of an open door you couldn't resist peeking in. The room was intensely lit, there was a large berth in the corner of the room, a large desk next to it. Based on the size you guessed the mech who lived here was at least as tall as Tarn if not taller, and was an officer, the amount of decor. You sent a quick glance around the room to ascertain that there was in fact no one in the room before setting a foot into it. Despite the berth and desk there was nothing really decorating the pale gray walls, just a couple weapons hanging from them, the room was really quite spacious, which clued you into the fact that it was an officer's room. The fact which officer's room it was left ambiguous, you first thought of Blue Bacchus just because of the fact that he would probably leave his door open, inviting any pranks to come his way, but the interior of the room didn't really fit his personality. You would have imagined a lot of things hanging from or decorating his walls, be it posters, weapons, or something else, nothing as simple or bland as this room. So as far as you were knew that only left one other officer, Deathsaurus, you'd never seen the Warworld commander, but you imagined that he was stern, grumpy, and scary, kind of like Megatron or Overlord.

So absorbed you were in looking and pondering whose room it was, you didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind you. You were about to turn around and leave, when a strong cold waft of air hit your back, sending shivers down your spine. Both from the coldness of the air and the fact that you had no idea what just breathed on you.

You turned stiffly, the sight of the creature behind you causing you to draw in a breath of air in shock. It was hard to describe, it looked somewhat like a cross between a bird and a dragon with shining, lustrous, blue and white plating, and red biolights. It was easily as tall as Tarn, not including the large wings that fanned out from it's back, which made it slightly humerus as it bent down on it's legs until it's head was nearly on the ground so it was eye level with you.

"Uh... hi?"

Deathsaurus actually managed to get some work done, the artificial atmosphere generator had some slight hiccups that he (Somehow) managed to get patched. He ordered several weapon shipments from a native arms dealer that hadn't cost him that much in the way of shanix, if Tarn was really serious on going to war that is, Deathsaurus didn't mention the fact that they (a grand total of 55 mechs) were going up against the remaining Autobot troops + Megatron. Something told him that even if he had told Tarn, the phase sixer wouldn't have cared, Tarn was out for blood. In short the guy needed a new hobby, Deathsaurus himself had found himself entertained with Crankcase's patented 'Shoot Shoot, Bang Bang' game.

All kidding aside Deathsaurus was going to rip out Blue Bacchus' spark when he found him, as good a Sic he was, he was awful at workplace ethic, if there was a way to get out of doing work you bet Blue Bacchus would find it and exploit it.

Again Deathsaurus tried his comm, he was sure that Blue Bacchus was listening, "Blue Bacchus if you don't report to your scheduled assignment this instant I'll make sure you get a punishment straight from Tarn!" Deathsaurus said in a strained tone, well if there was one thing the presence of the tank did it was reinforce the aspect of punishment. Even if it was a total bluff.

"I'm kind of showing the human around sir..." Blue Bacchus' voice flooded his own audio receptors, Deathsaurus knew that Blue Bacchus would respond at the threat of that punishment.

"I. Don't. Care." Deathsaurus bit out, feeling slightly jealous that it was Blue Bacchus showing the girl around, he hadn't even seen her yet.

"Heh... okay sir, no need to blow a fuse, I'm going."

"See that you get there." Deathsaurus responded leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling for a couple seconds before standing up stretching joints and cables, letting his wings extend as far as they could.

Sitting in a desk all day was terrible. Deathsaurus would rather be helping his soldiers with repairs or fighting with them, but he did recognize the importance of reading the reports and other items that were sent to him. Deathsaurus was glad that he could finally head back to his room for a rest, he transformed his T-cog grinding to life for a split second, his plating shifting and rearranging itself into his bestial form. Deathsaurus himself wasn't really quite sure what it was that he transformed into, but that didn't prevent him from embracing his alt mode. He liked it, it was different, it wasn't just some old car or jet, and he couldn't imagine living without the transformation. His sight, hearing, and general sense of smell were all increased due to his alt mode. None of his crew were shocked when they saw their commander transform into his alt mode at this present time, but the first time they saw him transform... It made Deathsaurus chuckle even thinking about it.

Deathsaurus lumbered out of his 'office' and walked down the hallway on his left, heading toward his room. The corridors were just big enough that Deathsaurus was able to walk down them without scuffing his paint or the walls. It took a rather short time for Deathsaurus to reach his room, he would have entered in an instant, but he froze upon seeing a small body looking around his room. The human, how fortunate. Deathsaurus cocked his head, he wasn't expecting humans to be that small. Deathsaurus found himself fascinated by the (h/l) (h/c) fronds that swept down from her head, Deathsaurus crouched down and let out a small huff causing each individual frond to move, fascinating... The human stiffened, and Deathsaurus worried that maybe he'd scared it- her? She turned around slowly, and when her eyes met Deathsaurus' optics, hers significantly rounded, looking at him in awe and fear. Deathsaurus reveled in the awe in her gaze, but he didn't want her to be afraid of him. Just as Deathsaurus opened his mouth to say something, the human's voice filled the room.

"Um... Hi?"

"Hello." Deathsaurus rumbled, he was surprised that the human addressed him in such a casual tone, very much reminiscent of Blue Bacchus, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well I- uh the door was open, and I was curious." The female said, some of the fear evaporating from her body, "It's a very nice room." She added as an afterthought.

 _Slag what was her name... y/n right?_ Deathsaurus thought, he knew that Tarn said it once, "You are y/n, correct?"

Her gaze widened ever so slightly, "Yes, and who are you?"

Deathsaurus chuckled, "I'm the commander of this warworld, but you can call me Deathsaurus."

Wow, this was what Deathsaurus transformed into? Or was this just his normal form? You regarded the commander in front of you, he was the farthest thing you expected from a mech called 'Death'saurus. He was being so polite and nice!

"You have a really cool alt mode." You said, gazing up at his form with admiration, it was really cool, it made you wonder if he could really fly or if the wings were just for show.

Deathsaurus gave a hearty chuckle that made your heart flutter, it made your ears yearn to hear that sound again, "Thank you."

Deathsaurus overstepped you and proceeded to his berth, "I'm sorry but I'm really tired, could we continue this talk tomorrow?" Deathsaurus asked, curling up on the slab of metal like a giant metal cat.

"Oh of course!" You exclaim, taking a step toward the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Deathsaurus nodded and closed his optics, "I look forward to it..." He murmured.

You left just as Deathsaurus was drifting off into recharge, thoughts of you on his mind.


	26. Deathsaurus (IDW) Pt 2

"Hey thanks kid!" Blue Bacchus said a wide grin on his face when you saw him the next day.  
You tilted your head in confusion as he picked you up setting you on his shoulder, you took a moment to steady yourself, lightly gripping the blue plating of his shoulder, "For what?" You asked.  
"Well, today was supposed to be another one of the days that I take care of the garbage detail, but since Deathsaurus asked me about you yesterday, I mentioned that we're friends I hope you don't mind, he wanted to meet you and assumed that you didn't know your way around the warworld yet. So he told me that if I bring you to his room he'll let me have the rest of the day off! Deathsaurus is awesome like that." Blue Bacchus finished, pride and respect plain as day in his last sentence, Blue Bacchus sobered up in a couple seconds before sheepishly looking at you, "So we are friends right?"  
You laughed, "No of course not Blue, you just showed me the whole warworld yesterday, let me have a comfortable seat on your shoulder when you could just let me walk everywhere, and haven't been prejudiced against me because I'm a human, how could you think that we're not friends?"  
That seemed to lift his spirits, Blue smiled so wide it was a miracle his faceplates didn't freeze like that- not that it would have made a big difference. The guy was always smiling.  
Topics seemed to change like wildfire as you were walking with him, but it was fine, whatever topic that seemed to arise Blue Bacchus took to it like glue. Ferocious blue glue. Everytime that Blue Bacchus spoke it just reminded you of why you liked him, he was open and friendly, even when he rebuked someone. He talked to you and avidly listened to your input... it was rather nice as even the Djd didn't really treat you like a actual person or an equal, they treated you as more of a pet than someone who has their own mind, their own thoughts.  
With that in mind, you gave a very heartfelt thanks to the blue mech as Deathsaurus' door came into view. Blue Bacchus gave a laugh, it was nice to listen to, even if it didn't elicit the same feelings that Deathsaurus' deeper rumbling laugh gave you the other night.  
You were looking at the floor for a second trying to calculate just how far up you were, how tall Blue Bacchus was, when suddenly he stopped laughing and froze. You nearly fell off his shoulder at how suddenly he came to a stop, your heart plummeted into your stomach at the thought of falling down all that way, you weren't exactly sure how tall he was (Probably over two story's) but you were certain that if you fell you'd be a red stain on the ground. With that lovely thought you looked up to Blue Bacchus' face, maybe hoping to seek comfort from the familiar smile... but it wasn't there. In all respect Blue Bacchus scared you right now, this was a side of him that you haven't seen before now, he was angry, no he passed 'angry' fifty miles down the road, he looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off. His armor was shivering, his vents were slow and deliberate, and his servos clenched and uncleaned, as if he really was trying to prevent himself from hurting someone  
"Blue...?" You asked in a small voice, placing a hand on his neck cables, trying vainly to do what you could to calm him down.  
"Blue Bacchus." That voice. You turned to see Deathsaurus, who was not in the beastial form you saw last night, instead he looked... really, really handsome, he was taller than Blue Bacchus- even a little bit taller than Tarn if you had to guess, his plating was an aesthetic mix of royal blue, white, grey and gold, a fan of wings protruded off his back, red biolights flickered along his body. His face was no less impressive than what he looked like in his root mode, he seemed to have two sets of optics, one set clearly seen on his white facial plates while another pair were above that on his helm, moving down to his mouth you noticed that he had slightly sharpened dentas, all in all you would never have guessed that he was the same mech you met last night. His presence seemed more open and friendly, something you didn't think that a mech in command could achieve, Deathsaurus didn't demand respect, unlike Tarn whose very presence sometimes seemed suffocating.  
"...Yeah, sorry sir." Blue Bacchus' voice brought you back to the present, and you blinked to clear your eyes and refocus on the mechs in front of you.  
Deathsaurus placed a servo on Blue Bacchus' shoulder, and it made you wonder what was happening, you turned to look down the hallway, behold Tarn standing behind Deathsaurus a look of irritation on his face, you suddenly understood, Tarn must have... killed someone that Blue Bacchus cared about.  
"I'll take my leave Deathsaurus." Tarn said, his voice curt and polite, yet betraying none of the warmth that comrades should have.  
"Yes, you should Tarn, I know we both have more important things to be doing right now." Deathsaurus replied not looking back at the tank but resting his focus solely on Blue Bacchus, which seemed to piss of Tarn, who looked as though he was going to comment but paused and apparently thought better of it. He did throw a last glare over his shoulder before walking down the other hallway.  
The second that Tarn was out of sight Blue Bacchus seemed remarkably calmer than before, he slouched rubbing a servo over his optics, acting as if the whole encounter was physically draining- if not even more so emotionally.  
"Bacchus... go do something to take your mind off it, I don't care what." Deathsaurus said, nodding slowly at his second in command.  
"...Yes sir." Blue Bacchus said his voice clipped and foreign, it was unpleasantly different to hear such a sad note in the normally happy and upbeat mech.  
You wanted to say something, something like it will be all right, but you held your tongue- you had no idea how Blue Bacchus would respond to something like that, you didn't know the whole story, so you trying to help could come off seeming uncaring or rude, and you didn't want that, you didn't want to ruin your relationship with one of your first friends on the warworld.  
Blue Bacchus reached up, lightly grabbing you around the middle like he always did before pulling you off his shoulder, it was still a terrifying thought to imagine falling as your feet dangled over an unimaginable drop, even if you knew that Blue Bacchus would never drop you. Blue Bacchus gave you a small sad smile, as he dropped you into Deathsaurus' hand, "I'll see you later kiddo."  
You nodded, making yourself comfortable in the warworld commander's servo as you watched Blue Bacchus walking off, all your fear dissipated to be replaced by anticipation. What had Deathsaurus got planned for today?


	27. Bumblebee (Bayverse) Request

It was such a roller coaster ride when your older brother Sam had gotten a car, it was an old one- an unassuming one. Who could have guessed that the car could have been an alien from outer space or of the events that soon followed?  
And how could you have known that you would fall in love with the very same mech...

He had proven himself to be brave, witty, and a big sweetheart who's saved your life more than once. A real knight in shining armor.

But at the same time he was fighting a war, not only against the decepticons, but against Sector 7, you just hadn't the time to say to say it with everything that seemed to happen in quick succession. But finally the war seemed to be over with the final battle- if it could be called that. Sam had somehow killed Megatron using the power of the All spark, which only remained a sliver, and the rest of the decepticon forces had been decimated- Starscream remained the only decepticon who managed to get out of the battle alive, but what could one lone 'con do.

Everyone mourned the loss of Jazz- even the ones who didn't know the bot personally gave their respects.

The biggest shock came next, Bumblebee spoke and those words would always be with you, "I wish to stay with the girl..."

Of course you turned into a blushing mess at that and avoided Bumblebee's gaze. Ratchet quickly attended to Bumblebee, and it took a couple days of waiting around before Bumblebee was in perfect condition again. You, Sam, and Mikaela hung out with the army dudes, although Lennox left pretty early with Ironhide, but after that strenuous time it felt nice to just have some down time.

Bee approached Sam when he was completely fixed, Sam was so overjoyed to see his pal fixed up, especially after witnessing him getting his legs blown off to begin with. To see him up and walking in a couple days just left you to marvel at just how amazing their tech was.

Bee remarked with a cocky comment, and the two began to bicker like they were brothers, it was actually hilarious to watch.

Only after the friendly bickering came to a stop did Bumblebee transform to let all three of your little group pile in for the long ride home.

You sat in the drivers seat, hands folded in your lap as you watched Bumblebee race past the scenery, he was going way too fast to be abiding by the speed limit but in all honesty you didn't think it mattered, nobody was within miles of the city. Mikaela and Sam were snoozing in Bumblebee's backseat, occasional snores coming out of Sam's maw.

"Hey Bee?" You whispered as you decided to break the (Relative) silence in the interior.

"Y-yes y/n?" He said, Bumblebee's voice box was still slightly glitched that gave him the impression that he was stuttering, but you didn't mind, it was nice to hear his natural voice instead of radio station audio clipped together.

"Why did you say that you wanted to stay with me, instead of Sam? I mean you're technically his car." You asked, switching your gaze out the window when you felt his mirrors tilt around to get a better focus on you.

"We-ell can't I sta-ay with both of-f you?" Was his response.

You shrugged, feeling your face heat up, "But you just mentioned me..."

"I-i did."

Everything just lapsed into an uncomfortable silence after that, you anxiously rubbed your arm, you didn't really know how to continue the conversation after that. Thankfully you didn't have to, after a minute that felt a lot longer than it should have any right to be Bumblebee spoke again.

"Y-y/n you know the th-threat of-f the decepticons is still a c-concern to O-Optimus correct?" Bumblebee asked, you gave a nod, and if you weren't mistaken you could have sworn that the temperature of the car increased just the slightest bit.

"W-well it's also a c-concern of mine." Bumblebee admitted, "I-i don't want you to get hurt y/n. Stars-scream knows about-t you now, and I want to b-be there to protect you. I would nev-er be able to forgive mys-self if you got hurt because of u-us."

Just then you felt the seat belt wrapped around your torso get just the slightest bit tighter, it must have been the closest that Bumblebee was able to get int his form. You couldn't help but feel touched at his words and his actions.

"E-even if it means I ha-ve to deal w-with Sam..."

You let out a small chuckle, still being considerate to the couple in the backseat.

"I love you Bee." You flushed the second the words came out of your mouth, you didn't want to say that!

"Oh my god Bee I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" You said quickly in hopes of preventing any damage that could occur to your relationship, but Bumblebee's voice interrupted your panicked response.

"I l-love you too y/n."

"And I'll always be there to protect you."


End file.
